Misery
by Awesome Anonymous
Summary: ‹Itachi:Hinata:Sasuke› ‹Reposting Old Chapters› It seemed as if they were destined to fail seeing as things started collapsing from the start. Yet, he still refused to give up on her. Her love gave him ease, making his misery taste sweeter than honey.
1. Prologue ::Reposted::

_So, I thought I should rewrite the first few chapters of Misery..._

_It's until I get my "stuff" back._

_This is a bit shorter, ey? (Old: 1,000+/New: 600+)_

* * *

Will getting married ever be easy? The answer was and will always be, "Of course it is." But that is what the in denial reply with. Deep down they know it is the end of a life and the start of a new one. It is the beginning of joyous faces and broken smiles, of lies and the truth; the beginning of the trials of trust, true happiness, and where one's heart justly lies. However, that's the body and Itachi would like to get the _real_ beginning out of the way first. His indifferent persona was being test by this grueling ceremony. If he could, he would absolutely hate his wife-to-be. After all the backbreaking decisions and last-minute additions, he realized that even the shyest lady wanted an oneiric wedding. He could have simply gone with elopement, but this is what she wanted and, secretly, he was at her beck and call. He let a distant smirk appear at the thought of her; he knew she looked extravagant. Seconds later, one of his groomsmen, Kisame, asked him a usual question: "Are you nervous?"

He just stared, a bit bothered—just like the past few months. Kisame is common with his friend's attitude, but ever since he started planning for the wedding and everything that will follow Itachi has been bitchier than ever! He has been snapping at almost everyone that crossed his path—everyone besides Hinata. Kisame didn't think she deserved special treatment, no matter how good her tempura was. He was also _somewhat_ angry that he wasn't chosen to be the best man but Sasuke was instead. The only good thing about Sasuke being the best man was that he got Itachi's wrath more than everyone else—and that is the reason why he was quietly sitting in the seal brown leather chair placed over in the corner of the dressing room, leg crossed manly as he stared blankly forward. Itachi's choice on the best man was questioned by the Hoshigaki since he was pretty sure Sasuke didn't even like Hinata…at all. At least they never exchanged more than a few words, but then again that had nothing to do with anything. Itachi probably planned that out on purpose.

The dressing room remained silent. Kisame may have tried to strike up a conversation with Itachi every now and then, but it was unsuccessful. The groom's thoughts blocked out everything. He wasn't having second thoughts, not at all, but was afraid that she was. He just wanted to stand at the end of that aisle and watch her come towards him, without a glance back. The last thing he wanted was for her to regret everything, and good thing she was just as anxious as he was.

"You look real nice," Mikoto commented, nervously fluffing the white dress.

Hinata smiled and warmly thanked her. It nearly came out as a quick mumble for she could hardly speak. This will always be the happiest day of her life, followed by many more. She had to admit, her feelings were a mix of happiness and apprehension. But that was natural, right? Marrying will never be too easy, but a wonderful experience is sure to follow—she _knows_ it.

This whole transaction has been breathtaking, and for the both of them. Mainly since time flies when one's having a great deal of expressive rushes, and sooner than later, it was time. Everything was set: the groom and his men were in place, the pews were filled, and almost immediately the bride was down the aisle with her father by her side and given off to her groom. Chills of exhilaration were sent up her spine at the sight of his face, something that gave her assurance; she _was_ doing the right thing. A smile broke out on her vivacious features, slowly but boldly mouthing those three simply words.

And as a response, Itachi briefly smiled with a dry mouth.

* * *

_Different and better I think._

_I reread the old version and the characters, mainly Itachi and Kisame (somewhat Sasuke), were unusually OOC._

_Creepy 0.o_

_Review if you have a response._


	2. Wonderful

Chapter one. umm, this story should be long...like real long...maybe not that long. and did i tell you all about the unusual couple? no? it's kisame and konan. but dont worry! It's really pein and konan. you'll find out when you read. and OOCness **may** occur. **may**. meaning i don't know when it's happening. if you find it, good... but don't tell me. If you do, i get paranoid, and if i get paranoid, the story will take longer than its suppose to. enjoy!

* * *

The black headed criminal lawyer looked down at the black bento on his desk. He opened it carefully, placing the top to the side and looked down at the mouth watering meal his wife prepared for him. It had white sticky rice that filled half of the box with 3 strips of baked fish laying on top of it. Boiled carrots and potatoes filled in a quarter of the other half of the box, while the other quarter was filled with pieces of teriyaki glazed chicken. Itachi picked up his chopstick and was about to eat until he heard a loud knock on his office's door. He looked up at the open door, seeing Kisame smirking at him with a bag of fast-food in his hand. 

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Yes." Itachi said glaring up at the sick looking man from his desk.

"Aw, don't be like that!" The Hoshigaki whined as he walked in the office anyway, taking a seat across from Itachi. He opened up his bag of food, taking out a small wrapped cheeseburger. "So Itachi, how's marriage life?" He asked unwrapping his burger.

The Uchiha picked up a piece of chicken and chewed it slowly while looking at Kisame start eating. He swallowed the food with a loud gulp then stared at the man sitting across for a while before speaking. "Wonderful." Itachi answered impassively with no sarcasm behind it. He was being truthful. Marriage life was truthfully great for him.

"Really, because every time I ask about ya'll honeymoon, you just give me that dirty look." Kisame added with his mouth full of food.

"It's none of your business."

"We're guys! We're suppose to tell each other about our girlfriends and our sex lives. Well, in your case wife." Kisame plopped the last piece of cheeseburger left in his mouth. "I tell you about when me and Konan have sex!"

"I never ask you." Itachi stated clearly.

Kisame looked at him dumbfounded. That was totally true, Itachi never asked. No, Kisame just liked to brag that he didn't just show good performance only in the court room.

The Hoshigaki cleared his throat to start a new subject. "So...Get any good cases lately?"

Itachi just stared at Kisame before putting a carrot in his mouth, chewing it ever so slowly.

"Well, I haven't! All I've been gettin' are lousy cases like stealing and stuff. No rape, no murder, no nothing! I got this job because the city is a dangerous place, but these cases are pathetic! Man, sometimes I think Pein has it out for me. He's up to something."

_'He's up your girlfriend.'_ Itachi thought while throwing another vegetable in his mouth.

Kisame looked pitifully down at his stomach as he held it then sniffed the aroma in the air. He looked back up, watching Itachi eat some rice and fish."That really looks good! Can I hav-"

"No." The Uchiha interrupted without looking up from his food.

"Come on, Itachi! You saw that itty bitty burger that I ate! How was that suppose to fill a big man like me!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Buy a meal next time."

Kisame flagged the man across from him. "Whatever! You wouldn't be saying that if you didn't have a wife that cooked you lunch and brought it to you everyday."

Itachi looked up and shrugged, "I bring it sometimes."

He shook his head as he continued with the subject, "How does she have time to do that anyway?"

"She's a housewife." A man injected from the doorway.

Itachi looked over as Kisame turned around to see a half-lidded eye Sasori leaning against the doorway with a paper in his hand. "Pein wants to see you." He said before walking away.

Kisame looked back at Itachi, who was putting the lid back on his lunch and getting up from his chair. "Is that true?"

He just threw a glance at the Hoshigaki, then walked around his desk and towards the door.

"See you when you come back." Kisame said waving.

"No. Get out." Itachi said standing at the door.

Kisame got up from the chair and looked at friend. "Why?!"

"I don't want you to touch my food."

Kisame just rolled his eyes as he left the room, Itachi following.

Itachi closed the door behind him and headed for the boss's office. he walked down the hallways of the firm he worked for: Akatsuki. He arrived at the elevator, entering as soon as the door opened and pushed the floor he needed to be on.

"Hold the door!" a man from down the hallway called. Itachi just stood there, not making a reach for the hold button. As soon as the door was about to close, a hand stopped it; the doors pulling back because of their sensors. A tried blonde entered and leaned on the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks a lot, yeah!" Deidara said but then looked up and suddenly gained his composure. "Itachi! What's up, yeah!"

Itachi just gave him a glance, then spoke. "Hi."

"It's been a long time since we spoke, yeah!" He said with a smirk. "How was the honeymoon?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. Does everyone like to ask that question? "Fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"That's great, yeah!" Deidara said finally pushing the floor he needed to reach. "Hey Itachi, how come you didn't put me in the wedding?"

The bell to the elevator rung and the doors opened. "Because I didn't want to." Itachi said while walking out, leaving a still smirking Deidara in the elevator.

Itachi walked down the hall thinking of his "friend's" idiotic question. Him and Deidara have been rivals since the blonde came to work here. He always competed with the Uchiha from to who got the most cases to who could stay out the longest. Itachi didn't care but still beat him at everything. He even beat Deidara at a quick game of golf. Itachi chuckled to himself as he approached the Partners' Office. Before he got there, the door opened and Konan came out. She combed her messy hair with her fingers then straightened the skirt and jacket of her suit. She began to walk faster down the hallway, quickly giving Itachi a "hey" as she ran pass him. Itachi turned his head and glared at the retreating Hoshigaki's girlfriend. He knew what Pein and her did on their time off. He might have given Kisame a hint on their actions, but that could affect his job and Itachi liked his job; it kept him busy and paid well, not that he didn't love staying home with his wife. Itachi entered Pein's office, seeing his boss straightened up like a recent female he just encountered.

"Hello Itachi." Pein said buttoning up his white shirt.

Itachi just nodded before the other two bosses to the firm entered. The one that entered first had very pale skin, almost white, with a gray tint to it. His messy, short olive brown hair, matching with his moss green suit. The other one came in, plopping in the one out of two vacant chairs. He had medium, brown short hair, covering a little of the scars on the sides of his face. His untucked white shirt was unbuttoned half-way, making the black singlet underneath visible. The pants he wore were a sage color and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, showing scars similar to the ones on his face.

"Let's get this over with. I have shit to do." the one in the chair said.

"Kakuzu, calm down." Pein said then looked up at Itachi. "Itachi, I'm sure you know my partners: Kakuzu and Zetsu."

Itachi threw both bosses a glance then turned back to Pein. He turned back to Zetsu when he started talking.

"We have a case for you." Zetsu told Itachi calmly.

"Yeah, and it will give this firm big bucks and a good reputation if we win it. Kicking the DA done a notch." Kakuzu stated.

"Yes, it will. But before I could give the case to you, I needed to talk it through with my partners first. They wanted to see it you were capable for the job." Pein said.

"Pein tells me your a good lawyer." Zetsu spoke with disbelief.

Itachi glared at Zetsu then looked back at Pein who was now leaning back against his chair. "He is." Pein said with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a whistle came from the kitchen. Hinata left her sister and friend in the living room to go get the tea. She entered her kitchen, walked around the island, then took the kettle off the stove. Taking 3 tea cups on a tray filled with raspberry tea back to the living room, she set the tray down on the coffee table between the couch and big screen.

"Wow. Thanks Hinata!" Hanabi said while picking up her cup.

"Yeah, Hinata thanks! Your tea is the best." Ino said also taking her cup, continuing to watch the talk show on the television.

"Your welcome." Hinata said quietly as she toke her tea and sat down next to Ino.

"This show sucks!" Ino yelled as she turned the t.v. off. "I'd rather be talking about you and Itachi!" The Yamanaka said with a sly smile looking at the young Mrs. Uchiha.

Hinata looked down into her tea and shyly smiled, "There's n-nothing to talk a-about."

"Really? you seem extra happy when I come to visit you in the mornings." Hanabi added with a sly smile also. "And you look tried too."

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata shouted looking at her sister with a deep blush.

"Aw! Ino look! Our little Hinata is growing up!" Hanabi said putting her tea back on the tray. She looked back up at the wide eyed and blushing Hinata and laughed. "We're just playing with you."

Ino laughed too while placing her tea cup back on the tray. "I don't know how you could be happy anyway! That man is such a prude!"

Hinata giggled softly at her friend's accusation, "No he's not." She voiced.

Ino rolled her eyes in a playing fashion before continuing, "Then why doesn't he ever say hi to us when we're here? Or why doesn't he laugh when my Dei-kun makes a joke? Everyone knows he's funny!"

"Ino, Itachi doesn't like Deidara." Hanabi stated clearly.

The Yamanaka was taken aback at this statement. She thought her Deidara got along with everyone; but of course he wouldn't get along with that prick. "Why not?!" She asked looking at Hinata.

Hinata laughed then smiled at her blonde friend and shrugged.

Ino put her finger up in the air to press on farther with the matter but a knock at the door came. Hinata put her tea down then got up and walked to the door. Before opening the door, she fixed her tight, lightweight violet hoodie and brushed off the pants to match.

"Hinata! It's so lovely to see you again!" Mikoto shouted and hugged her daughter-in-law as soon as the door was opened.

"Mikoto! Don't strangle the poor girl!" Fugaku said while entering the condominium.

Mikoto let go and looked at Hinata worried, "Oh my! Did I hurt you?!"

Hinata smiled then shook her head, "No. I'm fine."

"Good!" The mother said smiling then walked in the back room with the rest of the girls. "Hello girls!"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." Both Ino and Hanabi said cheerfully.

Fugaku smiled at both of them as Hinata appeared besides Mikoto. "Does anybody want anything?" She asked quietly.

Mr. Uchiha patted his stomach while smiling at his daughter-in-law. "Got anything sweet?"

Hinata nodded her head as she walked in the kitchen. Mikoto looked at her husband with squinted eyes and she shook her head. He looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow. "What?"

"You know you shouldn't eat sweets! It's not good for your health!" Mikoto said.

"Honey, I'm fine! I promise!" He argued. Hinata came back with a plate full of chocolate and strawberry mochi.

"Here." She said placing the plate on the tray with the tea.

"Thanks." Hanabi said picking one up.

"Yeah, these are great!" Ino said with a stuffed mouth.

The older Uchihas picked up one for themselves then sat. Fugaku took a bite looking around the room nodding. "This place is nice! I can't believe my boy has been married for two months, and I never been inside his house!" He said after swallowing. He took another bite of the chocolate mochi then almost choked on it at seeing the television. "Wow! Itachi's a big spender! Mikoto, why didn't he ever buy us a big screen?" Fugaku asked his wife, who was enjoying a strawberry mochi.

Mikoto finished the little dessert in her hand then smiled at him. "Because," She started, now looking at Hinata, "We're not her." She finished pointing at the younger Mrs. Uchiha.

Hinata put her mochi in her lap, her face having a huge cherry hue on it making Hanabi and Ino laugh.

"That reminds me. When does my baby come home?" Mikoto asked cheerfully.

Hinata looked up and gave the "what, me?" look. She raised her sleeve up to look at the watch, it reading _3:27_. "He usually comes home around 7 o'clock." She said looking at her in-laws.

Mikoto gave her a sad look before getting up, bringing her husband up with her. "Aw. I was really hoping we could stay until he got home but this man has a doctor's appointment." She said, pointing at Fugaku when mentioning him.

"What for?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Fugaku put his hand up, as if stopping her and smiled. "Don't worry. It's just a check up."

"Yeah! I told him to stay away from those sweets!" The mother-in-law voiced.

Fugaku and Mikoto walked to the door, Hinata following. Fugaku opened the door and let his wife out before him.

"Remember Hinata! Keep my baby in place!" Mikoto yelled in the house before walking towards their car. Fugaku looked at Hinata and swirled his finger around his ear before leaving, making her laugh. Hanabi hug her sister before she was about to exit. "I have to leave too. I have to work unlike the two of you." She said closing the door behind her.

Hinata walked back into the living room seeing Ino watching some cartoon. The blonde turned her head and smiled at her friend. "Ready to do nothing as always?"

Mrs. Uchiha giggled softly and nodded before going to join her friend on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brown headed prosecutor looked down at the desk in front of his client with wide, anger filled eyes. He jerked his head towards to jury, all looking at him in disbelief. Then he turned to face to criminal lawyer with no expression and his content client. the prosecutor ran his fingers through his messy hair in frustration.

"Are you finished Mr. Inuzuka?" Jiraiya asked him.

Kiba shook his head in disbelief to himself then sighed in defeat. "Yes, Judge." He sat down in his seat, then looked over at his shocked client.

"Your just going to give up?! Just like that?" Yutaka whispered.

Kiba looked at her with a sad face. "There nothing else I can do Miss Anno."

Yutaka put her hand over her chest and grabbed her shirt tightly. "But he rapped me!"

"Listen! You think I like this!" Kiba pointed at the jury while still looking at her, "I believe you! But they don't!" He pointed to the sitting lawyer across the room, "Because of him!"

Jiraiya looked at the criminal lawyer sitting his seat. "Do you have anything else to add, Mr. Uchiha?"

"No." Itachi said without hesitation.

"Okay." The judge said, then picked up his gavel. "The jury will make there deliberation and give it when their ready. Court is dismissed" He finished, knocking his gavel on its sound block twice.

Itachi got out of his chair, getting ready to leave but was stopped by his client standing in front of him. "Thank you." Masaru Fukada said in a relieved voice.

Itachi looked behind him seeing people exit the court room, wishing he could do the same. "It's my job."

Masaru tried to speak again but the Uchiha just walked around him.

Itachi exited the court room, glaring at his happy friend staring at him while leaning against the wall. "Good job." Kisame said with a smirk as he stood up straight.

Itachi just looked at him before walking off, Kisame followed. Both walked out of the building and stood on the sidewalk. "So, you wanna go to the bar?" Kisame asked as Itachi finally flagged done a taxi.

"No." Itachi said getting in the taxi.

"Yes you do!" Kisame said cheerfully getting in the cab as well.

xxxx

"You gonna order anything, yeah!" Deidara slurred, speaking to the Uchiha.

"Yeah! Order something!" Kisame added.

"I don't drink." Itachi stated.

"Damn! Just fucking order something, you piece of shit!" Hidan slurred out as well.

Itachi glared at the religious man before getting out off of the stool at the bar and walking away.

"Hey!" Kisame called out to the Uchiha. "Where ya goin'?"

"Home." He answered, not turning around and exiting the bar.

xxxx

Itachi paid the taxi driver before getting out of it and watching the cab drive off. He looked up in the sky, it having a red and orange tint to it due to the sunset, then at his watch. _'It's almost 6:30, I came home early.'_ Itachi walked up the walkway to his condo. He opened the auburn wooden door, entered, and closed it lightly. The Uchiha walked back towards the living room. He took off his black suit jacket and placed it on the black couch. Itachi looked up and glared at the blonde sitting on the other couch watching t.v. Ino felt someone staring at her and turned her head; she nearly screamed at the sight of Hinata's husband but then thought otherwise at the way he was staring at her. She was a little afraid of the Uchiha and now that she knew he didn't like Deidara... the blonde turned the television off, got off the couch quickly and headed towards to the main door. "Tell Hinata I said bye." Ino said strolling past the man.

Itachi just looked at the blonde leave and slam the front door.

"Ino? What happ-" Hinata said while walking out the kitchen then stopped at the sight of her husband. Itachi gave her a small smile and she returned it but the smile was soon replaced with a questionable look. "Where did Ino go?"

Itachi smirked as he looked at the front door then back a Hinata. "I'm getting in the shower."

Hinata stared at her husband as he walked up the stair, towards their room. She went back in the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi unbutton his shirt then took it off along with the undershirt beneath. He discarded the rest of his clothes after taking off his black loafers that matched his suit. The Uchiha wrapped the maroon towel around his waist then picked up his discarded clothes and headed to the bathroom. Putting the used clothes in the hamper, he turned the shower on and adjusted it to his liking. Itachi put his towel on the bar on the shower door. He slid the door open and stepped in, relaxing as soon as the hot water hit his body. Itachi closed his eyes, letting the water slide down his face and his body making it glisten. Turning his head towards the shelf in the shower, he grabbed his a bottle labeled: shampoo/body wash. He squeezed some of the red substance in his hand and lathered it against his toned body and long hair after putting the bottle back on the shelf. He scrubbed the suds in his hair, watching the foam from his body go down the drain while thinking. _'The case went good today. Now we'll just have to wait for the jury.'_ Itachi wasn't worried at all about the jury. The Inuzuka didn't have any good evidence to prove his accusations wrong.

_**(1 hour into the case)**_

_"Miss Anno. You said you were raped by Mr. Fukada, yes?" Itachi asked impassively._

_"Yes." Yutaka answered , eyes red from hours of crying._

_"Mr. Fukada is in his late 40s, almost 50. You are?"_

_"24."_

_Itachi looked at the jury then to the smirking prosecutor. "That's all." He said, letting Yutaka know she could get of the stand. Once she sat down in the seat next to her lawyer, Itachi walked towards the jury in a slow pace._

_"Jury, I have an accusation to make." Every head in the jury was turned towards the Uchiha. Itachi looked over to Yutaka, "Miss Anno has committed defamation of slander." He finished, making everyone in the courtroom gasp and Kiba laugh._

_"You have no proof." The Inuzuka said with a smirk then continued laughing._

_Itachi turned to Jiraiya, "Judge, I have 3 witnesses I would like to present." He said, making Kiba stop laughing. A policeman walked in the courtroom pushing a cart with a television on it, making everyone turn their heads. He pushed it until it was on the side were the judge, the jury, and lawyers could see it. Itachi picked up the remote on the cart. "These three men: Yasuko Hirata, Takashi Sato, and Hiro Komori, have all been convicted of rape by Yutaka Anno. All being in their late 40s to early 50s and having billionaire estates or a bountiful amount of money."_

_"So! That doesn't mean anything! They rapped me!" Miss Anno yelled._

_Itachi looked at her while pushing the power button on the remote. "This is a live video." He added._

_"Mr. Sato, did you rape this girl?" The man on the t.v. asked showing Takashi a picture of Yutaka._

_"No! She said it was okay! I respect women! I would never do that! I told you people this already!" Takashi said emotionally._

_Hiro and Yasuko looked at him in shook. "She told me that too!" Hiro said angrily._

_"Likewise." Yasuko added._

_The man who asked the question earlier shuffled through the papers in his hand. "Mr. Hirata, what was your relationship with Miss Anno?"_

_"She worked as one of my assistants. She started to hang around me when I stayed late nights at the office. Then, One thing led to the other and..." Yasuko trailed off._

_The man looked at the other two convicted men and they nodded in agreement._

_Itachi turned off the television and looked at the surprised prosecutor and his client. He walked over to his desk and picked up a folder. Itachi took the folder to Jiraiya and gave it to him. "In there are pictures of the four men and Miss Anno together." He said then looked over at Yutaka next to Kiba. "In the beginning of this trial, You said you didn't socialize with the men, correct?"_

_"Objection!" Kiba yelled standing up._

_"Overruled." Jiraiya said._

_"Didn't you?" Itachi asked the question again._

_Yutaka looked around with wide eyes. She was trembling so much, the chair was shaking._

_"But!" Kiba started, but then just stood there in silent._

Itachi smirked to himself, watching the last patch of suds from his hair go down the drain. He turned off the faucet then got out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist, water dripping off his body and hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata placed two filled plates on the round wooden table. Both plates having grilled shrimp and scallops with steamed vegetables on the side. She went back in the kitchen and came back with two bowls of fried rice. Hinata looked at the table and smile, but remember about the drinks. After straightening her purple tank top and her bottoms: sky blue pajama pants with yellow ducks printed on them, she went to the refrigerator and got out one can of grape soda and one bottle of water. This time when she went back to the dinning room, one of the two vacant seats were occupied. Itachi looked up at his wife with a impassive look. He didn't have a shirt on, his straight, long side ponytail hung off his shoulder to mid-torso; He had on a pair of baggy, black silk pajamas that almost covered half of his bare feet.

"Looks good." He commented on the food while looking at it.

Hinata took the seat across from him, "Thank you." she quietly.

Itachi picked up his chopsticks, and was about to begin eating until his heard a loud sound come from his stomach. He looked down at his stomach then at his laughing wife. She put her hands to stop herself, but it just muffled the giggles. Itachi softly glared at her before gracing Hinata with a small smile then started eating and so did she.

xxxx

"How was your day?" Itachi asked laying on their bed watching t.v.

Hinata turned off her electric toothbrush and walked out the bathroom. "It was good. How about you?" She asked getting on the bed as well.

Itachi put is arm around her and pressed her possessively towards him, feeling her soft pale skin against his arm. "Good." He said looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She felt him staring at her and turned to him, raising her eyebrows. Suddenly, the Uchiha climbed on top of his wife and kissed her passionately. Hinata gasped a little, letting Itachi force his tongue in her mouth. Oblivious to trying, He easily dominated over their tongues. Itachi quickly broke the kiss, but fiercely kissed her again after removing her shirt. He skillfully undid her cotton, white bra, letting her c-cupped bust fall freely. Itachi broke the kiss to look at her breast; her pink nipple erect from the current excitement. He moved his vision to her face and russet eyes would have met with amethystine ones if Hinata hadn't averted hers. The Uchiha smirked at his wife shy demeanor then took a mound in his mouth and sucked on it viciously. Bringing one hand up, he grabbed her other breast with a firmed grip. He moved it in an up and down motion, brushing over the rosy bud with the tip of his finger while he played with the other one in his mouth: using his teeth and tongue.

Hinata was uncontrollably breathing. She moaned louder each time Itachi flickered his tongue and fingers over her nipples. She looked up at the still clam Itachi when he stopped his bantering. His wife wiggled out of her bottoms as he pulled them off, soon discarding his. He placed himself in between her legs and leaned forward, their faces only centimeters away. Itachi placed his hands on the sides of her face, trapping her in the middle. He kissed her softly, but the kissed turned into a firm one when he entered her. The Uchiha started a slow tempo, moving to a quicker pace as soon as he broke the kiss.

Hinata cut off her heated moans by biting her bottom lip. She had a huge blush running from ear to ear. Itachi pushed into her sex a few more times, making her finally reach her climax; he soon reached his own, ejecting his seed in her after a few fast thrusts. Itachi collapsed on top of Hinata, both harshly breathing and sweating. He pulled out of her slowly, grunting, and rolled off of her. Itachi quickly grabbed his wife and pulled her into a tight hold, her back touching his torso. He bent his head down and sniffed her hair, it still having her divine sent erupting from it: grapes. The Uchiha smirked as he drifted off into a deep sleep: life truly was wonderful.

xxxx

Itachi shoot his eyes open at the sound of the telephone ringing in their room. Gaining his composure, he got up and went to pick up the phone. "Yes."

As the person on the phone was talking, he glanced over to the digital clock on the nightstand near the bed. It read _5:56_. "I'm coming." He said before hanging up. Itachi looked back at his wife's naked body on the bed, peacefully sleeping. Before he went to the bathroom to get ready, he softly kissed his wife on her forehead making her curl into a ball, smiling. He smirked at her then retreated to the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth, think about what she said over the phone. It seems, the wonderful life he once had, would have to be put on hold for a while.

* * *

ooh, cliffy... i think. review pls! and if you all haven't got it by now, all rookie 9 and team Gai are the prosecutors and the Akatsuki are the bad guys- i mean criminal lawyers. the Sannins are the judges too. but i may not put in my Orochimaru because you meanies might make fun of him! XP 


	3. Daily Life

Ah! happy V-Day!... which i don't like -.- anyway this is my v-day present to you, hope you like!... and guys, whats with the reviews?!

i know the story isn' that bad b/c i get alot of story alerts! pls give me reviews, i need them for a confident boost! no confident boost, i might not update do to paranoia. i was going to update on sunday but i finished and well... sighs pls i'm dying over here TT- anyway, nigiri and norimaki is sushi have fun XX

* * *

"I told you to watch your health!" Mikoto yelled at Fugaku, who was laying in a hospital bed. She began to say something else, but broke down in tears.

"I'm going to be alright. You know doctors always exaggerate over these kind of things." Fugaku said trying to calm down his wife.

Itachi looked at his parents from across the small room. His vision drifted over to his quiet brother, seeing that he wasn't in a bad mood. No, he just looked as if he didn't have business being there. Itachi walked over to the bed, appearing besides his younger brother. "What happened?" Itachi asked as if he didn't care.

Mikoto wiped her eyes and looked up at her eldest son. "We came here yesterday just for a simple check-up." She averted her eyes to the ground as tears began to form once again, "They said he has lung cancer."

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Fugaku said with cheer.

Mikoto looked at him with wide eyes, "Not that bad?! You have cancer that makes you cough up blood!" She furrowed her brow when he flagged her.

"It was problem that strawberry mochi we had yesterday. Itachi, you never told me your wife was such a good cook!" He said winking at his older son. He turned to Sasuke and gave him a disappointed look, one he was very familiar with. "When are you ever gonna get married?"

Sasuke just took in the insult that his dad gave him, like he usual did.

Mikoto forced a small smile, looking at her younger son. "He going to fine a girl, Fugaku."

"Yeah, Yeah. But will he ever find one in-" Fugaku was interrupted by his own harsh coughing. He put his hand over his mouth while grabbing his chest roughly.

Mikoto started to panic. She looked around the room, noticing Sasuke was standing near the oxygen generator. "Sasuke! Put the oxygen mask on your dad!" she yelled.

Sasuke calmly turned around, getting the mask off the generator. He tried to put it on his father's mouth but was stopped several times because Fugaku kept on moving and his hand was in the way. After so much difficultly, Fugaku held in a cough and snatched the mask out of Sasuke's hand. "Give me that! You can't do anything right!" He breathed out before putting the breathing mask over his mouth.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Mikoto said, hitting the now calm Fugaku softly on the shoulder.

Itachi looked over at his younger brother. The young Uchiha's eyes were averted to the ground and his jaw was clenched. Itachi knew Sasuke was use to this by now, its been going on like this forever. Their dad would always insult Sasuke or put him down when ever he got the chance, making Sasuke put his head down in shame or look away. Then their mom would always stick up for him, letting Sasuke know that she was on his side. Itachi knew Sasuke and Fugaku didn't get along. The only person he really gave the time of day was their mother. Yes, Itachi was very accustom to this little routine his family had. This little, nasty routine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the sun that crept in the room through the blinds. She slowly lifted herself up, her hair long indigo her falling over her body angelically. Hinata took a secure look around the room. _'Where's Itachi?'_ She looked at the clock: _7:02_._'I thought he didn't have to work today.'_ The petite wife got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, shyly covering her body.

xxxx

"T-Thank you." She said quietly to the cab driver after paying him. Hinata got out of the taxi and looked around the busy streets of the city. She figured she would go out since Itachi wasn't home; she had been craving a latte anyway.

She struggled her way through the busy sidewalk but soon reached her destination: the coffee shop. She entered the shop, stopping in surprise when she saw a person looking similar to her husband, but wasn't him. She walked up to him, his back facing her. "Um? S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke paid for his coffee then turned around seeing his brother's wife. "What?" He asked impatiently.

Hinata blushed from her nervousness. She and Sasuke never really had a friendship. No, they were more like acquaintances in the same family. Well, that's exactly what they were. "U-um, d-do you know w-were I-Itachi is?"

"I'm not his keeper." Sasuke said harshly.

She lowered her eyes to the ground, "S-Sorry." Hinata said sadly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, feeling bad for her. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. "Did you try his cell phone?"

Hinata shot her head up and nodded.

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall then back at his brother's wife. "I think he went to work."

Hinata widely smiled at Sasuke, thankful for his help. "Oh, thank you." She said before walking out of the shop.

Sasuke felt his stomach churn at her warm smile. The corners of his mouth moved upward slightly before he mentally shook off the feeling and left the shop as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame shook his head as he shuffled through the papers on his desk. He looked down at the paper with the case he had to do today. He scoffed then cocked his eyebrow at his friend giving him a cold glare. "What?"

"What do you want?" Itachi said still sending Kisame that icy glare.

Kisame looked at Itachi still confused. "What do you mean what do I want?"

The Uchiha breathed in deeply through his nose, and exhaled deeply through the same passage. "You called me here."

"Yeah so we could hang- Hey where are you going?" He called the retreating Uchiha.

Itachi didn't answer him, but stopped at the door from the sight of his wife. "Hinata."

"Hinata!" Kisame yelled at Itachi's wife. He got up and tried to get near her to greet her welcomely but Itachi sent him a death glare. Kisame snapped his head back in awareness.

Hinata shyly smiled at the Hoshigaki, "H-Hi Kisa-"

"Hinata lets go." Itachi interrupted.

Hinata looked up at her husband with parted lips then nodded in acceptance. She gave Kisame a small bow before walking down the hallway with her husband.

"Hey!" Kisame yelled, jogging after the Uchihas. He started walking as he caught up with them. "Where are you going?"

Itachi put his arm around Hinata as they walked out the building. "That's none of your business." He said before walking through the doors.

"But..." Kisame started and watched as they exited the building. "I have 3 more hours left until my trial." He finished, muttering the rest to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stared down at the menu in her hands, she looked up at her husband. He put his menu down feeling her looking at him. Hinata quickly looked back down at her menu, blushing because she was caught staring. Itachi snorted at his wife as the waiter approached their table. "May I get you anything?" He asked with a smile.

Itachi looked over at his wife, who was still looking at the menu, then looked back at their waiter. "Nigiri."

The waiter nodded, writing his order on a pad. The younger man looked at Hinata. "And you miss?"

Hinata looked up at him and smile. "M-Miso ramen, p-please."

The young waiter wrote Hinata's order on the pad and took the menus before he left.

A relaxing silence took over the table, leaving both Uchihas in thought. Surprisingly, Hinata spoke first. "Where did you go this morning?" She asked quietly.

The small smile that appeared on Itachi's face when she started talking disappeared. He turned his head, deciding whether to tell her or not.

Hinata looked down at her lap, watching her fingers play with the amber-colored fabric of her babydoll dress.

Itachi looked back at his wife, noticing she looked apologetic. "My dad," He started, and continued when she looked up. "has lung cancer."

Her eyes widened in shock, not believing what he just said. She quickly lowered her eyes, filled with sadness. "Sorry."

Itachi looked impassively at her before he cleared his throat. When she looked up, again he graced her with the smile he only gives her. "He's fine."

Hinata smiled weakly at Itachi until she looked down in thought. "You still hungry?" Itachi asked.

His wife looked up and shook her head with a sad smile. Itachi got up and extended his hand out to Hinata. "Me neither."

She took his hand and he escorted her out of the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few weeks were hectic for the Uchiha. Even though Itachi won every case Pein had given to him, he still had his personal life to worry about. His father wasn't doing any better. The doctors gave him many treatments but all seemed to fail. Itachi's mom wasn't taking this information well. She was just as worried as he was but he wasn't showing his. Mikoto did nothing but visit Fugaku in the hospital 24-7. She looked very depressed and had black rings around her eyes. At least Hinata sometimes took care of her while she was at the hospital. _'Hinata.'_ Well, his wife was doing fine. She wasn't as happy but was very understanding like he knew she would be. The Uchiha smiled to himself just thinking about her. No, there wasn't any trouble at home... at least not yet.

"Itachi, what are you smiling at, yeah." Deidara asked, turning the channel on the big screen.

Itachi glared over at his "friend" playing with his t.v. Ino came over more than an hour ago with him and took Hinata out shopping, leaving the blonde here. He looked over at the other couch and saw his bluish friend smirking at the television. Kisame had this crazy idea of "hanging out", and Itachi's condo just happened to be the spot. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at his annoying guests. What he wouldn't give now to have his Hinata in his arms, and-

"Your smiling again, yeah." Deidara added.

"Ha. He's probably daydreaming about Hinata." Kisame said in a joking matter.

Deidara laughed as he turned the television off and faced Itachi. "Man, yeah. Your whipped."

Itachi's blood started to boil as he glared at the annoying blonde. "Get out." He hissed at Deidara.

Deidara laughed at the anger Itachi. "Calm down Itachi, yeah. I was just playing." He smirked as he through a glance at Kisame. "Kisame?"

"What?"

Deidara got up and started looking around the room. He checked under the couch and looked up and shrugged. "Where do you think Itachi's hiding his collar and leash, yeah. I'm sure he'll want a walk when his master gets home." He said laughing.

Itachi got up from his chair and furrowed his brow as he glared at his guest. "I said get out."

Deidara smirked at the furious Uchiha. "What, yeah? You want a walk now?"

Kisame stood up, "Cool it, Deidara." He said warningly.

The blonde flagged the Hoshigaki then faced Itachi. "But I understand, yeah." He turned his head to look at a frowning Kisame, "If I had a girl who looked like Hinata, I wouldn't mind having a master either."

Kisame's frown turned into a sly smirk, "What? Ino not living up to your standards?"

Deidara shook his head, "No, it's not that, yeah. Hinata just has those perfect..." He stopped and put his hands up to his chest, making it look like he was cupping big breasts. Deidara started laughing when Kisame did but stopped as soon as he felt a fist on his cheek. The punch sent the blonde flying backwards, his head hitting the couch's arm rest on the way down.

"Whoa!" Kisame yelled looking at the blonde on the ground, then drifted his vision to the anger Uchiha clenching his fist.

As soon as Deidara was about to get up, he heard the door open. The blonde smirked at the Uchiha before he laid back down on the floor.

"Where back! Ya'll should see- Deidara!" Ino yelled dropping the bags in her hand then running over to her boyfriend on the floor. "What happened?!" She asked lifting him up in her lap.

Deidara groaned out of pain and winced when Ino touched his cheek.

"I-I'll go get some i-ice!" Hinata said when she saw the two blondes on the floor. She walked in the kitchen then came back out with a rag full of ice. The spouse bent down on the floor with her friend and moved Deidara's head so it was on her lap. Hinata placed the rag on his red cheek. She looked up at Ino, "Ino, go to the bathroom and get some painkillers and a glass of water."

Ino nodded her head as she went to the kitchen for the water. Deidara smiled with closed eyes as he made a comfortable spot on Hinata's lap for his head. "Thanks Hinata."

Hinata looked down at the blonde with wide eyes as she blushed. The cherry hue deepened when Deidara moved up more, almost hitting her breasts.

Kisame shook his head in disapproval at the blonde's antics. He looked over at his friend, eyes widened at the look on Itachi's face. Itachi was about to walk over to Deidara until Kisame turned him around and pushed him into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he turned around and pushed the Hoshigaki's hand away. "Don't touch me." He said furiously. He was about to walk back into the living room but Kisame stood in his way. "Move."

The Hoshigaki shook his head and put his hands out. "Calm down." Itachi tried to walk around him again but he just moved in front of the Uchiha. "You know how Deidara is! In plus, you don't want to do anything you might regret!"

Itachi looked at his friend impassively before turning around.

Kisame sighed in relief when Itachi walked through the arch that led to the dinning room... that also led back to the living room. He widened his eyes in realization and went after his friend. Kisame went to the dining room and saw that Itachi had already made his way to the hallway that led to the living. He ran to the hallway to catch up with the anger Uchiha. "Itachi wai-" Kisame stopped when he saw Itachi had his around his wife's shoulders. He walked into the living seeing Deidara was on the couch and his head was on Ino's lap. The Hoshigaki sighed in relief once again.

"I'm going to take Deidara home and stay there for a while." Ino said looking at Hinata.

Hinata smiled and watched the two blondes walk past her. Deidara turned around and smirked, "See you later Kisame, Itachi. Hinata thanks, yeah." He saw how Itachi pulled his wife closer to him when he mentioned her name. The blonde chuckled to himself, causing his girlfriend to look up at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked opening the door.

"Nothing, yeah." He said before walking out. Ino waved to Hinata then closed the door behind them.

"I-I'm going t-to get dinner s-started." Hinata said before walking in the kitchen.

Kisame smirked at Hinata retreating into the kitchen then started looking around, searching for something. The bluish man looked at Itachi, "What time is it?"

Itachi stared impassively at him for a moment before turning his head, reading the clock on the wall behind him. "Almost 8 o'clock." He said facing Kisame.

"Oh! I have to go!" Kisame said opening the front door. Before he walked out he turned his head smirking. "See you at work tomorrow?"

Itachi gave him a single nod and watched him shut the front door. The Uchiha walked into the living room and looked at his wife cooking in the kitchen. Before he could walk through the arch, the telephone rung. He averted his eyes to the phone until he walked over to it then picked it up. "Yes."

"Yeah! Can I speak to Hinata, please." The loud man over the phone yelled.

Itachi looked at the phone. He had a good idea who it was. "Who's this?"

"Naruto."

The Uchiha knew it. Itachi clenched his jaw before he spoke, "She's not here."

"Oh. Can you tell her I called?"

_Click._

Itachi looked at the phone with a furrowed brow. He knew about Hinata and Naruto's past. His wife and the dumb blonde use to go out, and he knew she was head over heels for the Uzumaki. But they broke up because of his Infatuation with that pink headed chick. He didn't cheat on her, but couldn't break his feelings for that other girl. Now him and Hinata were good friends... unfortunately. Itachi made sure when ever he was around, the two wouldn't communicate. So far, so good. Itachi smirked out of victory until his wife called him.

"Itachi?" Hinata asked standing behind him.

The Uchiha turned and looked down at his wife. He raised both eyebrows asking "what".

Hinata glanced behind him at the phone. "Who was that?"

"Nobody."

She smiled at him then started walking back to the kitchen. Hinata made a small squeak sound at the feel of a pat on her butt. She put her hands on her mouth then hesitantly turned around, seeing Itachi on the couch watching t.v. The Uchiha turned his head and smirked at his blushing wife. Hinata just gave him a small smile before vanishing into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi walked into the big room and looked around. There was a long table in the middle with a woman around his age on one side: his client, and two middle age men with a man younger than him: the prosecutor and his clients. Itachi closed the door behind him and took a seat next to the woman. He looked over at her, noting she had brown medium length hair that came to her shoulders. She had fair peach skin and gray eyes; they matched perfectly with the cobalt-colored blouse she was wearing with her short, denim skirt. Itachi frowned at the woman's skirt. He didn't approve of clothes that showed off too much skin anymore, mostly because of the way Hinata dressed. The Uchiha looked over at the men across the table, seeing a familiar someone out of the three.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

Itachi smirked at his brother and nodded.

Sasuke picked up the papers in front of him and read a bit of information off of them. "Your client, Rizu Minowa, has given her mortgage company counterfeit money."

Rizu rolled her eyes, "I told you people already! I got that money straight from the bank."

Sasuke stared at her then cleared his throat before he continued, "The owners of the company, Iku Moriyama and Jin Araki, have agreed to not take this to court if you just pay them the full amount with genuine money."

"My client isn't going to pay. She already has." Itachi said, glancing over at Rizu.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in frustration. He wanted to keep this absurd case inside thist room. "Fine. Then my clients and I will discuss these matters." With that, The younger Uchiha started talking with the two older men.

Rizu turned to Itachi, giving the men across the table a dirty look. "Man I can't believe them!" She said anger. She looked securely at Itachi and smiled. "Oh! I'm sorry! My name's Rizu Minowa!"

"I know." Itachi said before getting up. He stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist. The Uchiha quickly snatched his hand away. "What?" He asked, anger that she just touched him.

"I think we should get to know each other better. Let's say, over lunch!" She said happily.

"No."

Rizu ran after the retreating Uchiha. She started walking beside Itachi then stepped in front of him to make him stop. "Okay. Then how about to talk about the case?"

Itachi looked at her then the exit. "Why?"

She opened the door, waiting for him to go before her. "Because I think I should know stuff like this."

The criminal lawyer hesitated then sighed in approval. "Fine." He said walking out the front door.

A huge smile appeared on Rizu face as she followed her lawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata looked down at the black bento in her hands, then up at the building her husband worked in. She walked up the concrete stairs, and opened the glass doors with her free hand. Hinata smiled at the secretary that waved happily at her before making her way to the elevator. She was about to enter until she heard a familiar voice.

"There's no need to go up there. He left." Kisame said walking up to Hinata. "Hi, Hinata."

Hinata smiled up at her husband's friend, "W-Where d-did he go?"

The Hoshigaki sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he looked away. "Umm... well I guess you could say he went out for a meeting."

The indigo headed woman looked at him questionably.

"You never was a good liar, yeah." Deidara said, appearing besides the Hoshigaki with his hands in his pocket. "Hi, Hinata, yeah."

"H-Hi D-Deidara." She said nervously. She didn't like where this conversation was leading.

Deidara gave Hinata his famous smirk then voiced, "He's on a date, yeah."

Both Hinata and Kisame looked at him with wide eyes, Hinata's on the verge of tears. "What are you talking about?!" Kisame yelled. He looked at Hinata with concern, "No he's not."

"Don't worry, yeah." He said to Hinata, moving to her side and throwing his arm around the wife's shoulder. He looked at Kisame and smirked when he saw that the bluish man was frowning. "I could take you home and cheer you up, yeah." He said jokingly.

"No way." Kisame said shaking his head. "Itachi would kick your ass if he found you there with Hinata."

Deidara sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, then he drifted his vision down to Hinata. "Hinata, what do you think, yeah?"

"She's fine." A monotone voice came from down the hallway.

Kisame turned around and Deidara moved his arm away from Hinata as they both looked. Sasuke soon appeared besides Kisame with his hands lazily in his black pant's pocket. Kisame smirked down at the shorter man. "What's up, twerp?" He said playfully, causing him to earn a glare from the male Uchiha.

Sasuke walked by Deidara and Hinata without so much as a glance. When he was in the main lobby, he turned his head. "You coming?"

Hinata hesitated then looked at Kisame and when he nodded, she walked towards her brother-in-law. Deidara looked up at the other criminal lawyer and pointed to himself. "You sure he didn't want me, yeah?" He asked, laughing afterwards. Kisame looked at him impassively before punching the blonde in the arm and walking off. Deidara grabbed his arm while still laughing, then followed the Hoshigaki.

Sasuke watched as the petite woman slowly walked up to him. When she finally was in front of him, he started speaking. "Itachi went out to lunch with his client. Professional." He finished and noticed when he said the last word, she seemed more relaxed.

"T-Thank you." She said relieved.

Sasuke shrugged and was about to leave, but he noticed that she looked like she was about to say something.

"Umm..." She looked away when she started to blush.

Sasuke looked at her and blinked, "What?"

Still turned away, she extended her hands. "Y-You can... um, h-have this." She looked at him and got worried when he was just looking at her. "B-But only i-if y-you want it!"

After blinking a couple of times he spoke, "No tha-" He was interrupted by a loud growling sound coming from his stomach. Sasuke looked at Hinata before taking the bento out of her hands slowly.

Hinata give him a genuine smile, him returning it with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Itachi..." Rizu started, getting comfortable in the stool she was sitting at. She picked up her cup of tea and took a sip. "What do you do on your spare time?"

Itachi stared out the glass window next to their table, then faced Miss Minowa. "That has nothing to do with the case."

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Yes it does, silly!"

Itachi looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. _'Silly?'_

Rizu looked at him then smiled again. "So?"

Itachi turned his head to the window, looking at the people walk by. "That's none of your business."

Miss Minowa poked out her lips to look as if she was pouting. She really would like to get to know the Uchiha, but he wouldn't open up. An awkward silence came over the table, making Rizu look out the window as well. Rizu figured to make him talk, she would have to talk about that something that they came here to talk about first. Putting on a happy smile once again, she turned to face Itachi who was still looking out the window. She looked at his face wondering what he was think about, so decided to give the question a shot. "What are you thinking about?"

Itachi ignored her at first, but then thought she would just badger on about it so he turned to her. "Miss Minowa, you said-"

"Call me Rizu."

The Uchiha stared at her impassively and blinked a few times. Was this woman trying to... get to know him? If that was the case, he would end this "meeting" right now. He only tolerated two females in his life, one not giving him any problems of course, and he wouldn't make room for another one. He slowly put his left hand out on the table and tapped his ring finger hard, making Rizu look down. Getting the message, she slowly looked up at Itachi with a bashful smile. "Nice ring." She said laughing nervously.

Itachi brought his dormant arm up from his lap and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand. He stared at the woman across him with a bored look while tapping his index and middle fingers against his temple. His client just looked away and blushed with a simper.

xxxx

Itachi stared out the window of the taxi as it pulled up to his condo.

"Okay!" The driver said cheerfully when he stopped. He turned his head around and looked at Itachi with glee. "That well be 6,576 yen!"

The Uchiha reached into his pocket and pulled out a banknote of "7,000 yen", then handed it to the now more happier taxi driver.

"Thank you!"

Itachi threw him a simple glance then got out of the cab. Like a habit, he closed the door and watched the cab pull off. He didn't know when that started but...

A nasty gut feeling hit at the sight of his door. The lawyer clenched his jaw in suspicion. He always had a sixth sense when it came to things that didn't run in his favor, or something he didn't like._'What is it?... Who is it?' _Cracking his knuckles, he walked up to his door in a calm pace, then hesitantly opened it. Itachi closed the door softly, not making a sound. He looked down the hall towards the kitchen and living room and the kitchen light was on,... but he could hear the television too. The Uchiha furrowed his brow. Hinata never watched t.v. and cooked at the same time. That furrowed brow quickly turned into a cocked eyebrow at the sound of cheering on the television.

"Whoa! That makes the score 0 to 21!" The man on the television yelled.

Itachi was taken aback from the man yelling and cheering on the television. Hinata... doesn't watch sports either. Confused, He quietly walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Once in the living room, Itachi looked over to the television and saw football on it, then glared at the figure on the couch. His black hair perfectly gelled up in the back with two pieces fringed. He brought chopsticks up to his mouth, popping a piece of norimaki in. Itachi looked closer to see what he was eating. The figure had a almost empty black bento in his lap... that looked very familiar.

The Uchiha didn't like that the man on the couch was eating his food, in his house... with his wife. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Itachi started wondering what the person on the couch was doing here. Did he want something from him? No, because he would have never stayed. Then what was it? Hinata and the man never spoke on a regular basis. Hell, they hardly ever shared so much as a glance... or so he thought. Getting angrier than before, He opened his mouth to question the male but was interrupted.

"Itachi?" Came Hinata's voice from behind her husband, causing both brothers to turn around.

Itachi looked at Hinata with a skeptical eye then turned and glared at his brother.

Sasuke stared at his brother, wondering why he was looking at him that way. He turned the t.v. off then got off the couch with the bento in his hand. The Uchiha walked towards his brother, a little surprised when Hinata softly grabbed the lunch box out of his hand.

"I-I'll wash this out." She said before going back into the kitchen.

The older Uchiha gave Hinata's back a quick glance then went back to glaring at his brother.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not liking the way his brother was looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

Sasuke just stared at his sibling and blinked, "Problem?"

"Get out."

Not wanting to start an argument, the younger Uchiha glared at the older one then left without saying a word.

Hinata came out of the kitchen at the sound of a door opening and shutting. She looked up at her spouse who was staring at her weirdly.

"What was he doing here?" Itachi asked, trying to be calm.

"Oh, umm..." She started to trail off. She invited him over out of hospitality, and she didn't want to give Sasuke her husband's bento box. They had more, Itachi just seemed to take a liking to that one.

"answer me." He said in a louder tone than usual. His suspicion was at a high level. What could they have done while he was gone? Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend and Hinata is always home... _'Alone.'_tons of images started to enter his head. All of them with Hinata crying out in pleasure, moaning out a name- that wasn't his. Itachi scowled, _'Son of a bitch.'_

Hinata watched as her husband scowled and the way it was deepening. She started to get scared, but began to worry also at to why he was acting this way. "I-Itachi?" She said in a low voice.

Itachi looked up from the ground and sent a cold glare to his "cheating" wife. He stepped closer to her and saw how she back up, making him even more furious. In a swift move, he grabbed his spouse's arm in a firm grip. "Why was he **here**?" Itachi asked again, squeezing her arm tightly on the last word.

Hinata started to tremble under his hold. She never seen him act like this. "I-I-I-Itachi... y-your h-h-hurting m-me." She cried out of pain.

That simple plea brought the Uchiha back to reality. He let go of her arm, then stared at her with sorry filled eyes. He didn't like hearing her in pain, it made his chest hurt. He turned his head, avoiding the look on her face.

She grabbed her released arm and rubbed it to subdue the pain. Hinata looked up at Itachi's turned face. She caught a glimpse of small movement on his mouth that looked like "sorry". Biting her lip, she reached in and hugged him.

The affection that was shown towards him caught Itachi by surprise. Wasn't she mad at him? That couldn't be it because Hinata would never stay mad at someone. The Uchiha hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug and rested his chin on her shoulder. Once again, he mouthed the words that wouldn't escape his lips, _I'm sorry_.

Oblivious. This incident, these acts, had to be forgotten. Because it hurt. He never wanted to hear her in pain again, **ever**.

* * *

Itachi is losing it, but i made him that way, heh. Hint- remember that poor excuse for a sentence at the end.

oooo, **two** SasuHina moments! I'm hooked. No, no DeiHina. I like them, but this is totally a ItaHina... with a little SasuHina- i think. lol Deidara and Kisame are the comic relief. **REVIEW**! i beg you T.T... wait. is this story a dud? NOOO!...okay, forget my complaining, review pls!


	4. Ownership

-looks up at the genre- yeah, i changed it to angst instead of darma. meh, its a darkfic. did i tell you about character death? i didn't? shame on me. and also, this is what **married** people do...yeah.

did i mention that i don't own Naruto? i don't want tokyo tv suing me T.T

* * *

Itachi slowly walked down the aisle of the church with his wife beside him. As they continued to walk, he looked down at her. He saw how she almost struggled to keep up with him, even at their slow pace. Itachi turned his vision back to the front of the church; it kind of reminded him of their wedding, except Hinata wasn't wearing a black slim dress and she looked a lot more happy on that day. There wasn't anyone crying at his wedding either, at least not out of sorrow. It all felt like a dream, a nightmare more like it, but it turned straight into its harsh reality as they finally reached the alter, looking inside the coffin. The middle-aged man in the casket had his hands crossed over his chest, making creases in his white tuxedo...

Itachi turned his head to look at the large reef with the name "Fugaku" across the banner, not wanting to see his deceased father. He didn't think his father would die so soon, the doctors said he wouldn't. The Uchiha found his eyes averting to the body in the coffin anyway, a small lump forming in his throat. He exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding in and calmly turned around to walk back to his seat, his wife sadly trailing behind.

Both sat down almost all the way in the back, but Hinata didn't want to. She wanted to be up in the front with Mikoto to try and help her through this. But Itachi just went straight for the back, and she knew he wouldn't like it if she left him, especially since Sasuke was up there also. The brothers haven't talked to each other since that night, which was about three weeks ago. She suddenly looked over when she heard Itachi gulped intensely. Hinata knew he wasn't taking this well, even though he didn't show it. She slowly placed her soft, warm hand on top of his cold palm. His face stayed stoic, though he lightly squeezed his wife's hand.

The couple just stared up at the coffin at the alter. Only thing being heard was the Priest beginning his dialogue and Mikoto's crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Uchiha opened his front door, letting his wife go in before him. He watched as she took off her short black heels and set them down at the end of the stairs. She turned around to face him, eyes glossy. "A-Are you h-hungry?"

Itachi looked her up and down. Her eyes were red from crying and her bottom lip was a bit swollen from biting it. Her pulled back hair was in a neat bun this morning, but now was a messy ponytail. He would have laughed at her but he just didn't feel like it. "No."

She muttered a quick "me neither" as she lowered her head. Hinata sighed then looked up at Itachi. "I t-think I'm going to take a n-nap." she said with half-lidded eyes. She strolled slowly past her husband and walked sluggishly up the stairs.

Itachi watched as his wife went up the stairs then walked into the living room. She must be as tired as he was. Today felt like a long day, even though the funeral only lasted for about two hours and it was only 2 o'clock. Just seeing his dad like that made him want to punch a wall, but he had more self control than that.

He walked in his kitchen and opened his refrigerator, getting out a grape soda. Itachi looked out the kitchen window above the sink as he opened the little can. It was raining. Great, that just added more to the depression and frustration. He took a few gulps of soda from the can before resting it on the counter half empty. The Uchiha turned his head to look back out the window and started think about his dad._"We're sorry Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha that our treatments didn't work, but we assure you, Mr. Uchiha should be fine. He's a live one." _That's what the doctors said, and they repeated it so much, it was almost unbelievable. Alas, it was all lies. Itachi grinded his teeth together as he pour the rest of the soda down the sink. He left the empty can in the sink and went to sit on his couch. As he plopped on the suede couch, he placed both hands on his face, covering it. Itachi moved them upward slowly and ran his fingers through his black hair, pushing back his fringed hair and lose strands from his ponytail. He was just so frustrated! All he wanted to do was just-

The Uchiha slowly half opened his closed eyes and turned them to the stairway. For the first time that day, a small smirk crept up on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brown headed defendant looked down at the plate of cookies in her hand as she walked up the flight of stairs towards the her lawyer's building. She entered, cheerfully, and happily walked over to the main desk with a young secretary behind it.

"Yes, may I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Yes! I'm here to see my lawyer! We have a trial today!" She said with joy.

The secretary gave the woman a polite smile and said, "Miss, who's your lawyer?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh, okay." The woman behind the desk typed a few things in the computer on her desk then turned back to the defendant. "Miss, Itachi isn't here today."

The defendant lowered her head like she was sad. "Oh. Thank you." she said and walked off. She quickly glanced behind her, and when the secretary wasn't looking, the defendant quickly snuck by her down the hall. The brown-haired female sighed in relief when she got by and put back on her usual smile and walked towards the elevator. On her way, she saw a man a little older than her with a lot of piercings on his face. The man looked down at her and blinked in confusion. "Miss Minowa?"

Rizu balanced the plate in her hands and smiled up at one of the owners to the firm. "Hi, Mr..."

Pein put his hand out to stopped her struggle, "Just call me Pein."

"Oh, Good Afternoon Pein!"

Pein glanced at his watch on his wrist before looking back up at the happy girl. "Miss Minowa, what are you doing here? Your trial isn't until 6:30 and it's only 5 o'clock."

Rizu looked away and blushed in embarrassment, "I know, but-"

"And Itachi isn't even here today." Pein cut her off. "Didn't the secretary tell you that."

She cocked her eyebrow and opened her mouth slightly surprised. "He's not coming in at all?" Rizu started to worry more when Pein shook his head no. "But what about my trial?!"

Pein just stared down at his company's client as a familiar blonde appeared next to her. "Mmm, cookies, yeah." Deidara said as he tried to grab one, but Rizu quickly moved the plate away.

"Move you creep! These are for my lawyer!"

Deidara smirked at her as he quickly swiped one from the plate. "I am your lawyer, yeah." He said before shoving the whole chocolate cookie in his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata moved uncomfortably in the king-sized bed as another sound of thunder hit. She never did like the rain. To her, it was a bad omen, but today wasn't exactly a happy one. The wife turned over, now on her left side, and stared out the window across the room, watching the raindrops from the pouring rain slide down their bedroom window. The darkness of the night sky complimented it, as did the glare from the street light. It made her feel a bit happy. Even though she didn't like the rain, it was still beautiful. She shifted her gaze from the window to her sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful. His eyes, relaxed, and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed at a steady pace. He was a lot more relaxed than earlier, and that made her smile. She was happy that she was the one who gave him solace. A small cherry hue appeared on her face at the thought of how he received it.

She got up and put on her terry cloth, peach robe, that was placed on the lounging chair in their room, over her naked body. Hinata yawned and looked over at the clock on the nightstand near her husband's side. _8:17. _She sighed tiredly. She only got one full hour of sleep. Earlier, she planned to sleep from at least 2 to 4, but once she was up stairs and in bed, Itachi came up stairs as well and wanted sex. Like a good wife, she complied, but only because she thought she could get some rest afterwards. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Every time they finished, Itachi would just fool around with her more until he was turned on again. She tried to go to sleep multiple of times, but she couldn't, not with him "messing" with her.

Hinata bit her bottom lip as the blush on her face spread. She quietly walked out the room, not wanting to wake Itachi, then headed downstairs to the kitchen. As she closed the door behind her, a pair of russet eyes glowed in the dark room.

Hinata picked up the cold glass and placed it at her slightly opened mouth, letting the clear icy liquid go down her throat, quenching her thirst. Her lips gave off a small smile from satisfaction as she placed the used cup in the sink. A creek let out from the floor, making Hinata turn around, seeing a calm Itachi only wearing his long crimson pajama pants that hung off his hips, showing off his perfectly shaped "V".

"Oh, I-Itachi." Hinata said, blushing because her eyes kept drifting down. "Did I-I wake you u-up?"

Itachi smirked as he saw how his wife was having trouble looking him in the eye. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips as he started to kiss her exposed neck.

"Itachi..." She breathed out before slowly bringing both hands up and pushing him away a little, making him stare at her with disapproval but his eyes still had a glint of desire. "I, umm, was making dinner." Hinata lied. She didn't want to have sex anymore. She was too worn out from their activities and lack of sleep.

The Uchiha stared at his wife as he slowly undid the slash around her waist. "You're lying." He said bluntly.

She bit down hard on her lip as Itachi opened her robe seductively. He stared down at her still rosy nipples, irritated from his teasing earlier, before moving his mouth back to her neck. Hinata turned away and closed her eyes as he bit and licked her neck while playing with her medium-sized breast. Itachi let go of the now red flesh and trailed his wet tongue down her collar, towards her bare nipple, leaving a path of saliva. Hinata chewed more on her bottom lip as he slowly swirled his tongue around her nipple, and felt his teeth slightly touch it but he stopped at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Yes, saved by the bell.

Hinata tried to move away from her husband, but was stopped by him pressing his body on hers, trapping her between him and the counter. She looked at him with tired and confused eyes, "I-Itachi, the doo-"

"Leave it."

Damn, spoke too soon.

Itachi licked his lips lusciously as he moved back down to her breasts. As soon as the tip of his tongue touched her hardened nipple, another rang came from the door, plus a series of knocks, making the Uchiha withdraw his tongue back into his mouth as he bit down angrily. Itachi brought up his head quickly, and without even glancing Hinata's way, he walked towards the front door and opened it slowly as he gripped the knob. Behind the door was a red-eyed Mikoto.

"Hi, Itachi." Mikoto said in low voice with a sad smile.

Itachi lined up his jaw as he glared at his sad mother. "What." He said through gritted teeth, annoyed that she was ruining his plans.

She looked at him with her glossy eyes, that were filled with confusion. "Itachi, what's wro-"

"What do you want mother?" He asked again, but with more force.

Mikoto looked at him in shock, but her shock expression was turned into an angry one. "Itachi. Don't you ever talk to me like that. I am your mother." She said with sternness.

Itachi's brow furrowed as he began to say something but was cut off by his mom running by him, screaming his wife's name.

"Hinata!" Mikoto screamed with a little cheer as she hugged her only daughter-in-law. Hinata winced from the force of the hug, but returned it once she retained her composure. Mikoto loosened the hug and looked at her with worry. "Hinata, what happened to you this afternoon? I called, but nobody picked up."

Hinata stared at her in thought, but turned her head as a blush appeared on her face.

_**(3 hours ago)**_

_Hinata looked over at the ringing phone as she bit hard down on her lip, then looked down at her husband who was softly kissing her collarbone. She bit down harder as the blush on her cheeks grew when Itachi took a piece of skin between his teeth. "I-Itachi." She moaned out. Hinata turned her head to the still ringing phone. "The p-phone."_

_Itachi stopped his teasing as he looked up into his wife's eyes. Quickly, he got off the bed and calmly walked over to the phone. Hinata sighed while watching her husband, but widened her eyes when he smirked and unplugged the jack from the wall._

The Uchiha let out a frustrated sigh as he began to shut the door, but was stopped by a suitcase. Itachi looked down at it in confusion, then glared up at the man holding it. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke just looked at him as he pushed the door all the way open with the two suitcases in his hands. He set them in front of the stairway then faced his brother with a stoic face. "I came to move her in."

"Yeah." Mikoto started as she heard the boys' conversation. She let go of Hinata, but took hold of her hand. "I don't want to live in that house right now, too many memories." She said the last words lower. Her head shot up to face Hinata with a small smile. "Hinata. Let's go make some tea." Mikoto said as she started to drag her towards the kitchen. She noticed that Hinata was struggling to keep up with her. "Itachi!" She yelled from the kitchen. "What did you do to my daughter!" Mikoto looked at Hinata with a concerned face. "Are you alright? You're walking kind of strange."

Hinata blushed as she got the tea cups out of the cabinet over the counter, and just nodded.

Itachi looked at the kitchen, then turned to glare at his brother. "Why didn't she just move in with you?" He asked, angry about the whole situation.

Sasuke stared at his brother while glancing back at the kitchen. "I have a one-bedroom apartment." He said walking towards the back room.

The Uchiha closed the door, then looked at his brother's back. "Where are you going?" Itachi asked, wondering why Sasuke hadn't left yet.

"Going to get some tea." He said, throwing the anger Uchiha a glance over his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi sighed in frustration as he looked down at the papers in his hands. His leg was bouncing up and down anxiously. All this wasn't going unnoticed to the two other criminal lawyers in the room.

"Itachi." Kisame started, putting a fry in his mouth. He continued when Itachi glared at him. "What's wrong with you? You been biting people's heads off for weeks. Four to be exact."

The Uchiha stared up at the Hoshigaki in disbelief. No he hasn't. Well, he didn't think so.

Kisame smirked down at his friend. "Having trouble at home?"

Itachi glared at his friend when he mentioned the word "home".

The smirk on Kisame's face turned into a sly one. "Not getting any?" He knew the answer was no when Itachi scoffed and his leg began moving again. Kisame laughed, "I heard your mom moved in with you five weeks ago, and the week after that, you been more annoyed than usual."

"Just kick her out. I kicked my grandmother out." Sasori said after putting a small amount of rice in his mouth from his plain bento.

The Hoshigaki mouth dropped and cocked his eyebrow as he looked at the red head. "That's cruel!"

Sasori shrugged, "I put her in a home."

"Don't' listen to him." He said flagging Sasori. "I don't get the problem! You should be able to have sex, it's not like your mom doesn't know about. I mean, your here!"

"So." Sasori started. "I met Hinata before and she's not the type to have sex when her mother-in-law is around. For that matter, when anybodies around."

Itachi looked down at his papers, now on the desk in front of him, and sighed in defeat for the first time in his life. "I haven't slept with her in so long." He said in a low voice.

"Yeah, we already established that." Kisame said. He stared at the depressed looking Itachi, then furrowed his brow in confusion. Kisame looked at Sasori, who was shaking his head, then back at the Uchiha. "Wait, you mean, like in the same bed?" A frown appeared on his face when Itachi shook his head absently. "Why not?" Kisame asked in sympathy.

"Every night she cries, Hinata goes and tries to cheer her up." Itachi said looking down, a small scowl forming on his face. He was speaking more to himself than the other lawyers. "She sleeps with my mother more than me."

"A thought, yeah." Deidara said entering the room, laughing as Sasori smirked and Kisame looked at him in disgust.

"What are you doing here?" Kisame asked annoyed.

Deidara shrugged as he took a bite out of the apple in his hand. "Everybody else was here, yeah. So I thought I'd joined the fun. Plus, I wouldn't miss the story of Itachi's shitty life for anything." This made Sasori chuckle, causing Kisame to look at him with question.

"And why are you here?" Kisame asked even more annoyed.

Sasori put the lid of his bento box back on and looked at Kisame impassively. "I told you. My office is being remodeled." He placed his napkin and wooden chopsticks in the trash can beside his chair, then looked up at the angry Hoshigaki. "Why are you here?"

Kisame's face turned into a startled one as Deidara started laughing. Deidara wiped the tears from his visible eye as he put his hand on Sasori's shoulder. "Good one Sasori, yea-"

"Don't touch me." Sasori said as he moved the blonde's hand off his shoulder, making Deidara look at him in disappointment and Kisame laugh.

Itachi gained his composure as the lawyers in his office were having the time of their life. The Uchiha had a few ideas in mind as to how he was going to get his way. He brushed his raven strands out of his face, then spoke. "Shut up."

The Hoshigaki stopped laughing and smirked at his friend. "Itachi, don't worry. I mean," He stopped and threw a glance at Sasori then resumed, "at least me, you, and Deidara have, you know, **sex partners**." He made air quotes on the last word. The smirk on his face dropped when he saw that Sasori was just staring at him and Deidara was giving him a dirty look. "What?! Sasori, when's the last time you talked about having sex?!"

"I don't tell you. Period."

Deidara nodded in agreement. "I know, yeah. Itachi never talks about that stuff either."

Kisame gave the two a disgusted look. Sasori sat in a genuine leather seat while Deidara stood over him like a bodyguard. The master and servant. Sasori would say something, and as usual, Deidara would agree. Pathetic. Kisame rolled his eyes at them and looked back at Itachi, who had his stoic face back on. "Well, at least we have**steady **and** faithful** girls." Kisame smirked but it disappeared when Itachi gave him a weird look and Sasori just stared at him as Deidara turned his head. The Hoshigaki cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

A loud knock came at the open door, all lawyers in the room turned their heads. A angry looking Kakuzu and a calm Zetsu were standing in the doorway. "Get your asses up and get back to work. Breaks over." Kakuzu said, leaving mumbling something about how they were a waste of money.

Zetsu looked at his partner leave and cleared his throat when turning back to the lawyers. "Get back to work." Zetsu repeated, "Kisame, you have a trial in 30 minutes." He said before leaving.

"Another shitty case, yeah?" Kisame just glared at the blonde because of his comment then left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi opened his front door, sniffing in the aroma of dumplings and chicken as he shut it behind him.

"S-Sasuke." Hinata said loudly in some what of a whiny voice that came from the living room.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. Sasuke has been practically living her since their mom moved in. Itachi didn't like the idea of his brother hanging around his wife, but he had no control over it when he wasn't there. Even when he was, his mom would give him crap if he gave his brother crap. And that was something he liked to avoid, even if it meant Sasuke and Hinata spent "quality" time together. Why couldn't they just not get along like any other brother and sister-in-law? It seems, Sasuke actually took a liking to another female besides their mother, and unfortunately, it happened to be his wife. It was alright, kind of, as long as Sasuke didn't get too attached, everything would be fi-

A soft, playful giggle came from Hinata as it echoed in the back room.

_**(mental image)**_

_Hinata bounced up and down in a fast movement as she gripped and played with her breasts. Sasuke made a serious expression as he gripped her hips harder and sped up their pace. Hinata bent down and gave Sasuke a hot, passionate kiss while her hips bucked faster. When she broke the kiss, she pulled his bottom lip kinkily then positioned her face at the crook of his neck and bite on the pale flesh keenly, making Sasuke groan in pain and pleasure, all while moving faster. Hinata let go and brought herself back up, throwing her head back in ecstasy. "Sasuke." She screamed as she came._

Itachi bit his tongue harshly, trying to wash away the thought in his head. He always had these "thoughts" when it came to Hinata and Sasuke hanging out. Itachi had to keep reminding himself that Hinata would never do that, he was just being delusional... At least that's what he thought. No, she wouldn't. He repeated that in his head all the time, like a stupid mantra. Sighing to calm his nerves, he walked in the back room and watched as Sasuke took the last piece of chicken off Hinata's plate with his chopsticks. Well, their chopsticks. Itachi saw how Sasuke smirked when Hinata looked at him with a smile. His jaw clenched, not because of what was happening right in front of his eye, well that was getting him mad as well but it wasn't the main reason. It bothered him that Hinata failed to notice him. She always knew when he was in the house, but now it was like she was in her own little world, with Sasuke. Itachi also noticed the way she was acting too: she was being more carefree. Hinata had her legs in indian style on the love couch, giggling more than usual, and... and she had a tank top on? Wait. She never wore that kind of stuff when others were over, not even her friends. Hinata would usual wear something that covered her arms, or her shoulders at the most. But now, here she was with Sasuke, nothing covering her arms or upper back. Itachi absently glared at his brother, who was moving closer to his wife.

"Itachi?" Mikoto called her son as she walked out the kitchen with a plate of dumplings in her hand.

Sasuke and Hinata looked up at Itachi. "Oh, h-hi Itachi." She greeted with a smile. Sasuke just looked at him emotionless then turned and faced the television, a detective show on.

"Hey."

"Umm, what a-are you d-doing home s-so early?" Hinata asked confused.

Itachi stared at her with confusion. Didn't she want him there? "The trial isn't today."

Hinata nodded, showing that she understood.

"Hinata," Mikoto started, looking up at her daughter-in-law. "Can you grab the chicken in the kitchen and bring it to the table." She finished, placing the plate of dumplings on the coffee table.

"Yes." She answer with a smile then went to the kitchen.

"Don't forge the plates." Mikoto yelled as she sat on the couch.

Sasuke looked at his mother on the other couch, then got up and headed towards the kitchen as well.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked, about to sit as well.

"Going to get a drink." Sasuke said without looking back. Once in the kitchen, he noticed that Hinata was having trouble getting the plates. "Need help?" He asked appearing next to her.

"Umm." Hinata reached further up in the cabinet, failing miserably at getting the plates. Sasuke smirked at her then easily grabbed the white plates and handed them to his sister-in-law. Hinata smiled, "Thank you." She said before leaving to the living room, Sasuke following behind her. Hinata placed the plates on the coffee table and sat down besides Mikoto, which made Itachi look at her weird because he didn't save this seat for his brother. Sasuke sat down besides Itachi, and turned when he felt Itachi staring at him.

"What?" He asked, a little annoyed. His brother has been acting weird around him since that night he came over with Hinata.

Itachi glanced down at his brother's empty hands. "Where's your drink?" He asked suspiciously.

Sasuke hesitated then turned back to the t.v. "I wasn't thirsty anymore." Sasuke kept glancing over at Itachi to see if he believed his lie, which he didn't think he did because Itachi glared at him.

"Here you go Sasuke." Mikoto said handing him a plate with dumplings and chicken. Sasuke put out his hands for the plate but withdrew them when Itachi grabbed the plate.

"Itachi." Hinata said with a frown on her face, Itachi looked at her surprised. She smiled as she handed her untouched plate to Sasuke. "Here, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked over at his still surprised brother. "Thanks."

Hinata got up and started to walk towards the stairway.

"Where are you going?" Mikoto asked as she placed a dumpling in her mouth.

Hinata turned around and smiled, "I'm going to the bathroom." She said before going up stairs.

As a minute went by, Itachi put his plate on the table as he walked towards the stairs as well.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother suspiciously.

Itachi stopped and turned around, "None of your business."

"Where are you going?" Mikoto asked as well watching television, with a piece of chicken in her mouth.

_'None of your business.'_, "Upstairs to change." He said walking up the stairs, Sasuke staring at him with disbelief.

Itachi stood outside the second bathroom in the condo. One in the bedroom, and this one was for guest. The Uchiha thought he deserved a "reward" for not straggling anyone over this past month. Plus, Hinata should know that she's his, and no others. He walked in, seeing Hinata washing her hands, and closed the door with his hand still on the knob.

Hinata looked up at him in confusion after drying her hands with the towel on the wall. "Itachi?" Hinata called his name, and was even more confused when he looked at her with a smirk. She tried to get by him but he wouldn't move and locked the door. Hinata backed up a little frightened. "I-Itachi?"

Itachi took off his black blazer and black tie, placing both materials on the floor of the small bathroom. "Hinata," He started, backing her up into the wall. The Uchiha licked his lips seductively and bent his head down besides her. "Let's try something,**different**." He whispered in an alluring tone, a sadistic smirk on his face.

Hinata gulped audibly. She didn't know what he meant by "different", and she wasn't eager to find out either, but kind of had an idea when he started to nibble on her ear. She brought her hands up to stop him. "Itachi, we can't. We have guests." Hinata looked at the locked door and blushed, lowering her head. "T-They might, hear us."

The Uchiha lifted his wife's chin so she was looking him, the sadistic smirk still visible as he voiced, "They won't hear you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke." Mikoto said, looking down at her empty plate.

Sasuke turned the television off, and put his plate on the table. "Huh?"

Mikoto placed her plate on the table as well, now looking at her lap. "Do you ever think about your father?"

The young Uchiha stared at her, "Sometimes." He said after a while.

"I know you and him never got along but," She stopped and looked up at Sasuke with a sad smile. "Do you ever wish you could see him again?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

The widow lowered her head. "Never mind." Sasuke stared at his mom then took a quick look at the time on his wrist watch. The young Uchiha got up from the couch and put the jacket that went with his suit on. Mikoto got up as well, following the retreating Sasuke. "Sasuke, where are you going?"

Sasuke stopped right in front of the door and looked up the stairs. "Home." He said opening the door, feeling the cool breeze blowing against his face.

"Oh. Well you know you can come over here anytime, your brother doesn't care. And start wearing a coat, it's fall, not the summer." She furrowed her brow when Sasuke kept glancing behind her. "Sasuke? Are you listening to me?"

As he stared up the stair, Sasuke clenched his teeth in angry. He knew what the two were doing, and for some reason, he cared. The young Uchiha started to actually like another female beside his mom, and he was a little afraid that he liked Hinata more than a brother and sister relationship. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help but to feel jealous. Sasuke quickly looked back at his mother and nodded. Agreeing was always the right thing when it came to her. He closed the door and leaned on it while watching the white air escape his mouth in thought. _'But she's not yours.'_ No, she wasn't and he just had to accept that. It felt a lot colder now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's loud cry muffled as she collapsed on the bathroom floor when Itachi pulled his member out of her rectum, and gasped for air when he removed the belt from around her mouth. The saliva that built up in her mouth dripped on the floor, mixing in with the puddle that formed from sweat and earlier tears. When Itachi said different, she didn't think he meant this. It hurt so much that she couldn't help but cry. She thought he would at least slow down but he kept going at the same fast pace from the start. It all kind of scared her. But what really scared her was the way it felt: good. And she liked it... a lot.

Itachi looked at the gooey substance sliding down the inner part of belt. "You messed up my belt." He breathed out with a smirk, then bent down next to his wife who was more exhausted than he was. "I told you they wouldn't hear you." Itachi muffled a deep chuckle when Hinata didn't even have the strength to look at him. "Felt good?" The question was much more of a statement. The Uchiha lifted his wife's chin with his hand, and gave her a peck on the lips. He knew the answer to his question was yes when Hinata pushed her tongue inside his mouth. Itachi pulled back and smirked at her tired but zealous eyes.

Hinata ended up sleeping in her own bed that night.

* * *

mm, lime. i prefer lemons instead, but thats only when it comes to fruit... that was lime right? i feel real bad for sasuke, even though i wrote it. -smiles- at least sasori put that heifer in a home. HA! Yeah! I put that in there out of hatred. And whoever liked that hag, shame on you. Shoo.

-says in monotone- yay for sadistic itachi, and submissive hinata. i'm sorry if you don't like it -.- i thought it was good. **review pls**, next chapy will be up in -falls asleep- ... it is, what? 4 o'clock


	5. Fake Smiles

yeah, i know its been a while but i caught the flu, then i had mid-terms. then i had testing... way to much. so since i made you wait so long i'm uploading two chapies! and plus i didn't like this chapter. -ahem- so go ahead and read pls.

* * *

The Uchiha pulled his wife's warm body towards him, feeling her soft, flawless body against his. He smirked. Since their incident in the bathroom last week, Hinata has been, can you say, behaving. She has been sleeping in her rightful place every night, and been showing him affection like she use to. His smirked disappeared; that didn't mean she would stop hanging around his brother, it just proved his father's theory correct: Sex is like a drug.

_**(10th grade)**_

_Itachi made the last correct on the research paper in his notebook before closing it, pushing the book to the side of the desk. The A-plus student opened up the drawer on the other side of the desk, pulling out another notebook and started writing in it. When the sophomore began to write his third sentence, he stopped, turning to the loud thud on the table. He stared at the hand, looking like it was covering something, and looked up to find his father smiling. "What?" he asked impatiently as he continued writing._

_"Itachi. I think me and you should have a __**talk**__." Fugaku said making emphasis on the last word, moving his hand from the desk._

_The sophomore glanced over where his father hand was and stopped writing, seeing a condom. Itachi put his pen down and sighed out of frustration. Not this again. His father had ben trying to have "the talk" with him ever since his parents walked in on him and that girl a few weeks ago. He didn't see what the big deal was; sex was sex, and who ever he did it with, it still felt the same: good. Itachi raised his eyebrow as he wondered, what was her name again? He shrugged; who cares, she was just a hoe anyway. Because if she wasn't, she wouldn't have been so easy._

_"Attaboy!" the dad said as he patted his son on the back, thinking Itachi agreed to listen—finally. "So," Fukgau started, standing up straight. "First, sex is a special thing. You shouldn't be going around sticking that thing wherever there's a hole! Having sex with fast girls could leave you with major problems: HIV, herpes, your current girlfriend trying to kill you. Y'know, things like that. And, umm, you should only do it with the one you love and..." he started to trail off, staring at his son, who was looking at him like he was dumb. Fugaku glanced behind him, noticing his wife wasn't no where near the boy's room, and looked back at Itachi. "Listen. I know all that stuff I just said was retarded but I promised your mom I would tell you that, hence, I kept my promise." the dad bent down close to Itachi and whispered, "All you need to know is that sex is like a drug. Once you have it, you can't get enough. Like cigarettes: if you try to quit, you feel antsy. But once you give in and take one more puff, it's the best thing in the world, making you crave more." Fugaku lifted up smiling and slide the protection on the desk towards Itachi. "Just take this."_

_Itachi rolled his eyes as he mindlessly open another drawer on the desk and pushed the condom in before closing it shut. _

Itachi shifted to the side, as did Hinata. He really would rather not think about his father right now, it kind of hurt. Yes, his father was a total dumbass and didn't know how to communicate, but still...

He sighed. Well, at least Hinata hasn't said more than two words to his stupid ass brother, and went back to acting shy around the little bitch... even if his brother only came over once this week, and when he was here, he came and left, life was still good. Yes, life has been good, kind of.

Itachi yawned and tightened his embrace on Hinata, closing his eyes. _'I have to go to sleep.'_

The alarm clock rung.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked down her stairs, smiling as she sniffed in the scent of seafood. She walked in the dining room, quickly closing her robe when she saw Sasuke at the table. Hinata sat down in the seat across from him. "G-Good morning, S-Sasuke." she said shyly.

Sasuke put a piece of tofu in his mouth from his bowl of Miso soup and chewed slowly looking at his sister-in-law. "Afternoon." he corrected after swallowing.

Hinata blushed and stared down into her bowl in front of her. She forgot she over slept.

Mikoto walked in the room smiling with two plates in her hand. "Hinata! You're finally awake!" she said placing the plates of rice and fish in front of them.

"Good mor- I mean good afternoon."

Mikoto smiled at her daughter-in-law then shook her head as she looked over at her son, who was eating fish. "Sasuke, how come your not at work like your brother?"

Sasuke swallowed his food before voicing, "My clients wouldn't listen to me. So, I gave up and told them I'll see them during court." he said in a monotone.

The widow looked at him then a huge smile reached her face as she clapped her hands together, getting the younger Uchihas attention. "Let's go to the mall! All three of us." she looked over at Hinata. "Whaddaya say?"

Hinata looked at her with considering eyes, then looked over at Sasuke, who just shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi stared down at the desk in front of him with half-lidded eyes. The Uchiha held back a yawn. He couldn't believe this. The first day he only gets three hours of sleep would be the day he had to meet up with his client for a discussion. You needed at least 24 hours of sleep to deal with her! He wanted to go home. Now. But he would lose his job, and he didn't want that. Hell, if he wanted to lose his job, he would have told Kisame that Konan was having a fling with their boss along time ago. He frown. Konan never was his favorite person._'Whore.' _The sleepy Uchiha looked up at a knock on the door, an angry Hidan stood there with a grip on Rizu's arm, who was having trouble standing up.

"Take this bitch!" Hidan said, pushing Rizu in the office. "She's fucking drunk." he yelled slamming the door.

Itachi watched as Rizu struggled finding a seat, but once she noticed it was in front of her the whole time, she plopped in it. The Uchiha bit down intensely, almost wanting to scream. This would happen to him, today.

Rizu looked up at her lawyer who was glaring at her. "What's with you?" she slurred out.

The attorney glared at his defendant, containing himself from straggling the girl. "Your drunk." Itachi stated.

Rizu laughed lightly, then looked to her left while smiling. "Maybe." she said in a childish voice, laughing again afterwards.

Itachi sighed in agitation, feeling antsy. He really wanted to go home now. What's the point of staying if she can't even speak without laughing. He looked back at his client to see she was smirking at him, which made him frown. "Miss Minowa, since your into-"

"Rizu." she said seductively.

The Uchiha furrowed his brow. He was getting tired of her cutting him off. Itachi got up from his chair, walking straight to the exit from his office.

"Where ya goin'?" Rizu asked as soon he was in front of the door.

Itachi turned around and jumped back a little when Rizu was standing right behind him, backing him up into the door. He felt uncomfortable, it was always him who cornered people. "I'm leaving." he said trying to opened the door behind him, but Rizu's hand was pushing it, preventing his escape.

"You don't look well," she says, brushing her nose against his shirt, taking in his wonderful masculine scent. Rizu looked up into Itachi's auburn anger eyes and smiled seductively, "I can help with that."

The lawyer pushed his defendant away softly. "No. I'm married." he reminded her.

Rizu smiled stayed plastered on her face as she got closer to Itachi and cupped his chin in her hand, making him look her in the eye. "I know." Itachi quickly turned his head, making her let go of his jaw but she swiftly moved it back and planted a promiscuous kiss on his pinkish lips while rubbing her hand against his groin. She almost pushed her tongue into his mouth until he pushed her away, this time with more force. Itachi glared at his client as she stood in front of him with her head lowered. He thought she was starting to regret what she did, but then she let out a mischievous chuckle and kneeled down in front of the Uchiha slowly. She let out a laugh like the one from early, "I can keep a secret." she said looking up at Itachi with her hands unbuckling his leather belt. A scowl reached the attorney's face as he looked down at his client with disgust.

Behind the window, A certain blonde's mouth dropped while his eye widened from the sight and walked quickly down the hallway saying "oh shit" over and over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke shifted the box - that wasn't his- in his hands and rolled his eyes as he stood outside the girl-only store, which his mom and Hinata were currently shopping in. No, scratch that. Which his **mom** was currently shopping in, Hinata was just in there because his mom asked her to join her. He lifted up his hand, glancing at the time on his wristwatch- _3:30_. The young Uchiha glared into the large, busy store. They've been in there for thirty minutes! He didn't know how much more he could take. The three of them went to multiple of stores, mostly all for women. It's not like he came here to shop, though. He came because he knew Hinata wouldn't say no to his mom. It's been a week since he kind of realized that he liked her—a lot. Yes, on so many levels that was wrong, but on so many levels, he didn't care. But the funniest thing about all this was this: he came here to be close to her, yet he was standing inside this huge mall by himself. He sighed. With girls ogling him. Sasuke glanced around and found a group of girls staring at him, then turned back to the store. _'When are they going to come out?'_

As if on cue, Mikoto walked out the store with four big boxes in her hands, Hinata coming out after. "Sasuke!" she yelled cheerfully, walking over to her son and gave the boxes to him. "You should see what I bought Hinata!" Mikoto turned around to her shy daughter-in-law. "I know she likes it, I have good fashion sense." She said winking. "And look! This was so cute, I had to see it on her now." The widow said with joy walking back over to Hinata.

The prosecutor balanced the boxes in his hand, then peaked out from behind to get a look at his sister-in-law, who looked stunning. She had on an ivory turtleneck with short, flared sleeves, it having a thick hem that stopped at her slim waist and a pair of black flats with a small open toe. Her black knee length skirt, that had a slight flare also, was partly covered by her shirt. Sasuke stared at Hinata in fascination. He always thought she looked pretty, even in her pajamas, but this was exquisite. Sasuke cleared his throat when he was caught staring and moved his face behind the boxes in his hand to hide his faint blush.

Mikoto smiled at her son, then widened her eyes as she looked at Hinata.

"W-What?" Hinata asked, getting nervous.

A smile touched the widow's face, "There's something I want to get before we go. You two stay right here." she said before walking off.

Hinata watched as her mother-in-law's retreating form, she turned to Sasuke hearing him shifting the boxes.

"Are your gonna sit?" Sasuke asked impatiently sitting down on a wooden bench.

She hesitated, but complied and sat next to her brother-in-law. Hinata straightened out the folds in her skirt, liking that the silence between them wasn't awkward. Sasuke glanced over at her a few times before clearing his throat, grabbing her attention. "You hungry?" he asked.

Hinata looked over at him and smiled, it sending chills up his spine. "Kind of." she replied calmly.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed the boxes as he left the bench.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked standing up.

The young Uchiha turned his head over his shoulder and voiced, "To the food court."

The Mrs. looked down as she played with her fingers. "I don't h-have any money." she stated embarrassed.

"I'll pay."

Hinata shot her head up to protest, but then just smiled as she walked with him to the food court. As they walked to the plaza, Hinata kept glancing over at her brother-in-law. She didn't know why she let him do this, since usual she wouldn't except such an offer. Maybe it's because he was her brother-in-law. Or was it because she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer?

She watched Sasuke place the boxes of clothes on the table they sat at as she took her seat. Her eyes followed his retreating figure, watching him go to a one of the food vendors.

Did she really know Sasuke than much? Maybe. They have been hanging around each other for the past month or so. She enjoyed hanging around Sasuke, even if she knew it was wrong. She started liking him a while ago, around the time when she first invited him over their house. A sad look appeared on the wife's face as she saw Sasuke pay for their food. Hinata knew he never liked her in that way, and she knew she shouldn't, but couldn't help but to wish he did.

_Maybe it was because you like him a lot more than you know._

She pushed aside the voice in the back of her head while Sasuke came back to the table with a box of rice balls and placed it on the table as he sat done across Hinata. He took one of the treats out of the box and ate it mannerly.

Hinata stared at Sasuke watching him eat slowly. He's polite, one of the many qualities she liked, but so is Itachi, her **husband**._'He's handsome.' _ She quickly turned her head and grabbed a rice ball, trying to block that thought out her head. Hinata took a small bite out of the rice ball, absently looking back over at her brother and giggled softly at the sight of a piece of rice on his face.

_Maybe it was because you love spending every minute you can get with him._

The prosecutor looked up from his rice ball with a cocked eyebrow. "What?" he asked curiously.

The wife smiled at her brother-in-law as she took a unused napkin off the table and leaned forward to wipe the food off his face. Not knowing she was going to do that, Sasuke brought up his hand to brush his face but in doing so, he touched Hinata's hand. Both stared at each other, not moving their hands, until Sasuke realized his hand was beginning to rub her soft one. The two Uchiha quickly moved their hands away, Hinata looking down at her hand in her lap blushing madly while Sasuke turned his head with a faint blush. Her and Sasuke both slowly looked back at each other, a little embarrassed, mostly on Sasuke's part. And for the first time, the corners of Sasuke's lips lifted upward into a small smile, making Hinata give him a smile as well. The smiled grew at another voice in the back of her head, subconsciously agreeing with it.

_Most likely it was because your in love with him._

"Hinata?" Mikoto called her daughter-in-law, tapping her shoulder.

Hinata and Sasuke snapped out of their trance and looked up at the widow, who hand another box in her hand. "Are you two ready to go?"

Hinata nodded as she got up, while Sasuke following her actions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ino! Just leave it alone, yeah!" Deidara said to his girlfriend as she walked in the building where he worked. He knew he should have just kept his big mouth shut.

"No!" She yelled walking down the hallway, looking around. "I know Hinata won't do nothing, so I well!"

"But... but... she's my client now, yeah!" he yelled. At least that's what Kisame told him on the phone.

Ino rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she spotted a girl at the vending machine, and walked over to her peacefully. "Um, excuse me. Are you Rizu Monowu?" She asked with a very happy and very fake smile.

Rizu bent down and got her cold cappuccino before facing Ino with a stern face, "Minowa."

"So you're her?"

"Yes." she said before opening the bottom in her hand and was about to drink it until Ino slapped it out her hand, glass and brown liquid everywhere. Rizu looked down at her cappuccino and looked back up at the angry Yamanaka. "Why the hell did yo—" she stopped when Ino sent her a heavy punch, making her fall on the ground. Rizu held her cheek looking up at the blonde surprised.

"Stupid slut!" Ino yelled and was about to start punching her again but Deidara quickly wrapped his arms around her and stopped her.

"Ino, let's go before they put you in jail, yeah." Deidara said pulling her back.

Ino pushed her boyfriend off of her. "Okay, Okay." she said walking in front of him, but quickly turned around and charged at the girl still and the floor, pouncing on her. Deidara slapped his forehead as he shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata glanced over at Mikoto driving the black Chrysler they were in. She turned her vision back out the window, looking disappointed at the sight of the empty back seat through the side mirror. Sasuke had said he needed to at least go to work once today so he wouldn't lose his job, even if it was only for a few minutes. Hinata giggled to herself at his indifference, making Mikoto look over at her in question.

Mikoto laughed, "What is it?" she asked, stopping in front of her house.

Hinata looked up at her with a smile as she shook her head. "Nothing." she replied. The happiness on the daughter-in-law's face turned to pure confusion once she looked out the window and saw that they weren't at her house. "Mikoto?" Hinata started looking back at her mother-in-law. "What are we doing here?"

The widow smiled at her, "I'm ready now." she said, glancing out the window behind Hinata. A huge smile reached her face while taking her daughter-in-law's hands into her own, eye to eye. "You know I love you?" Mikoto hugged Hinata when she nodded, squeezing her like it's been a long time since they seen each other. "I'm going to miss you." she whispered in the wife's ears, letting go before wiping away a single tear.

The Mrs. gave her in-law a sad smile and said, "We're going to see each other again."

Mikoto gave Hinata a sad smile and got out the car, walking over to the other side staring down at Hinata in the passenger's seat. "You going to get out?"

Hinata simpered and quickly got out the car and just stood there, making Mikoto look at her and laughed. "Are you going to go home? Not that I don't want your company."

"Oh!" Hinata said quickly while blushing. She began to walk behind the car to catch a cab until a hand caught a hold of hers. The petite Uchiha turned around and looked at her mother-in-law a bit confused, wondering why she stopped her.

The mother smiled, "You can take the car."

The Mrs. jumped and waved her hands in front of her. "No. That's okay."

Mikoto smiled at her and walked up to her front door. "I'm not taking no for an answer." she said turning around.

Hinata hesitated then just sighed in defeat and walked over to the driver's side. She looked up while opening the door and returned the smile that Mikoto was giving. The young Uchiha got in the car and started it, feeling like this was a _good bye_, not a see you later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi tiredly looked at the microwave, waiting for his food to finish. He was too hungry to go to sleep, so he had to make something. The Uchiha exited the kitchen and sat on the couch, closing his eyes. He needed sleep, especially with what happened today. Never again will he **ever** accept a client that is a female; their too much of a hassle.

_**(A few hours ago)**_

_Rizu fell back onto the ground, and looked up at Itachi with a frightened look as she held her red cheek. "Y-You... slapped me!" she said surprised. "How dare you hit a woman?!"_

_Itachi fixed his belt and grabbed his coat of the coat rack before looking down at her. "Your pertinaciousness is annoying. I told you I was married." he said as he turned around and opened the door. "Even if I wasn't, I would waste my time on a slut." he said before leaving. The Uchiha walked down the hall with his brow furrow, passing a confused Kisame._

_"What's wrong with you?" The Hoshigaki asked stopping._

_"Tell Deidara he can have my case, I'm going home." Itachi said leaving the building._

The Uchiha cracked his eyes open at the sound of someone entering the front door. _'Their back.'_ He exhaled deeply, hating that he was a light sleeper. Itachi closed his eyes again, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but didn't feel like having to pretend to listen to his mother.

Hinata quietly closed the door behind her, and walked into the living, quickly stopping at the sight of her sleeping husband. She softly smiled at his innocent look, the way his face was relaxed and how his arm resting on his stomach moved up and down with every breath he took. Hinata quietly walked over the side of the couch and lifted his arm that was dangling off the sofa, putting it on top of the other one.

_ring._

The Mrs. jumped at the sound of the phone and made a small squeak, making her husband smirk. She silently ran over to the phone and immediately picked it up. "Hello?" she said to the person on the other line.

"Hinata?" a familiar voice asked.

Hinata looked at the phone oddly, who else would it be? _'Well, I guess the could have thought it was Mikoto.'_ She exhaled, noticing the voice and said, "Hi Ino."

Ino sighed in relief on the phone before she continued. "Good, it's you! I thought it was that whore!" She yelled, making Hinata moving the phone away from her ear.

"Shh." Hinata hushed. The wife looked back at her husband and saw that his brow was furrowed. "Itachi's trying to sleep." she whispered.

"Who cares?!"

"Ino. What's wrong with you?"

"... I was in jail!"

"What?!" Hinata said loudly, quickly covering her mouth and looked at her still sleeping husband. She sighed to calm herself then asked in a low tone, "Why?"

Itachi cracked an eye open and looked at his wife with curiosity. What was wrong? He stared at her facial expressions, since he couldn't hear Ino on the other line, and wondered why his wife's face went from a surprised face to a sad face, and now her eyes brimmed with tears. Itachi sat up on the sofa, so his back was resting on it's arm rest and watched his depressed spouse.

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away the tears that threatened to come out. "Okay, Ino. I-I'll talk t-to y-you later." she said.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ino asked on the other line.

"Yeah. I-I'll b-be fine. Bye." she said before hanging up. Hinata grabbed her burning chest as she gasped for air quietly.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, making his wife jump and look at him.

Hinata's eyes started to water as she put on a broken smile while trying to get her voice together. "Goo—" she stopped as she gripped her chest harder, feeling she was going to crack. Hinata swallow the lump in her throat again, only this time it was bigger and harder to swallow. "G-G-Good A-Afte—" the wife stopped and lowered her head while streams of tears ran down her face, dripping from her chin to the floor.

She cracked.

Itachi slowly got off the couch, walking over to his wife and touched her shoulder. The touch made Hinata jump back, making Itachi furrow his brow and glare at her. "What's wrong?" he asked again through gritted teeth, not liking the way she rejected his touch.

Hinata looked up at him with her red eyes in confusion, why was he angry? Shouldn't she be mad? The wife turned away from her husband saying, "Nothing." She tried to walk towards the stairs, wanting to hide, but Itachi grabbed her hand. Hinata glanced down at her hand, then looked up at her spouse with pleading eyes. "P-Please, just leave it alone." she begged in a low voice as tears began to fall again.

The Uchiha gripped tighter on her hand when she tried to pull away. The more she tried, the more he held on, but soon just gave up and pushed her hand towards her with force. "Fine." he said with malice glaring at his wife. He laid back down on the couch while Hinata hurried up stairs.

In the next few minutes, the phone rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone started to walk away, not wanting to be at the somber place anymore. They all wept as the headed to their car, some glancing back at the three people who just stood at the grave, pitying the two brothers and how they must feel.

Itachi stared into the six-feet deep hole, just staring at the pearl white casket, ignoring all the people leaving. He glanced up at his brother a few times, who hid his face with his hair; the pouring rain running down his face and threw his use-to-be gelled hair. Itachi turned his vision back to his mother's grave and gritted his teeth. Why would she do that?! That day was bad enough, then he just got a phone call saying the his mom was dead. Saying that she... hung herself. And for what reason? It better not have been because she was lonely or depressed. Or because she missed their father. Whatever the reason was, it was an idiotic decision and he was too angry to even feel sad. He felt anger that she would even do that, and mostly likely for the stupidest reason. Whatever, her fault. Itachi scowl: now he was disgusted with two people.

Hinata let her silent tears come down freely. She felt it was kind of her fault. She should have known. Was Mikoto mad at her because she wanted her to stop it from happening... was mom upset with her? Hinata looked up at her angry husband: like he was?

_**(last week)**_

_"Did you at least try to stop her?" Itachi asked in a monotone voice, but was furious._

_Hinata swallowed, because of the lump in her throat and because she was a little afraid. "I-I d-d-didn't k—"_

_"What?" he asked, cutting her off and mocking her. He didn't want to hear that annoying stutter right now, it was just making him angrier._

_"I-I didn't know." she said in a low, sad voice._

_"She was acting different. You said so yourself." Itachi stated. He looked down at his sad wife, glaring and shaking his head. "Your pathetic." he said before he rushed by her, pushing her out his way, and went up stairs._

_Hinata hit the wall in the hallway, sending pain in her back, and slide down it as she cried silently, hearing the bedroom door slam._

Hinata quickly turned away when Itachi caught her staring, but he didn't smirk, smile, or laugh like he usual did. No, he just glare at her. She was sorry, why couldn't he understand that? He didn't get that he wasn't the only one who was hurting. What about her? She looked up, what about Sasuke?

She turned from her brother-in-law's back to her retreating husband, and followed. They walked, not side by side, but with Hinata trailing a little behind. It was hard to keep up with him, he was walking so fast, and the wet grass didn't help. When she tried to catch up a few times, her hand kept bumping his by accident. The third time, Itachi stopped and glared down at his wife. "Stop." he said then continued.

She followed and apologized quietly, "S-Sorry." Hinata started to slow down and kept glancing back at the grave. "Umm, Itachi?" she called.

Itachi stopped and looked at her.

"Can I have a few minutes?"

The Uchiha looked at her, then glanced behind her. "Whatever." he said while walking to the car.

Hinata watched him walk away before she quickly turned around, heading back to the burial.

Sasuke stared down into the grave, feeling empty. He never thought his mom would do this. Didn't she know how he would feel if she was gone? Maybe she wouldn't. He couldn't remember the last time he told her he loved her, like a good son would. But he thought she knew, she was suppose to. His self-pity was cut short when he saw a dark shadow hovering him, stopping the rain. He looked over to find his sister-in-law sadly smiling at him. Sasuke almost returned that smile, but just stopped and stared. Even if his mom was gone now, it seemed like a little of her was in Hinata. That would explain why he likes her so much. "What?" he asked looking back in the grave.

Hinata stared in the grave as well then said, "My mother died when I was three. I know how you feel... I miss her too." she inhaled a deep breath, feeling tears. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke glared at her from the corner of his eye. "I don't need your pity. Just leave." he said with venom.

She looked up at him surprised. She didn't mean to make him feel... Hinata sighed and turned around quickly, feeling a bit rejected. Before she could even walk off, a hand grabbed her wrist softly, making her turn around. She stared up at Sasuke, rain on his face, his eyes filled with sadness and... was that tears?

"Wait." Sasuke started, letting go of her hand. He lowered his head,hiding his face with his soaking hair, and said, "It's just—" The young Uchiha balled up his fist at his sides as the clear, salty liquid ran down his face, his stoic facade breaking.

Hinata stared up at Sasuke, not knowing what to do. She looked down to think, would he let her? She didn't want to get rejected for the second time today... but this wasn't about what she feared. Sasuke needed somebody, and luckily, that just happened to be her. In a quick motion, Hinata softly hugged her brother-in-law, catching him by surprise. Sasuke eyes widened slightly, but closed them and hugged her back after hesitation, feeling her warm body against his cold one.

A few feet away, a pair of auburn eyes glowed with anger as he watched the brother and sister-in-law. Itachi balled up his fist and walked back to the car. Even though he was mad with her, she was still his. He got in the black Chrysler and sat in the driver's seat, pretending to be there the whole time. He closed his eyes as he put his head back, thinking. A moment later, his wife rushed in the car and whispered a quick apology. Itachi glared at her while starting the car. He kept glancing over, seeing her staring innocently out the window, making him scoff. She turned and looked at him in confusion. "W-What is it?" she asked.

Itachi just gave her an dirty look from the corner of his eye, that made her cringe and look back out the window. He looked back at the road, scowling because of her "purity". She still didn't get it, did she? He scowl turned back into his stoic look, thinking what can he do to make her get it. Make her get she was his and his alone. Itachi rolled his eyes as he made the sound of a quiet "humph".

She must've not gotten the memo.

* * *

-hold one of those police shields in front of me- pls! don't kill me! it's angst, that means people die! but not a tragedy, so the main characters won't. which Sasuke just came apart of... i think -.- Itachi such an asswipe but i like him better now than i use to... maybe. anyhow, **review pls** and read the next chapter while i make this drawing -begins drawing blueprints for cloning machine- 


	6. When it Rains

read. i like this chapter a lot... well -ahem- just go ahead and read. this will come in handy later -continues blueprints-

* * *

Hinata turned her head to the side as she felt her body being jerked up and down for the... all, who cares, she stopped counting along time ago. She stopped counting **6** hours ago, when this all started. The Mrs. tried to look up at her husband above her but quickly averted her eyes from his angry ones. They looked like that the whole time. Never changed: no lust, no passion, ... no love. No, they just glared at her the whole time, even when she wasn't looking. Hinata knew, she could feel them burning holes through her head. She started to wonder, does he love her anymore? It's wrong, yes, to question someone's love for you, especially when married but wouldn't a person who loved you knew if they were hurting you? Hinata glanced down, seeing part of Itachi's sweating body, along with hers and him plunging into to her, harshly. She was grateful it didn't hurt like before, it felt like someone was stabbing her. And she tried to tell him, but as soon as one word came out her mouth, he would kiss her fiercely to shut her up. She didn't want to have sex, she was very reluctant and still is. But there was no point of trying to resist him now, since she was in his grasp. Why didn't he just get it? She said no and tired to push him off of her, so wh— 

Hinata lowered her eyes, on the verge of tears. He wouldn't do that, would he? She shook her head mentally in disbelief. No, that's not possible when your married... is it?

_**(earlier)**_

_Itachi entered his house and slammed the door behind his wife when she entered, making her jump. "Go up stairs." he said._

_Hinata looked up at her husband confused and afraid from his tone. "W-What?" she asked innocently._

_"I said: Go. Up. Stairs."_

_She didn't move, about to ask why but quickly went up stairs when he glared at her. Itachi followed his wife, a scowl present on her face, then rushed her into their bedroom. Hinata turned around when Itachi closed and locked the door. What __wa__s he doing? "U-Umm, I-Itc—"_

_"Take off your clothes." he demanded while undoing his tie._

_Hinata stared at him nervously, not wanting to reject him with his current attitude. "I-Itachi, I, umm, don't want t-to." she said. It was hard to even look at her husband with what Ino told her and with the way he gave her those dirty looks. She tried to quickly walk pass him and __leave the room__, but he stepped forward and pushed her back with force, sending her back on the bed. Hinata looked up at her husband with wide eyes. "I-I-Itachi?" she called nervously as she back up against the headboard._

_"I didn't ask if you wanted to." He replied __bitterly__, discarding his suit jacket to the floor and felt his new erection twitch from the expression on her face, loving the petrified look on it._

_Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was too shocked, was he really going to do this? The wife mouthed the words "please, no", hoping Itachi would understand. And he did, but just smirked a little while unbuckling his belt. She looked around the room, like there was a way out then faced her husband and gulped._

_She didn't want to._

Loud plopping noise brought Hinata back to reality. She turned her head to the window, seeing the pouring rain slide down the window. After inhaling a deep breath, she turned to look her husband in his eyes: his russet, anger eyes. They looked like a deep void, filled with nothing but hatred. It made her worry for him, even if he was hurting her, mentally and physically.

Itachi glared down at his wife staring at him. Why didn't she just look away like the past few hours, it was easier that way. Her eyes were clouded with so much sorrow and pain... he averted his eyes somewhere else, feeling a pain in his chest. But he shouldn't care since this was all her fault. She had crossed the line, right? He slowly turned his eyes back to hers, giving her a poisonous look. Yes, this was all of her fault, and when you step outside your station, you pay the consequences.

The sharp pains were back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The prosecutor lightly rocked back and forth on his feet nervously as he balled his hands up in his coat pocket. He stared at the auburn door in front of him and wondered, why the hell was he here? He had absolutely no reason to be here. At work, at home, in the city; he could be at any of those places and yet, he was here. It didn't any make since, not at all. Every time he tried to leave, either 1: his feet wouldn't let him leave the front step, or 2: his mind would come up with some bogus ass reason to stay. The young Uchiha glared at the wooden door: he didn't like it. It's been at least two minutes- or a few seconds- since he knocked on it, and he refused to knock on it again. His pride was already blown to bits from him knocking twice. He sighed and said to himself, "She's not coming." Sasuke quickly turned around to leave.

_Wait! She's going to open that door any second now._

Sasuke froze and frowned at the sound of the voice inside his head. _'You said that the last time.'_ He shook his head at himself. Who argues with themselves? Maybe getting therapy wouldn't be such a bad thing. The frown suddenly went away as he turned around and felt his heart beat faster from the door opening slowly. He stared at the door with anxiety.

_Please don't be Itachi. Please don't be Itachi. Please don't be Itachi._

Hinata slowly opened the door with a sluggish look and her eyes widened as a huge blush crossed her face from ear to ear at the sight in front her.

The young Uchiha smirked and almost laughed at the sight at his sister-in-law's facial expression and her appearance. Her hair was in a messy bun, or at least tried to be, with pieces of hair sticking out and up while small whites spot stained the corner of her eyes. She had on her usual knee-length red robe, but had on a pair of unusual white pajamas. He breathed out a small laugh then said, "He—" Sasuke's head jerked back a little from the door slamming shut.

Hinata pressed her back against the door as she breathed heavily. Why was he here?! It's not that she didn't want him here, it's just... look at the way she looked! Hinata turned to the wall mirror and almost cried from embarrassment. She quickly fixed her hair in a neat ponytail and wiped her eyes off with the tip of her finger. In the matter of seconds, she opened the door back up, and sighed in relief when she saw that Sasuke was still there. "S-Sorry Sasuke." she said with a simper.

Sasuke felt his heart race from just the sound of her voice and even a small smile appeared from her new appearance.

_She made herself up for you._

The smile disappeared as the young Uchiha looked down to the side in thought. _'So.'_

_What do you mean "so"?_

He shrugged absently, making Hinata look at him in confusion. _'I don't care.'_

_Yes you do._

Hinata tilted her head to the side as she stared at her brother-in-law, watching his brow furrow. "Sasuke?"

He shoot his head up with a dazed look. "Huh?" he asked.

"Umm, what's wrong?"

Sasuke looked at her with question then realized what she was talking about, making a faint blush cross his face. _'I feel like a dumbass.'_ "Uh, nothing." he replied.

"Oh." Hinata said then glanced behind her and looked back at Sasuke. "Um, it's 8 o'clock and... I'm sorry, but why are you here?" she asked interested.

Shit.

Sasuke hesitated, having **no** reason whatsoever for being there.

_Say you came here because you wanted to speak with that asshole._

Sasuke chewed angrily and nervously on his gums. _'That's stupid.'_

_Fine. Sit there and look like a total moron in front of the girl that your in lov__—_

_'Fine!'_ Sasuke cleared his throat, and put his usual expressionless look on. "I came to speak with Itachi." he spoke calmly.

Hinata raised her hand to her lips, slightly touching them. "Oh. He's still asleep." she said glancing up the stairs behind her.

"Oh, okay." he said then an awkward silence came over the two Uchihas, making him sigh in defeat. "See ya." he said as he turned around.

_What. The. __**Hell**__. Are you doing?_

Sasuke stopped and glanced behind him, seeing Hinata's gorgeous face that made him melt. _'I'm going home.'_

_Why? You're just going to give up like that?_

_'Fuck you.'_ He thought, now in a pissed off mood, about to walk off the front step but turned around when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Sasuke stared at his sister-in-law with a curious look and raised both eyebrows.

Hinata looked around with a blush, nervous from her bold move. She wanted him to stay, badly. He made her feel happy, a feeling she hasn't felt for a while. "U-Umm..." she started, looking down. "I-It's kind o-of cold. Y-You can stay... and h-have something to d-drink."

Sasuke stared at her while blinked, pretending to think about it, but really was jumping up and down inside his head.

_Say yes before she changes her mind!_

"Sure." he finally answered, wanting to cheese like his stupid friend does all the time.

Hinata smiled and let him in, closing the door behind him. She took Sasuke's coat from him after he took it off and placed it on the coat rack. A smile graced her face when she looked up at him. "Itachi should be up soon. Do you want anything to drink?" she asked politely.

He shrugged. "Tea." he answered. Sasuke glanced down at her pants and chuckled at the prints of a yellow mouse on them. He looked at her and smirked as he asked, "You like Pokémon?"

The Mrs. blushed, cursing her childhood obsession. She let him walk into the back room in front of her, her heart beating fast as she watched him sit down on the couch and turn on the television. Hinata walked into the kitchen and started making the tea, throwing Sasuke a glance every now and then. She looked down at the pot of water on the stove and smiled, forgetting all about her pain and embracing the moment. She felt a little bad, but wished Itachi didn't wake up for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi cracked his eyes opened and hissed from the sunlight shining in the room. Once his eyes adjusted, he turned over on the bed and felt a certain pain in his chest hit at the sight of the empty space next to him. He rose up and sat at the edge of the bed, staring at his feet touching the floor in thought. Horrible. That's exactly how he felt right now. He regretted what he did to Hinata and wished he could take it back. She didn't do anything wrong, his anger just got the best of him. All she did was try to help his brother get through their lost, which she also tried to do for him but he just pushed her away like an idiot. But most of all, he felt horrible for placing the blame of his mother's death on her. Every night before the funeral, he knew she was crying, even if he couldn't hear her, he knew. Her red puffy eyes in the morning as she greeted him told it all.

He looked at the clock on the night stand, it reading _9:23_, and felt an empty feeling. Today was the first day of him having no parents. Itachi's brow furrowed. Even if he wasn't mad at Hinata anymore, doesn't mean he forgave his mom. Thanks to her, he and his brother were technically orphans and his brother needed to find solace, hence, his wife. Not that he didn't need comforting himself, but Hinata would give it to Sasuke first because of Sasuke and their mother's relationship, which he didn't have even half of. Great, another thing to get paranoid over.

The attorney covered his eyes with his hands and sighed in frustration. He had stress, and wanted to get rid of it quick, but how? He got up and walked to the bathroom, getting ready for work. _"Itachi, you're one of our best lawyer and I don't want you to get too stressed over to many problems at once. I'll give you two weeks off, does that sound good?"_ Itachi cupped the water in his hands and splashed against his face. He picked up the towel next to him, quickly drying his face and scoffed as he looked in the mirror. Pein thought he should have time to try and cope, so he gave him a two week's vacation. But, since Itachi was as stubborn as his father and brother, he was going in anyway. He didn't need any time off, all he needed was to get rid of this current headache and he'd be set. Itachi turned his head, looking at the night stand in the room. Was it still in there? Of course it was, nobody ever goes in there and Hinata wouldn't move anything that wasn't hers. He knew he shouldn't but... he sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

Damn his father for not being a good role model.

_"Here you go." Fugaku said, handing Itachi a black-colored bottle of Sake._

Itachi opened the cabinet to the night stand and pulled out a familiar black bottle. He stared at it, wondering why he didn't throw it away like he had planned to.

_Itachi took the bottle and looked at it before facing his father. "You know I don't drink." he said impassively._

_"I know, I know. but just in case." the father said, trying to get his son to just take the present._

He poured the clear liquid out of the bottle and into a clean glass that was on the night stand, usually for water.

_The lawyer looked at his father a little confused. "Just in case?" he asked._

_"Yeah. I know Hinata isn't that type of person who gives people problems but your getting married tomorrow and you may need it."_

_The Uchiha just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."_

Itachi stared at the glass in his hand and with a quickly gulp, he downed the whole drink. He hissed from his chest burning as he put the glass down. After the pain was gone, he exhaled and just stared at the empty glass. Isn't something suppose to happen? Yeah, it hurt a little and tasted a lot better now then when he was a teen, but it didn't do a thing.

He shook his head in disappointment, he knew this wouldn't work. The Uchiha got up off the bed and found it was kind of hard to stand up straight. He looked around the room, everything spinning. His breathing picked up as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. When did it get so hot in here? Itachi tried to shake it off, but ended up laying back on the bed. He stared at the blurry ceiling until everything went black.

Xxxx

The Uchiha furrowed his brow at a soft giggle he heard from downstairs, making him try and open his eyes. They crack open and everything was still blurry. He blinked hard a few times and his vision was almost back to normal, except for the fact that there was two of everything. His head turned to the clock, it having two elevens and two forty... threes?

All shit.

Itachi rubbed his head, trying to calm his headache that was worse than before; well that's one thing that didn't help. But his body did feel less tense than earlier, even though the spinning room was making him kind of sick. He tried to get up but found his legs wouldn't budge. Itachi growled, which turned into a slight hiccup. Everything felt so weird: his head was pounding like there was no tomorrow, the room was still spinning, and he had the sudden urge to apologize to his wife and fine Sasuke to kick his ass.

He didn't know why, but thinking about his brother just pissed him off.

That was it, he couldn't stay in this room anymore, it was just making him antsy. Itachi force his legs to make him stand, only to fall right on the ground. Ow. Itachi tried to pulled himself up, but failed miserably. He closed his eyes, giving up and about to fall back asleep, but they shot open at the sound of a soft giggle from downstairs. He strained his ear against the wooden floor as he heard his wife's giggle again. His eyebrow cocked. Has his wife lost it? He wouldn't be surprised, after what happened last night.

Now he suddenly felt depressed.

Why would he do that? She didn't do anything to deserve that, but his dumbass would go on and screw up a perfect marriage. All this time he said it was her fault when it was really his. His eyes widened. She wouldn't leave him, would she?

He felt his depression turn into pure rage.

What if she leaves him and goes to his brother for comfort? No. She wasn't going anywhere. Hinata was his and he be damned if he let Sasuke have her. His brother didn't deserve someone like her, only he did. He got her first. That bastard didn't deserve nobody!

His rage turned into sympathy.

Now that isn't a nice thing to say, is it? Sasuke deserved someone who would love and respect him. His brother was a good man. He would never try and hit on his poor, defenseless wife. Both of them were only friends and that just made his assumptions for the past month wrong. Sasuke just got attached to her because of their mom, which made total sense... kind of. But now since their mom was gone, he needed to be around her more than ever. Man, he would share Hinata with him just to make his brother happier.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell was he thinking?

"Sasuke, do you want anymore rice?" Hinata's voice muffled from downstairs.

The creases in the Uchiha's brow deepened. "Son of a bitch." he said to himself. He knew that bastard was after his wife! Every time he wasn't around, Sasuke is. This was some pure bullshit. Itachi strained himself, but eventually got up, with the help of the night stand. He had to get downstairs, now. But he needed something to calm him down. Itachi looked over at the empty glass and bottle of Sake.

Xxxx

Itachi gripped the railing, trying to contain his balance. He sluggish made his way down stairs, and dragged himself to the living room. He leaned against the wall behind him and watched his wife and brother just have the time of their life, which disgusted him to no end. But what was even more disgusting was two Sasukes smiling. Since when did his brother smile?! He knew it! That little bitch was hitting on his wife. Itachi looked over at Hinata and frowned. And she liked it! He stared at them with a scowl on his face the entire time, and would of continued if he didn't feel a bubbly feeling in his throat.

_hiccup._

Damn.

Sasuke's smile fell off his face as he turned and stared at his flushed brother. Wait, flushed? What was going on? "Itachi?" he called impassively, confused.

Hinata turned and saw her husband, feeling confused and scared. "You're awake." she said with a bittersweet smile.

Itachi stared at the two Uchihas on the sofa and almost wanted to puke. Well, he felt like he was going to puke. He turned his vision to Sasuke, which was more messed up than ever. "You." he said as if he didn't know his brother's name.

Sasuke stared at him skeptically and wondered why it looked like Itachi was straining his eyes to see him. "What?" he said, now annoyed from his brother interrupting a perfectly good moment.

"Get out." Itachi slurred, hiccupping at the end.

The young Uchiha stared at his older brother and blinked. When did Itachi ever slur his words?

Itachi didn't like the way Sasuke was looking at him(even though he was only staring). He tried to walk forward but stumbled over his feet and nearly fell.

Hinata jumped when her husband almost fell, and almost had a heart attack when he did. She quickly got up and went to his side. "Are you alright?" she asked with worry. The wife touched her husband's forehead, retracting her hand because of his temperature.

Sasuke stood over his brother and sister-in-law. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him with a worried look and replied, "I think he has a fever." She quickly got up and rushed into the kitchen.

The prosecutor looked at his brother's limp body and frowned. He was drunk.

The Mrs. returned with a wet rag in her hand and placed it on Itachi's forehead. She looked up at Sasuke when he cleared his throat.

"I'm going to leave." he said walking to the front door.

"Oh." Hinata said getting up and walking after him. She opened the front door as he put on his coat. He turned around before leaving and said, "See you later."

Hinata smiled and nodded as she watched him leave. She closed the door and jumped when she turned around and saw that her husband was standing up in the hallway, smiling. "Itachi?" she called.

Itachi kept his smile on his face as he inched her to come closer.

She was a little nervous. Why was he acting like this? And that smile that was on his face was kind of creeping her out. Itachi always, or use to, give her small smiles but he was smiling differently now. Almost like he was in another world.

The smile that was on his face quickly went away when she didn't come. "Come here." he demanded. The smile came right back when she walked over to him quickly. Once she was in front of him, he gave her a passionate hug. "I love you." he slurred.

Hinata was definitely confused now. Itachi never was open with his feelings, he just showed her in his own little way. Was his fever that bad? "Itachi, I think we should take you to the hospital. Your really hot." she suggested in worry.

Itachi turned her to the side and pressed his body against her, pushing her against the wall. He chuckled and replied to her "compliment", "Thank you." He dragged his nose up her face and inhaled. "Mmm, your smell good." he said then let the tip of his tongue touch her face before adding, "You taste good too."

Hinata looked at her husband dumbfounded. What was he doing? When he started to kiss her, she blushed. Even though she was afraid of him right now, she still melted under his tender kisses. She bite down on her lip when he started to kiss her neck.

His kisses began soft but became rough after awhile. He felt Hinata get tense under him when he sucked and bit on her neck viciously, but he didn't really care. She tasted too good, better than the Sake anyway.

"Itachi." Hinata spoke in a little pain from his biting. She tried to push him off of her but he wouldn't budge, and she really got scared when she felt his erection against her stomach. Not again. She didn't want to do it again. She hoped he listen to her this time. "Itachi, please stop." she pleaded and pushed him a little, but he just pressed his body on hers harder. When he bit down on her neck harder than before, she became terrified. "Itachi." she called a little louder than before. She pushed his hands away from her pants, but he just overpowered her and began to pull them down. Hinata turned her head and shut her eyes tight before she brought her knee up with force.

Itachi back up, holding his covered length as he bent over in pain and hissed. "Shit." he cursed hissing more.

Hinata covered her mouth in shock as she stared at her husband in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said worried.

The Uchiha looked up and glared at her in pain. "Why the fuck did you do that?" he asked in pain and anger.

Hinata looked at him with a nervous expression. She didn't want to hurt him but he wouldn't stop.

"So?!"

Hinata put her hand up to her mouth and stammered out, "I-I t-told you to s-stop."

Itachi tightened his hold on his groin to try and reduce the pain. Damn! That hurt like a bitch! He didn't even think Hinata would ever do that. He breathed in and out to subdue the pain; he tried to stand up straight and accomplished the goal after a few tries. He glared at her, feeling a desire to "touch" her. "That wasn't it." he said with anger.

"What d-do y-yo—"

"It wasn't because you rather be with him?" he asked in suspicion. He inched near her, backing her up against the wall again.

Hinata cringed under his glared and looked away, to only feel her chin cupped and whipped forward so she was facing him.

"It wasn't because you rather **fuck** him?"

Her eyes widened as she started, "Him—" but was cut off from Itachi letting go of her chin and pressing his hand over her mouth and nose. His hand pressed against her face harder, stopping her ability to breathe. She lifted her hand to move his but she wasn't strong enough.

He stared at her, watching her struggling to breathe and try remove his hand. His head turned towards the door. "Him." he said with force as he pressed harder on her face. He stared at the front door while pressing harder against her face, then let go when he felt liquid on his hand and watched as she gasped for air. His eyes stared at the red hand mark over her face, watched her hacking and tears run down her face. He rolled his eyes, thinking she was overreacting, and walked up stairs to get ready for work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame watched the cars go by as he stood in front of the liquor store. He glanced back to see if Itachi was coming out yet. _'I don't know why he's even here. I thought he didn't drink.'_ The Hoshigaki sighed in boredom and looked around, his eyes opening wide from the sight in the restaurant across the street. His lips started shaking before he bent over and held his stomach, hurting from laughter. Everyone walking pass him stared at him in fear and confusion. Tears ran down Kisame's face as he thought of what happened earlier, making this incident even better.

_**(awhile ago)**_

_Sasori and Kisame laughed at the now embarrassed blonde. Hi blood started to boil once Kisame pointed. "Stop that, yeah!" Deidara demanded._

_"Wait, Wait." Kisame said trying to stop laughing. "How could you lose a counterfeit case?"_

_"There was no evidence showing that she didn't, yeah! I know, I checked." He said upset._

_"Did you check Mint?" The Hoshigaki asked and his lips started to tremble when Deidara looked away in thought._

_"I never thought of that, yeah." Deidara said to himself._

_The red head and bluish man burst into another series of laughter as the Uchiha in the room smirked. "Dumbass." Itachi commented._

_Deidara looked at him with a scowl. "Hey, yeah! I'm good enough that Pein picked me for the case, I just had a bad day!"_

_"He's probably regretting it." Sasori added, making Kisame laugh even more and Itachi let out a deep chuckle._

_The blonde glared at the raven-haired man. "So where were you this morning?" he asked, trying to get off the subject._

_"Yeah." Kisame said looking at his best friend. "You came in at like 1 o'clock. I thought you had off." The usual smirk on the Hoshigaki's face left when Itachi just stared at him. He sighed, he was use to it by now._

_Sasori looked at his wristwatch and opened the bento in his lap._

_"Break time, yeah!" Deidara said taking out a Snickers._

_Kisame looked around the room and shook his head. "We have been sitting around here for almost an hour and now you say it's break time?" he asked._

_Deidara looked at him and shrugged, "Yeah."_

_"Okay." Kisame agreed, then pointed at The blonde's "lunch". "What is that?" he asked in a mocking matter._

_The blonde took a bite and said, "My lunch." He turned his head to the Uchiha who just sneered. "Something funny?"_

_"That's not a lunch." Kisame stated, making Itachi sneer again._

_"Where's your lunch, yeah?" Deidara asked Itachi._

_The smirk on the Uchiha disappeared as he looked down and realized his usual brought and prepared lunch wasn't there. He was so wrapped up in trying to hide his headache and drunkenness that he didn't even notice that Hinata hadn't brought his lunch today._

_"Hinata isn't coming today, yeah?" Deidara asked with a smirk._

_Kisame saw Itachi glare at the blonde and interrupted, "Don't worry, Itachi. Me and you can go out the lunch. I didn't get to stop at McDonald's today."_

_Itachi looked up at the other lawyer and was about to refuse until he started feeling hungry. He shrugged; he needed to get something anyway._

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked walking at the store.

Kisame stopped laughing and looked at the bag in his hand. "Itachi, I thought you didn't drink." he said with a smirk.

"What's so funny?" Itachi repeated, ignoring his statement.

A sly smirk appeared on his face. "Well," he started, "Remember earlier when we were all making fun of Deidara and he was like: Stop that, yeah." he said mocking his friend and the smirk on his face grew bigger when Itachi smirked, knowing that wouldn't be there for long. "Then it was break time and he brought out that Snickers, his snack, I'm sorry, I mean his lunch. And I started making fun of him and you laughed and he was like: Where's your lunch, yeah?" he continued when Itachi smirk started to slowly disappear. "Then—"

"Get to the point." Itachi said in his stoic voice.

The sly smirk spread across his face as far as it could before he chuckled.

"What?" Itachi asked getting annoyed.

Kisame faced forward and pointed to the restaurant across the street. "There goes your lunch." he said with a huge smirk.

Itachi turned to face to were his friend was point and his jaw almost dropped from the sight across the street.

Across the street in the restaurant was Hinata sitting at a table in the window laughing and smiling, with Sasuke across from her.

Kisame looked down at his friend and snickered at his facial expression. He stopped and smirked when Itachi looked up and glared at him.

"This isn't funny." Itachi stated while he gripped the bag in his hand.

"Well," Kisame said while shrugging. He stopped what he was about to say when Itachi's face formed a scowl. "Okay, okay. but I have to ask one question?"

Itachi just stared at his co-worker.

"Is there trouble in paradise?" he asked before laughing again. Kisame looked up when Itachi started walking away. "Hey, wait up!" he yelled running after him.

Itachi walked pass all the people in rage. She did it again. Again, which just pissed him off even more. He kept glancing down at the white bag in his hand. Every time she did this, it made him feel a bit hurt. Maybe if she just told him she was going out with Sasuke, he wouldn't be so anger. Itachi scoffed. Please, she wouldn't do that, because if she did it wouldn't be "sneaky", now would it? Itachi stopped and turned around to glare at his taller friend, who just tapped him on the shoulder.

"So, what are you going to do?" Kisame asked.

The Uchiha stared at him and continued to walk. "Nothing." he lied. Like hell he wasn't. She was making him miserable and misery goes both ways: if he's miserable, she should be too.

"Nothing! Man if that was me, I wou—"

"Shut up." Itachi interrupted while catching a cab.

"Hey where are you going?! I thought we were going to have lunch together?" Kisame asked as he saw Itachi get in the taxi.

Itachi glanced at him before getting in the cab and said, "It's almost 3 o'clock. I'm going home."

Kisame watched as his friend's cab drove off and sighed. He guess he had to eat "lunch" all by himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata got out of the taxi and stared at the Chrysler still parked in the driveway. She didn't take it just in case Itachi needed it for some reason.

_drip._

Hinata brought her hand up to her face and whipped the droplet off her face. Her eyes stared up into the cloudy skies and watched as hundreds of raindrops started to come down. She ran to the front step and watched as the drizzling turned into a downpour. Her stomach churned as she bit her lip and frowned. The rain always meant something bad, and that made her worry just seeing it. Her nerves made her feel chills run up and down her spine. What was it? She turned to face her door and her eyes widened. The door was open in a second and looked around for her husband, calming down when she saw him in the dining room. She sighed in relief and closed the door, about to walk up the stairs until she felt another chill go up her spine. Hinata turned to Itachi and got a little scared from seeing his condition. The black suit jacket he wore today was on the floor, along with his tie, and his head was resting on the table; he had one hand rubbing the back of his neck while the other was holding a cup with clear liquid. She looked over and got confused when she saw a white bottle labeled "Awamori"; Itachi never drank, so when did he start? Hinata looked down in thought. Well, he did sort of smell different this morning, but she couldn't tell wether if it was alcohol or not because they didn't drink , or so she thought. Her head shut up when she heard a groan. She never really liked alcohol but she knew what to do for an intoxicated person. Suddenly thanking a certain cousin, she was about to go to the kitchen but before she could even make another step, Itachi said something. "What was that?" she asked. It was hard to hear him when he slurred.

"Your back." He repeated with his head still on the table.

She smiled and said, "Yes. Umm, I going to make som—"

"No. I'm not hungry." he assumed.

Hinata felt sad when she saw her husband, just sitting there looking miserable.

"You did it again." he said.

Hinata looked at him confused. "What?" she asked.

Itachi looked up and stared at his wife impassively with his flushed face. He got up and slowly walked towards her. "Where did you go today?" he asked.

She looked at him a bit worried and replied, "I told you I went to see Ino."

He scoffed and back her up into the wall, his anger eyes looked with her scared ones. "Where did you go today?" he asked again in a louder tone.

Hinata looked at her husband discomfited. She told him that she was going to see Ino at the coffee shop, which she did. But Ino wasn't there, so she went to lunch with Sasuke like she planned. She lowered her eyes in thought. Was he talking about that? but of course he knew about that, right? She thought he heard Sasuke say "see you later". She thought he heard them talk about going out to eat when they were on the couch.

"Hinata!" he called her name louder than ever.

Hinata shot her head up as she rubbed her lips together to stop them from tremble. She thought wrong.

"Where did you go?!" Itachi asked again. He was starting to get anger from her stalling.

She got nervous and said, "I told you! I went to go see—"

"Don't raise your voice with me." he hissed, an itchy feeling now on the back of his hand.

Hinata head was turned to the side as she stared down at the steps in shock. The pain in her neck from her head turning so fast added to the stinging feeling on her cheek.

"Stop lying." he began in a calm voice. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it hard. "Now tell me the truth."

She looked at her arm, which was in pain. "I-It—"

"Shut up!" he said though gritted teeth squeezing her arm tighter, making her shut up. Itachi glared at his wife when she opened her eyes after shutting them from all the pain she just endured. "Stop whining and tell me where you went!"

Hinata looked at him petrified. His scary eyes locked with her until she turn her head, now looking out the window near the door, seeing the lighting from the rainstorm.

_I never held a grudge against anyone or anything in my entire life._

Itachi cupped her chin and tried to make her look at him, but she lowered her eyes. "Look at me." he demanded.

Her fear filled eyes slowly locked with his.

_And I'm not about to start._

He scowled when he looked at her, noticing she still wasn't submitting. His scowl turned into a wicked smirk as he let out a deep chuckle. "You know, it really hurts when you do this." he said with his head down.

_But._

Hinata looked at him with wide, apologetic eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry." she stuttered.

Itachi nodding his head a little, like he was understanding, before he looked up at her with a straight face and said, "You're gonna be."

She stared at him with pleading eyes, asking for forgiveness, as her eyes began to cloud with tears.

_I hate the rain._

* * *

so, what do ya think? it was good... until the end. but that part was good too. And don't none of you say that he would black out from one cup because Sake is very deceptive and it's my story so i can do whatever i want, k? k. _Awamori_ is a very, very, **very** strong alcohol that if you drank it and blew on a match... well thats just say you might not have any eyebrows after that. **Review pls**! Now on to the next Chapter!!!... Wait! I haven't upload it yet? 


	7. Promises

I'm sorry. Don't hate me, hate school...and WB, but just a little. I'm not gonna lie, this chapter was done like two or three weeks ago and I have my reasons for not posting it. So now it's up. And this chapter -sighs- is depressing. NO, seriously, like real depressing. I kept calling Itachi an asshole and Hinata very un-smart(I would never call her dumb) in my head. I still like Itachi though. And I almost cried, just because this happens a lot in the real world. -sighs out of depression- and now it's raining. No joke. I'm going to my emo corner.

* * *

Hinata arms were wrapped around her body as it trembled continuously. She turned over in the bed, not wanting to hear Itachi throwing up in the bathroom and trying to make the pain stop. It hurt so much. No matter which way she turned, the pain wouldn't stop. Her stomach hurt so much, she almost couldn't breathe. And she was so thirsty. The only thing she could taste in her mouth was tears that seeped through her lips. She had been crying all night, making her eyes burn to no end. He actual did it. Itachi, her husband, the man she loves, hit her. It made her chest tighten every time she thought about it. He looked so angry, but why? What did she do? Or maybe that was just the alcohol. But usual people are open with their problems when they're intoxicated. Was it because of Sasuke? Was he angry because her and Sasuke were hanging out? If so, he definitely didn't show it. Until last night. Hinata quickly shut her eyes as a single tear came down her face when Itachi came out the bathroom for the third time that morning. He's been throwing up since 7 o'clock this morning. She didn't want to let him see her awake, she was to afraid that he might do something again.

Itachi breathed in and out to calm his stomach down. That alcohol hade bad after-effects. He looked at his sleeping wife. It had bad effects, period. He stared at her limp body, it looking like she was dead. He was a little afraid that she might be after what happened last night. Itachi slowly walked over to the bed and exhaled in relief when he saw her stomach go up and down, with difficulty. He was so anger at her, but he didn't mean to hit her that hard. He didn't mean to hit her at all. She was going to get bruises, and he knew it. Her fragile body would get a bruise if someone plunked it. Itachi face tightened up as he walked quickly back into the bathroom and shutting the door, preventing him from hearing muffled cries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi carefully lifted his wife's shirt and stared at her stomach already seeing a blackish spot forming. She must have gotten that when he throw her against the stairs. His vision turned to her arm with imprints of his hand on it. He swallowed his guilt and carefully placed the bag of ice on her aching stomach. She was having trouble breathing, he could see it. Every time she breathed in it trembling when she exhaled. Her eyes closed and her face tightened when he caressed her tender leg, making him withdraw his hand quickly. He furrowed his brow. Damn, he couldn't even touch her and unfortunately, and he was a little _too_ familiar with this. His facial expressions softened when he saw Hinata's body tense and she whispered a "sorry". A sigh escaped his lips; this was his fault not hers.

Hinata watched her husband leave her side and walk into the kitchen. He took off today to take care of her and even told her that he wouldn't drink again, which made her want to smile a little because he was being so nice, but that could easily change. He helped her out of the bed and help her on the couch. Now she was just laying there, letting him take care of her. She looked up and watched her husband sit down on the other couch, a glass with clear liquid in her hand. Is that alcohol? She felt surprised and sad; he promised. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was water, and hopefully it was because her throat was dry. But she didn't want to ask him for any or to get her something after he just got up. He gets mad when she starts whining and she didn't want that. Even though he hurt her, she didn't like seeing him anger or sad. She loved him.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked hearing the ice bag on Hinata shuffle. He turned his head and saw Hinata staring at him with wide, sorry eyes. He almost scowled, getting annoyed with her being so scared, but remembered why. Itachi got up and position the bag of ice back on Hinata's stomach. "What do you want?" he asked staring at her. Itachi took a deep breath to calm his nerves when Hinata shook her head no. "Obviously you want something, what is it?" he asked again.

She gulps and stammers out, "S-Something to d-drink."

He stares at her for a second then picks up his cup off the coffee table and hands it to her. Itachi watched how Hinata took the cup and glanced at it then him. "It's water." he said like he was reading her mind, then sat back on the couch.

"Thank y-you." she said then slowly drank the cold liquid, thankful that it was actually water.

Itachi stared at the television, pretending to watch the program, but was deciding wether he should say something or not. After last night, their marriage could go only go downhill and if anything he wasn't going to let that happen. Should he apologize? If only he could, sorry never was his favorite word. It was hard enough to even mouth it which he couldn't do like last time, she wouldn't look at him for more than five seconds. She probably thought he would get mad just like the past few weeks. He opened his mouth to try and say it but nothing came out as usual, his pride was too strong. It's the one who kept him from ever saying sorry, or even saying "I love you" in public. When he felt like even saying it, he would try, give up and buy her a gift which she would try not to accept but he gave it to her anyway. It was in the way all the time. He sighed, and it wasn't going anywhere.

"I-Itachi." Hinata called.

He turned his head to look at her.

She turned away and said, "I-I'm not mad a-a-at you. I could n-n-never b-be." She turned her head back towards him to see if he was still listening and got scare when she saw him knelt in front of her making her turn her head back around.

"Look at me." he said in a low voice.

Her head turned towards him but her eyes lowered; she couldn't. She wasn't mad at him but she was afraid to see those angry eyes again.

Itachi felt a little pain in his chest as he swallowed the small lump in his throat. "Please." he muttered.

She looked up in a little shock and found out that his eyes weren't angry, maybe a bit sad, but not at all angry. But of course he wouldn't be, he was being so nice. She shouldn't of known, now she felt like a fool. She made him hurt again, but she didn't mean to. This was all her fault, never his. She sat up a little and slowly wrapped her arms around her husband. Her eyes started to water as she felt him return the hug and nuzzle against her collar, like a child seeking refuge from his mother.

"Hinata." he mumbled against her collarbone.

"I know." she said as tears trickled down her cheeks, knowing he couldn't finish; it was her fault anyway.

He lightly tightened his hold, not wanting to irritate the contusions on her stomach, and lifted his head up slowly. His eyes locked with her sad ones before he brought one of his hands up to her face and softly wiped the tears away. He gulped as inched closer to her face and when she didn't back up, he softly planted a kiss on her lips. His eyes stayed opened just in case if he was rushing her but he closed them when hers did. Itachi slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth and moved it around in a slow motion. He wanted her to know that he loved her and he didn't want or mean to hurt her. He was sorry, and he hoped she understood that without words.

Hinata, slowly and hesitantly, kissed back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Itachi, Hidan, this is Ukon." Pein introduced.

The sliver-haired man glared at his two lawyers making the religious man scowl and the Uchiha glared back.

"Humph, these two are my lawyers. Pathetic." Ukon hissed.

"Listen you little fucker!" Hidan started the stopped when Pein put his hand up telling him to be quiet.

"I assure you, they are not pathetic." Pein said staring at Hidan the whole time.

Pein led the client and his lawyers to his office so they all could get associated. Itachi and Hidan sat next to each other while the defendant sat in the seat far from his lawyers and their boss. Hidan's scowl from early still hadn't disappeared and Itachi was practically having a glaring contest with his Ukon. Something was weird about him and it didn't sit well with the Uchiha nor the religionist.

"What's the case?" Itachi asked Pein still looking at Ukon.

"Ukon has been charged for homicide." Pein stated as Itachi made eye contact. "For killing his ex-wife."

Itachi glanced at Ukon while Pein was talking, seeing he had an almost invisible smirk on his face. Pein and Itachi looked over at Ukon first then Hidan followed. The three criminal lawyers stared at the client who just sat there staring back. Hidan brow furrowed before he said, "Okay you little shit! You gonna tell your fucking story!"

Pein saw how Ukon scowled and he glared over at Hidan. "Hidan. Outside."

"What?! What the fuck for?!" he yelled.

"Now."

Hidan got up mumbling a few curses as Pein followed him out the door.

Itachi watched the door close behind his boss then turned back and glared at the man across from him. A minute passed before Itachi asked, "Are you going to tell what happened or not?"

"I don't need to talk to you." Ukon snarled.

"You don't, but then you'll end up behind bars."

Ukon glared at the lawyer for a while before letting out a deep chuckle making the Uchiha glare at him harder. "What's so funny?" Itachi asked.

The defendant looked up at Itachi and smirked. "And what makes you think that if I don't talk you I'll go to jail?" he asked.

"I'm the best lawyer here."

"So says your boss." Ukon stated. "But I'm still not convinced. You see, I'm a very important man and I can't afford to be put in jail. I don't need to tell my story to people that I don't believe can prove me innocent."

"Then how can you be convinced?"

"Not sure if I can be but that depends on you." Ukon said then got up and straightened out his suit. "Let's discuss this somewhere else." he stopped and looked at Itachi asking, "You like Shochu?"

Itachi glanced at his watch, it being a quarter pass two, then looked up at Ukon and replied impassively, "Love it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata turned off the stove and carefully picked up the skillet and poured the steaming curry over the plate of rice. She picked up the plate and placed it on the dinning room table with a similar plate. The wife sighed and went to go lay down on the couch. Before she got comfortable she glanced over at the clock on the DVD player. "It's almost 5 o'clock. He should be home soon." she muttered to herself shutting her eyes. She smiled a little. Everything's been acceptable lately.

Their incident happened about two weeks ago and everything's been _great_. Itachi was taking care of her for about a week but then he had to go back at work, and she was happy that he did. She didn't want to be a burden, plus everything was _fine_. The bruises on her body didn't get as bad as she thought they would probably because of the ice, though she was still having a little trouble breathing. So yeah, everything was just _swell_. Her and Itachi talked about a lot of things. He told her about what happened with one of his clients, Rizu was her name, and that nothing happened. That was one thing off her shoulders; she didn't worry about him and his job anymore. She told him that her and Sasuke weren't nothing more than friends and he said that he believed her, but she knew didn't. I don't care, he said, just tell me when you both go out. His face was turned from her when he said that but she knew he meant something totally different by the way he said it. Don't go near him, is what he truly meant to say. Itachi and Sasuke never were the closer brothers, so what happened last week was more than awful. Sasuke came over just to visit and Itachi just glared at him the whole time. They bickered back and forth over nonsense. One reason was because Sasuke turned the channel on the television to a show that Itachi didn't like even though he wasn't watching t.v. at that point. The whole argument was foolish and got worst when Itachi attacked Sasuke on his job. He criticized on how Sasuke was bad at his job and how he never went to work. When Sasuke had enough, he got up and went to help Hinata in the kitchen smirking at his older brother's facial expressions; probably cause at how close he was to her. Then they quarreled more and more until Hinata gave up trying to stop them and locked herself in their room, she wasn't suppose to be downstairs anyway.

When her and Itachi had their heart-to-heart talk, they made promises to each other. He said he wouldn't drink if she promised not to invite nobody over for awhile or until her bruises where gone. She promised, of course, with a frown from unhappiness. Is he trying to hide his mistakes, she thought when he asked that favor. But then again, who wouldn't want to? So she promised anyway, she didn't want to repeat what happened that night. She sighed as she felt tears start to built up. And she kept it, the promise, hoping he would keep his.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself with a sad smile sitting up. She brought up her hand up and wiped her restrained tears. "Daddy wouldn't approve." She laughed to herself for two reasons: because she felt foolish for crying over every little thing and because she never called her father that to his face; second nature, almost was his indirect rule. She rubbed her eyes harder and winced as she withdraw her hand quickly holding her wrist with the other hand. Her hand softly stroked her wrist as she moved her sleeve up biting her bottom lip from the sight of the new hand print around it. Life was _marvelous_. Hinata lowered her sleeve back when she heard the door open. A forced smile appeared as she went to go to greet her husband, just like a good wife.

"You're home." she greeted standing in the hallway, watching her husband hang his coat up on the coat rack. The smile almost dropped and she inwardly burst into tears when he turned around with slightly rosy cheeks.

"Hm." he hummed. He brought two fingers up to his lips and kissed them as he walked toward the back room. As he passed his wife, he removed his fingers from his lips and pressed them against hers, giving her an indirect kiss.

"Are you hungry? I made dinner." she said after she followed him, now watching him plop on the sofa.

"No." he groans throwing his arm over his eyes. The light was really hurting them.

Hinata went to go put up the food with a frown. This happened almost everyday, or at least that's what it felt like. Their routine, their horrible routine. He would leave for work in the morning, they would both smile at each other and he'd give her a kiss on the cheek or lips. Through the day, she would criticize herself on what was she doing wrong and ask herself why didn't he keep his promise. Then when he came home, she asked him if he was hunger, he'd say no, ask her how was her day then go to sleep on the couch or in the bed making her go to the opposite place of him and cry silently. What a _lovely_ routine.

"How was your day?" Itachi asks from the sofa.

"It was fine." she lies then turns on the faucet to wash out the used bowls. Her eyes couldn't help but look at her new bruise on her wrist. He didn't do it because he was angry though, or so she tells herself. He just grabbed her wrist a little too tight. She didn't hear him, she was stuck in thought, so he grabbed her attention, literarily. Don't ignore me, he growled, did you invite anyone over today? No, was her answer as always. That was another thing he asked her everyday: did you invite anyone over? And her answer would always be no because she didn't. Why would she, that would be breaking her promise.

He's still awake, she thought as she watched him staring at her when she left the kitchen. But of course he was, their routine wasn't finished yet.

"Did anyone come over today?" he asked.

Finished. She gives him a little smile as she shakes her head no and slowly walks towards the stairs.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

She turned around and jumped a bit when he was standing right behind her; she didn't like when he did that. "What do you mean?" she asks. He was mellow as usual; able to talk without a slur and wasn't entirely violent. He never gets drunk, except for two weeks ago.

"Your eyes are red."

"Oh." she breaths out and blinks a couple of times before laughing a little as she says, "Onions."

Itachi stared down at her rubbing her wrist. "What's wrong with your wrist?" he asked.

She notices she's been rubbing it to stop the pain and moves in behind her back saying, "Oh, nothing."

"Let me see it."

"Itachi it's fine."

His brow furrowed as he grabbed her wrist in a quick motion noticing that she winced when he touched it. He lowered her sleeve and his face softened as he averted his eyes from the print around her wrist. "How long have you had this?" he asked letting go of her wrist.

She gives him an assuring smile while she says, "It's not a big deal."

He jerked his head to the side as he said, "Go put some ice on it."

"Itachi, I told you it's f—"

"I said go put some ice on it." he said with force.

Hinata lowers her head from his tone and quickly walks pass him whispering, "Okay."

Itachi watched her as she walked into the kitchen and sighed out of frustration; when the hell did she get that? He didn't remember ever grabbing her or anything like that.

Just like he asked, Hinata put the small bag of ice on her wrist. She stares at her wrist, removing the ice on and off; that's another week in the house. Another week without socializing. Another week of hiding. Another week of loneliness. She would call Ino but she knew that she would want to come over, same for Hanabi and TenTen. They must be worried, she thought. But then again, hopefully, they thought that she was just too occupied with being a wife. And hopefully this ice would make the bruise go away sooner, she wondered what happened to Ino two weeks ago and was worried. She must be mad at me, she thought, she would call. And hopefully, Ino could wait for another two weeks or so.

Yes, life was just _perfect_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata backed up on the bed feeling the cold from the wooden headboard against her back. She looked up at her husband who was hovering over her, only seeing his silhouette; the room was pitch black, the only light came from the sunset through the open blinds.

"Are you going to keep your promise?" he asked in a low tone with a hint of sweetness.

It sounds like he was smiling and he might be but she couldn't tell, too dark. She nods her head first but then remembers it was dark and says quietly, "Yes."

"Good."

She felt her husband brush his lips against hers before he actually kissed her. His tongue was halfway in her mouth before he withdrew it and turned his head at the second sound of a buzz. He gave Hinata a tender kiss before standing up.

"I'm going to keep the lights off. Just in case." he said before closing and locking the door behind him as he exited the room.

Itachi walked down stairs opened the front door seeing Hidan, Kisame and Ukon standing on the front step.

"What's up!" Kisame yelled walking in followed by Ukon who just nodded.

"What the fuck took you so long?!" Hidan asked coming in also.

Itachi glared at his religious co-worker and grimaced when he saw two lawyers instead of one sitting on his couch. For some dumbass reason, Ukon wanted another lawyer and Pein just thought it would be right to pick Kisame. Itachi mentally shrugged; at least he didn't pick Deidara.

"Itachi! Where's Hinata? I haven't seen her in awhile." Kisame said cheerfully.

"Yeah, where's your bitch?" Hidan asked with a smirk looking around.

Itachi glared at Hidan and hissed, "Don't call her that."

"Yeah! Hinata a nice girl!" Kisame added.

Ukon cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and said, "Are we going to start?"

"Yeah, yeah." Hidan said flagging their client.

Hinata listens to the muffles of the lawyer's discussion as she brings her knees closer to her chest, but not to tight; her stomach wasn't healing as fast as they wanted it to. It's been almost three weeks since Itachi got this new case. He asked her to promise not to come down stairs when his co-workers used their house as a working space, which seems to be almost everyday. She said yes, so when they came over he had her stay in their room with the lights out; just in case, he said, they might come up stairs. He didn't want them to bother her is what he mentioned, he didn't want them to see her is what he meant. See her struggling to breath or how she walked with a little limp because her leg was still in pain. To see the bruise around her wrist that was slowly diminishing, unlike her others. There was no need to go to the doctor's though, bruise always take time to heal at least that's what she believes. He hasn't been violent recently. Actually he was only violent that night, the pulls and grips he inflicted on her arms or wrists didn't count, right? Right. He didn't do it because he was angry, it was because she didn't pay attention.

It was all her fault, is what she felt.

She dazed out a lot, or only sometimes. She pretended to be most of the time; it was better to pretend to not hear him than to lie to him, but that would be lying too, right? When he asked her how her day was she would say fine, but that was a lie. It was a lie when she would make up some excuse as to why her eyes were red when he asked why. It was a lie when she said yes when he asked if she was alright. They were all lies, and nothing was alright.

She felt like a liar.

She felt so cold and so lonely. Yes, she had her husband to talk to but they didn't much because of his case, or that's what she blamed it on. That and herself. She blamed it on how she didn't make an effort to try and tell him something was wrong or how his drinking was major problem, that it bothers her to no end. She furrows her brow as she snuggles closer to her knees. How every time he came home a little drunk she wanted to scream. Or when he touched her she wanted to just push him away, even if he was trying to be sweet. That was a lie. When he kissed her and gave her assuring smiles, that was a **lie**. Nothing was sweet anymore, just miserable.

Now she feels as if it's all his fault.

"I wish he would just stop." she whispers to herself with a hint of frustration. She wishes he would just stop pretending like everything was okay. She wishes that he wouldn't try to hide his mistakes. Keeping her locked up in this room was making her even more lonely than what she already was. It's all his fault, she thought out of anger. But most of all, she wishes he would have kept his promise.

She feels he is thee liar.

"I wish he would stop drinking." she whispers as tears of anger runs down her face. He promised and didn't keep it, but she kept hers. So why was she the liar? She threw her hands over her head and bit her bottom lip as she hid her face between her knees. She was breaking, and it's all his fault.

Hinata lifts her head and stares towards the door hearing a unlocking noise. She turns her head to notice that it was nighttime and there was nothing but a small light coming from the street lights outside. It's nighttime already, she thought.

Itachi came in and turned the toggle on the wall, dimmed lights coming on. "What were you doing?" he asked closing the door.

"What do you mean?" she asks still staring out the window.

"I called you a few times but you didn't answer."

"Sorry." she said as she faced him when he sat down on the bed. She graced him with a sad, pleasant smile as she asks, "How was work?"

Itachi furrowed his brow at his wife's smile. "Fine." he replied suspiciously. He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom turning the faucet on to the sink. His hands cupped up the water as he splashed it against his face.

He walked out of the bathroom drying off his face with a towel and stared at his wife just sitting on the bed. She was staring forward at nothing and it made him wonder, "Are you okay?" he asked out loud then went to his bureau.

Hinata sighed and opened her mouth to voice another lie but then pressed her lips together and inhaled deeply. "No." she breathed out; it's about time he knew the truth.

He furrowed his brow with a frown and asked before pulling up his pajama pants, "What's wrong?"

"E-Everything." she stammered a little. Come on Hinata, she scolded herself, don't stutter now.

"Be specific." He turned off the light then turning on the lamp on the nightstand.

"You drink." she stated in a low tone.

"What about it?" he asked nonchalantly getting on the bed.

She turned her head and watched him sit staring at her. "Y-You said you wouldn't."

"No I didn't." he said and watched as she looked at him with wide eyes. "I said I wouldn't drink as much."

"O-oh." she said sadly turning over on the bed and stared back out the window. Without even pressing the matter farther, she took in what he said like a trusting wife and now she feels idiotic; she didn't listen. She misunderstood, but was still upset. Didn't he get that his little drinks every now and then bothered her? Yes, after he saw the bruise on her wrist he cut down his drinking to every two days or so but that wasn't the point. The point was that she didn't want him to drink anymore for his health and because she'd rather die than repeat that night over. She closed her eyes and sighed when he turned off his lamp; she gave up. All the anger and, especially, the confidence she just had died out from just a few words, like a lit candle in the pouring rain.

"It bothers you." he stated in a whisper putting his arm around her.

Hinata brought his arm closer to her and whispered back, "Yes."

"Fine. I'll stop." he said closing his eyes and kissed her on her head telling her goodnight.

She quickly turned over in his arms and softly gripped his white T-shirt. "You will?" she asked with a small smile, so much hope blurring her vision.

He pulled her closer and said tiredly with closed eyes, "Mm, now go to sleep."

A content smile crept up on her face as she nuzzled against his chest tears of joy coming down her face. Finally, she wasn't crying because she was sad. She was happy, finally. And she hoped he would be too.

"Hinata." he called sleepily.

"Yes." she breathed against his shirt.

"You're making my shirt wet."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said and tried to move away but Itachi only tightened his hold on her.

"I don't mind." he said tiredly and lowered his head pulling her even closer. "Your hair...smells good...almost," he stopped and yawned before finishing slowly, "like lilacs."

"Itachi?" Hinata called and looked up to find he already fell asleep. She smiled to herself snuggling closer to him; it always made her smile when he talked in his sleep like that. And he seemed happy, so that was good.

So yes, life was _great_, truly.


	8. Liar

So yeah, I DID cry writing this. I know, pathetic. But my eyes didn't get red, so I didn't cry that much. I'm feeling more miserable -goes back to emo corner-

Oh yeah, At the end I was listening How To Save A Life by The Fray, so maybe thats why I became so teary eyed. I think that's a sad song...I'm listening to it right now.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes seeing nothing but white. She tried to back up but felt a tight hold on her, her legs tingled with the man's next to her. Her vision rose to see Itachi's peaceful sleeping face the bright sunlight from outside giving him a glow. She smiled to herself; everything was okay now. She was just overacting last night. Just a simple request made it all better. Now that she thought about it, she should have told him the truth along time ago.

Itachi groaned before his eyes slightly opened seeing his beautiful wife.

"Good morning." she greeted with a smile.

"No." he groaned again.

She let out a little giggle before she said, "You have to get up for work."

He closed his eyes and said, "I'm not going to work."

A sufficient smile appeared on her face, he must be tired. Him and his co-workers have been working nonstop on their recent case. She wondered what it was about.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked sleepily pulling Hinata back towards him.

Hinata stared at his chest feeling his legs tighten around hers. "I, umm, was going to go to the bathroom." she said in a low tone.

Itachi lowered his head and slightly opened his eyes to see Hinata looking up at him. "Stay." he said.

"Itachi, you're, umm, really not going to work?" she asked in confusion.

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "You don't want me to be here?"

"No! I just thought th—" she started nervously then stopped when he smirked tiredly.

"I was just playing." he said before he let out a heavy sigh and got out the bed heading to the shower.

Hinata just stared at him with a small smile before closing her eyes. I guess I'll just wait until he gets out, she thought.

Itachi viciously brushed his teeth. He hated the taste in his mouth: a blood, metallic bitterness. It's been there since last night and he thought it would go away but it didn't. But in the back of his mind, he knew it wouldn't though because it never did. He didn't do this a lot, hardly ever, but when he did the taste was endless. And it only happens with her, he pointed out.

He spit out the water and glanced out the bathroom to see Hinata sleeping. What was wrong with the drinking? Did it bother her that much? He knew that when he did he was somewhat out of it but that was all. He didn't touch her and when he found out he did he cut down. She was probably just nervous that he would hit her again but he didn't yet, and wouldn't.

"She's just overreacting." he whispered to himself while turning on the shower. Yeah, that was it: she's just being an overdramatic woman. And he definitely, DEFINITELY wasn't an alcoholic. He seen many alcoholics and he wasn't like any of them. They would drink themselves stupid, which he didn't do but just drank until he knew it was his limit. They yelled about nonsense, he detested against yelling because his ears were sensitive. And they couldn't stop, he takes a break from it every now and then. Shit, he took a break from it for a whole week. So no, he wasn't an alcoholic but just liked how it felt against his throat—loved it and nothing was wrong with what he loved. He glanced out of the shower towards the bed; he loved her and certainly nothing was wrong with that.

Everything will be alright, he thought as the water ran down his face. As long as he didn't repeat the past, either of them, everything would be alright.

Besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame breathed out a laugh and said to the redhead, "We're in here on this case about this guy. His ex-wife's daughter is suing him for homicide against her mother. But the child's not his, or so he says." Kisame stopped and rolled his eyes sucking his teeth as he continued, "He owns this big enterprise and he can't afford to be in jail, but if he has all that money I don't see why not! And can you believe he's paying us 1 million dollars?! 1 mill! 1 million bucka—Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked when the other lawyer furrowed his brow.

Sasori glared up at the taller man and said, "All I did was nod. You didn't have to go and tell me your whole life story."

"Well, you were listening so obviously you wanted to know." Kisame said with a grin.

The redhead just stared at him impassively before walking away muttering, "Imbecile."

The tall lawyer just flagged Sasori's retreating form as he walked back into Itachi office and sighed out of frustration when Ukon was glaring at him. Kisame frowned down at the younger man never liking his attitude and asked, "What?"

Ukon deepened his glare as he hiss, "My case is none of other's business."

Kisame rolled his eyes and mumbled a "whatever" before his frown turned into a smirk as he sat across from his best friend. "So, are we going to your house again?" he asked.

"Yeah, That fucking place ain't that bad."Hidan said smirking also.

Itachi stared down at his neat pile of papers with a hidden scowl. He detested when his co-workers wanted to go to his place for work. Why can't we just stay here, he thought. Every time they wanted to work in a more open space, his house would always be the first option. He didn't like to keep Hinata locked up in their room all day because she always looked so miserable and it hurt seeing her like that. So he tried to get them to agree with another house but he just got the same replies: You know my apartment doesn't compare to your condo, Kisame would say. Ukon just shook his head. Fuck no, Hidan yelled. "We're working here." he said trying once again.

"Why?" Ukon asked with a frown.

"No the fuck we're not!" Hidan yelled.

"You're just kidding right?" Kisame asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Itachi looked up at all three men and glared and asked, "What's wrong with working here?"

"It's small. I'm only use to being in big places and your condominium is more tolerable." Ukon commented glancing around.

"For once, the little sh—"

"Watch it." The business man interrupted the curser glaring at him.

Hidan's brow furrowed staring back at his client but, surprisingly, he bit his tongue and looked away.

Kisame laughed as Itachi smirked. They knew Hidan would've said something if Pein hadn't threaten to throw him off the case, or even fire him.

Hidan noticed the smirk and laugh and said, "Shut the fuck up! Itachi, we're working in your shithole wether you like it or not!"

Itachi's smirk fell. "If it's such a shithole, why work in it?"

"It's not, and we're gonna!" Kisame said with a smirk, but it went away as he cleared his throat when Itachi glared at him. "Or not."

Hidan stared at his black headed co-worker for a minute before a huge devilish smirk appeared on his face; he realized that Itachi obviously didn't want to work at his house. For what reason? Who cares, as long as it pissed the Uchiha off. "It's better for the case if we work in a more open place." The religionist said in an unusual respectable voice.

"Then why don't we work at your place?" Itachi asked glaring.

The curser smirked. "I think your condo would be more suitable for Ukon." he said his eye twitching at the last word.

"He's right, who knows what's crawling in his cardboard box. Let's go." Ukon said getting up.

Kisame hid a snicker as Hidan gave their client the evil eye. "He's right. Sorry Itachi." Kisame said with a sad smirk and got up, following Ukon out the door.

Itachi got out of his chair with a furrowed brow and glared over at the smirking Hidan.

Hidan followed Itachi's actions and got up out the chair as well. He started walking out the door but turned around and gave Itachi the middle finger while mouthing "fuck you".

Itachi's fisted balled as he watched his co-worker leave his office. His eyes lowered as he banged his fist against the desk; he failed again. Sorry, he thought thinking of his wife. One thing he wasn't looking forward to seeing tonight: her face, her miserable face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata shifted on the couch as she stared at the phone. "I wonder what Ino's doing." she thought out loud.

It's been past a mouth, six weeks to be exact. She felt lonely, almost like she's lost a friend. And she hoped she didn't; she had just called but nobody picked up. Ino and her had known each other since their high school years, but didn't really talk much back then. But when Hinata started to go out with Itachi they met back up. She smiled a little, remembering it like it was yesterday.

_**(about 2 years ago)**_

_"What do you what?" Itachi asked impatiently after the waiter. Hinata glanced from the menu in her hands to her new boyfriend nervously. Itachi rolled his eyes and said to the waiter, "Give her a few more minutes."_

_"Yes, sir." the young man said happily before walking away._

_"Did you decide yet?" he asked with a hint of malice after a minute later._

_Hinata stared down at the menu more in thought then looked up and averted her eyes from her boyfriend's angry ones. He always glared at her and he never gave her a smile. She began to wonder why she went out with him in the first place._

_"Hinata!" a cheerfully voice said in surprise. "Hinata Hyuga!"_

_Itachi glared at the blonde behind his girlfriend as Hinata turned around to see one of her classmates from high school. "Ino." she said happily._

_"Long time no see!" She smiled and let Hinata scoot over so she could set next to her in the booth._

_Itachi glared harder. This stupid girl is ruining a perfect date! At least it was perfect to him. Anything with her is perfect, he's just putting up a big facade. One hell of a big one. He actually felt like smiling. "Who's this?" Itachi asked still glaring hard at Ino._

_Hinata and Ino stopped their mini conversation and looked over at the guy across from them. She smiled and said, "This is Ino Yamanaka. She went to high school with me."_

_"Hi!" Ino said smiling at him. "Nice to meet you! What's your name?" Itachi just glared at her; he really wanted her to go away. Ino sheepishly withdrew her hand and looked at Itachi suspiciously. "Who is that?" Ino whispered in Hinata's ear as she glanced over at the now even angrier Uchiha._

_"I can hear you." he said with a deep crease in his brow. Ino looked at him back with a frown._

_Hinata noticed the tension and cleared her throat a little before asking Ino, "Ino, what are you doing here?"_

_She snapped out of her staring contest with Itachi and looked back at Hinata with a smile. "I'm on a date."_

_"Ino! What's taking you so long, yeah!" Deidara yelled walking over to the table his girlfriend was at. "I've been sitting at our—Itachi!"_

_Itachi stared at Deidara surprised face and grimaced. This would happen. "Deidara." he said impassively._

_"You two know each other?" Ino asked as her and Hinata stared at the two men._

_"Yeah!" Deidara said with a smirk. "We work together."_

_"Really!" Ino said happily. "This is great. So you live in town right?"_

_"Yes." Hinata replied._

_"So what, yeah, you guys on a date too?" Deidara said trying to sit next to Itachi but the Uchiha got up._

_"We were." he stated. "Let's go, Hinata."_

_"What?" Ino said glancing back and forth from Hinata and her date. "You two are really leaving now?"_

_"Umm," Hinata hummed and glanced at Itachi before giving Ino a sorry smile. Ino stared at her in surprise then sighed and let her out. "See you later, Ino." she said quietly before quickly catching up to her boyfriend who started walking away._

_  
Itachi and Hinata walked down the street just glancing at everything around them, well she was. Itachi kept looking down at her when her hand started bumping against his. He started think she wanted her hand held. His father told him whenever a girl keeps brushing her hand against yours she wants to hold hands. But now? Here? He didn't really care what people thought but he wasn't the holding hands-type of guy. Especially not in public. But if she wanted to hold hands he should do it, no matter who's around, because he might lose her over something this stupid._

_Hinata felt Itachi get closer to her and grab her hand in a swift move. She looked down at their hands confused then looked up at Itachi who had his head turned. Her knuckles kept brushing against his pants her hand feeling the rough material of his jeans; she smiled. She had no idea why he grabbed her hand, maybe it was because every time she tried to catch up with him their hands brushed, since he was walking so fast. She didn't mean to, but she's glad she did._

She smiled at the thought, though she didn't run into Ino until a few weeks later then they exchanged numbers. They were still good times, and things are getting better around the house so, good times. Hinata got up from the couch feeling a bit useless; she felt that a lot since she was only a housewife. She walked into the kitchen and started to cook for Itachi and his guest; she already knew they were coming over since they did just about everyday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi got out of his car and glanced behind him to see the other two lawyers and the client get out of Kisame's car; he wouldn't let them get in his, not so they could ruin his mother's car. He walked up to his door and took out his keys. A wonderful scent was in the air, even if it was so distant. He started to think one of his neighbors were cooking, boy was he wrong.

His eyes slightly widened when he opened the door to see his wife staring at him back. She was down stairs. Out of their room. With company coming over. He glanced down; with her sleeves rolled up. He almost told her to run upstairs but they were to close. "Unroll your sleeves." he said in a whisper then quickly walked in his house.

"Hinata!" Kisame greeted with a huge smirk as he entered the house.

Hinata smiled and nodded at him as she made sure her sleeves were down. She shifted, uncomfortably. His arm was around her and it wasn't that loving. She felt kind of scared. He felt her try to get comfortable but he just tightened his hold, making damn sure she wasn't going nowhere.

Kisame cocked his eyebrow at Itachi and his wife. Well more at Hinata. He noticed how she was squirming but Itachi wasn't letting go. She looked a little scared too. "Hey, umm, Itachi." he said. "Umm, can we get started? I kinda don't want to hang around that asshole much."

He gave Hinata a quick glance before letting her go and walking into the back room. Hinata brought her hand up to her arm and rubbed it absently, even though there wasn't pain. She looked up and saw Kisame giving her a little smile before walking into the backroom also. She smiled; thankful that he said something.

"Miss." a male's voice said.

She looked over and saw two white-haired men standing in front of her. She gave them a look saying "who, me?".

Ukon nodded, thinking she wasn't that bright. "Where did Uchiha go?"

"Oh, umm," she stopped and pointed to the back. Ukon gave her a quick once-over before going to were she said Itachi was, Hidan following.

"Whoa!" Kisame cheered when he saw a big plate of hot dangos on the coffee table. "Did Hinata make these? They look delicious!"

"Mmm, they smell good too." Ukon added picking up one of the skewers. "And it actually looks edible."

"What do you mean looks?!" Kisame cheered with three dangos stuffed in his mouth. "They're perfect! Tell Hinata I said thank you!"

Itachi got up and moved his hair out of his face. "Sure."

Kisame watched as his friend headed up stairs. He looked back and shrugged sheepishly when Ukon was glaring at him; he didn't really think he would actually do it.

Hinata just stared at the door as it slowly opened and her husband walked in. She was sort of trembling. He seemed so angry down stairs. "What were you thinking?" Itachi asked impassively.

She lowered her head and whispered, "Sorry."

"Just answer the question."

"I thought that..." she paused when he started walking towards her on the bedroom. "I-I thought it was okay since I f-felt better."

"Really." he said as he sat on the bed then started caressing her leg.

"Y-Yes." she gulped. "I feel fin—"

Itachi watched how she winced when he added pressure to her leg. "You feel fine, huh?" he mocked then got up from the bed. Hinata bit her tongue to subdue the pain on her leg and watched her husband's retreating figure. Itachi opened the door and said before leaving, "Kisame said thanks for the dangos."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Streams of tears ran down the blonde's face as she gripped the steering wheel harder. She couldn't believe this. Her life just sucks! Ino stared at her friend's house through the parked car. She knows Hinata's probably been worried. Especially how she blew her off all those weeks ago. And she even called last week but Ino couldn't answer. She was too torn.

A few weeks ago, her and Deidara had their usual dinner plans. Everything was just going great. Just swell. Then the question popped. But not out of his mouth, out of hers. She didn't really ask him, but she did bring it up. She started the conversation off by talking about their relationship and how it was great and nothing could be better. He smirked the whole time, his stupid smirks. But that smirk started to disappear when she started to voice how they've been going out for almost four years, and the smirk dissolved all the way into a frown when she said something about marriage. He started choking on his food and she asked if he was alright. Marriage, yeah, he said looking everywhere but at her, why would you want to go and do that? His stupid yeahs. She started to get angry. She said because when people love each other they get married. Well, she yelled it making everyone in the restaurant look at her. He told her to calm down which she wouldn't. He argued that a lot of people he knew, their relationships went down the drain when they got married. He even gave her examples. What about Itachi and Hinata, she yelled. It was silence then. "Because he knew he was full of shit." she hissed to herself. Ino angrily wiped the tears off her face as she got out the car. She quickly walked up to the door and knocked feeling her body tremble.

Hinata stared at her bedroom door when she heard a light knock. She wondered who it could be. It couldn't be Itachi; he always had his keys. She hesitantly got out of the bed and cracked the door open squinting her eyes from the light outside her dark room. Another knock came. She gulped and slowly opened the door; maybe he did forget his keys. And if he did, he'd probably get mad at her for not answering the door. But if he didn't, he'd get mad at her for letting someone in the house.

She couldn't win, so why not take a chance.

She hurried down the stairs at another knock. She hoped that it was him. She wished that it was him. But when she opened that door, of course with her luck, it wasn't him. "Ino." she said more to herself.

Ino gave her friend a sad smile before the tears came rushing back. She quickly embraced Hinata for comfort and nuzzled against her neck. "Hinata." she said aloud as her embrace tightened.

Hinata returned the hug feeling trickles of tears slide down her neck. "Ino what's wrong?" she asked very worried.

"I hate him so much!" she muffled against the soft skin.

Him. Now she knew what was wrong. "What happened with _him_?" She knew she didn't want to hear his name.

She let go of Hinata and lowered her eyes. "He's such an asshole."

Hinata watched her friend walked to the back room as she closed the door and followed. She stared at Ino crying silently on the couch. She felt so selfish. She felt for her friend, she really did. Crying was almost second nature to her for the last few weeks. But the only thing that was on her mind was Itachi. Itachi and how he would be so furious if he found Ino here. "Ino." she called quietly.

Ino glanced up at Hinata then said out of anger, "Can you believe that bastard!"

"Ino." she said a little louder.

The blonde still missed it. "He actually said that getting married was a waste of time!"

"Ino." she called loud enough that if she went any higher it'd be considered yelling.

Ino stopped her ranting and looked up at Hinata.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? If it's because of that bastard, I'm fine! Yeah, just peachy!"

"No." she said then exhaled deeply; she knew she'd regret this later. "I need you to lea—" Hinata's eyes got big and she stopped from the sound of the front door opening. Just her luck.

The door slammed then in coming the room was Kisame and Itachi. He laughed sheepishly. "Greeting ladies." he said shifting Itachi's arm around his shoulders.

Hinata didn't hear a thing. Her eyes, her white eyes, started to hurt. She just stared at her very drunk husband, so drunk he needed support standing up. His hair draped over his face, so she couldn't she his rosy cheeks but she still knew he was intoxicated. The stench of alcohol emitted from his whole body. It was so strong. "What happened?" she asked hoping it was a big mistake.

"Well," Kisame started laying Itachi on the couch. "Y'know about the case, right? Well we did real good on the trial today. Like REAL good. So I decided that we go out for a drink." He stopped and saw how Hinata's head started to lower. "I'm sorry! It was a strong drink! And he had many drinks before I thought he could handle it."

Her head shot up. "Before?" she repeated in denial.

"Yeah." he shrugged. "You know Itachi drinks all the time."

"Why the hell is she here?" Itachi growled with his cracked eyes looking at Ino.

Ino rolled her eyes and got up. "Hinata, I'll talk to you later." she said before leaving.

The Hoshigaki glanced at her then looked back at Hinata. "I think I should be going too." He gave her a bashful smirk then rushed out the door. Hinata just stared at the front door for a while then looked over at her husband who just groaned.

Itachi opened his eyes slightly feeling two eyes burning holes through his head. He lazily stared back at his wife. It was making him a bit irritated. "What." he said impatiently then closed his eyes.

No slur? "You drink all the time." she restated.

He mentally rolled his eyes. Not this again. She was really starting to irk his nerves. He slowly opened his eyes and got even more irritated when she was staring at him with those pitiful eyes. "Don't look at me like that." he said then closed his eyes again. "You lied. Twice."

Her brow started to furrow. She couldn't believe he just said that! So much angry was built up inside of her, you could practically see it glowing. "Liar." she hisses, for the first time, then walked towards the stairs.

"What did you call me?"

Hinata turned around to see her husband just a few feet away from her. Not having trouble standing up? It just amazed her how he just found strength out of nowhere. "I hate you." she said under her breath before turning around again; she didn't want to see him, it made her sick.

"Don't walk away from me." he snapped when she started to walk away and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

Hinata turned around and stared up at him as she tried to pry his hand from her wrist. She struggled and struggled, but nothing was working; he was too strong. She started to claw at his hand and he quickly let go with a jerk. She tried to run upstairs but she felt pressure against her shoulder. It made her turn around and the pressure left her shoulder and went across her cheek. Hinata fell to the ground from the smack then winced as he grabbed her by the hair lifting her up. She grunted a little trying to remove his hand once again. Itachi glared at her, still feeling the pain on his hand. Hinata brought her hands up to his wrist and started to claw at him again. "Let go." she muttered in pain now really digging her nails into him.

"Shit." he cursed and dropped her. He hissed and looked at the blood start to come out of his new wounds. Hinata wasn't fast enough to get up so she tried the next thing: crawl. She started to quickly crawl away then felt a hand wrap around her ankle. Her eyes went big as she started to be dragged across the floor. She tried her best. She kicked. She tried to dig her nails into the ground. But everything was futile.

"Stop kicking!" he hissed as he dragged her back to the back room. He avoided another crazy kick and got fed up. In a swift move, he slightly moved swerved her body letting it hit the wall. He stopped his dragging, but she was still kicking! Damn!

Hinata felt her body start to give up, but she was still kicking. Her vision started to become blurry. She felt like she was dying, and she probably was. The kicks started to slowly stop. Her eyes felt so heavy. She didn't want to give in, but this is all his fault. Yes, it's all his fault, so let him get what he deserves. She started to give in, to sleep or death, as black took over her vision.

Itachi dropped her ankle when she stopped kicking completely. He was breathing heavily, for some reason. "Get up." he said still angry but she didn't move. "I said get up." he said louder, but still no movement. He stared at her feeling butterflies in his stomach. "Hinata." he said not as angry. His eyes started to widen when he didn't see her stomach moving. "Hinata!" He quickly got on his knees and pulled her limp body into his lap. "Hinata!" he started to scream, and he never screams. His body was shaking and his eyes started to water. "Hinata. Wake up." he said in a hurry trying to lift her head but it just kept dropping. His body was really out of control now. He was shaking like he was almost having a seizure. "Get up." But she still just laid there, limp. He pulled her body as close as he could and a tear escaped his closed eyes as he embraced her lifeless body. "Please don't die."

He despised his father.

* * *

Listen, this isn't really OOC. Because I know if I was an impassive jerk, I would cry when nobody can see me. review please.


	9. Camisado

So here you go. I'm fast. And you should get how this came about. Just remember a few sentences in the past two chapters I threw in there and that last sentence at the end of the last chapter. You'll be good!

When I'm depressed, I listen to Panic.

* * *

_"The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events."_

_ -Panic! At the Disco_

* * *

"Mom." the eight year old Itachi called impassively looking at his mother on the bed. Mikoto cracked her eyes open and gave her oldest son a small smile before closing them again. "Are you dying?"

Her eyes shot open and she looked at Itachi surprised and said, "No! Of course not!" She quickly sat up on the bed and stared at Itachi with big eyes, ignoring the pain on her arm. "Why would you ask such a thing?!"

Itachi just stared at his mom. "You're hurt."

She laughed bashfully and started rubbing her arm. "No I'm not. Your dad's just..." she stopped and looked away. "Your dad and I were just...just playing around."

He just continued to stared. He hated when she did that. When she lied. He knew that his parents weren't playing. Because if they were, she'd be able to tell it to him while actually looking at him in the face. She always looked away when she had to lie. Like when Sasuke's pet turtle died, she looked away and said that it ran away and was coming back soon. Or the time when their dad was in the hospital and she looked away saying that he was on a trip. Or like now. But she couldn't get out of this. Itachi listened how when his father came home acting funny. He raised his voice, and Itachi heard the bangs against the wall. He heard how sometimes his mom screamed. And yet she still tried to lie her way out of it, but she couldn't. How could she, when Itachi was the one who took care of her afterwards. Every time his parents finished "playing around", Itachi would sneak into their room, were his mom was, and give her water and place ice on those blackish spots appearing on her body.

Itachi readjusted the ice pack on his mother's arm. "Itachi." she said. "You know you don't have to do this. I'm fine. Trust me." He just ignored her and continued with what he was doing. She always said she was fine. She always told him to trust her, and he did. But he didn't want to leave; he was too afraid his father might come back. "Where's Sasuke?" she asked knowing she would never get through to her son. He was just as stubborn as his father.

"I think he's asleep." he said and passed her the cup of water. He should be asleep. It was passed midnight and he was only three. Sasuke never knew about this. He never heard what happened at night. and it was weird because it only happened at night. His father would come home late all the time, out of it. Then he would start. He would start like an attack by night. Like a camisade.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Brother." Sasuke called with his little voice, but Itachi just ignored him. "Itachi!"

Itachi stopped what he was doing and tried to glare at his brother; he still didn't have it down pack. "What do you want?"

Sasuke shifted on the floor and motioned happily for Itachi to come join him. "Come here!"

"For what?"

"I want you to play Sonic Riders with me!"

He just stared at his stupid brother from the couch then continued his reading. "No."

"Why?!" Sasuke whined then saw his mom walk pass the living room. "Mom!"

"Itachi." she said from the kitchen, already knowing what was wrong. "Play with your brother."

Itachi sighed and put his children's book down to go sit next to his brother on the floor.

"Who do you want?" Sasuke asked out of joy when he started the game over.

"I don't care." he answered nonchalantly.

"Fine! I'm picking Hawk!"

"His name is Jet." he mocked his brother picking Shadow.

"Whatever." he said flagging his brother. "He's great! Dad always picks him!"

Itachi frowned. "Then nothings great about him." he said low enough so his mom couldn't hear.

"What are you talking about?!"

He looked over at his brother with a serious face. He didn't understand why Sasuke always wanted to be like their father. He never understood. His brother always talked so highly about their dad and sometimes in just made Itachi sick. There was nothing great about his father. And he wished Sasuke knew, but he couldn't tell him. He respected his mother too much for that. "Sasuke." he called.

Sasuke stared at Itachi with big eyes telling him he was listening.

Itachi turned to face the television. "What do you think about dad?"

He tried to cock his little eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think of him? Like what do you like about him."

"Oh!" Sasuke said with a smile. "Well of course I like him! He's the greatest! I want to grow up to be just like him."

"Forget it." Itachi hissed with his eyebrow furrowed; he thought he could handle it but couldn't. Hearing good things about his father was making his ears bleed.

"And he's so awesome!" he praised farther without hearing his brother. "I know he may be hard on us sometimes, but he's still my role model!"

"Stop."

"I mean, he treats mom so well, and that's important right!" he said missing his brother's balled fist. "He's always helping her and taking care of her. He's just so nice to her—"

"Shut up!" he yelled at his brother.

Sasuke head jerked back as his eyes started to brim with tears and his lips started to tremble. Before they both knew it, Sasuke burst out into tears. Mikoto rushed into the room and stared down at both of her sons with wide eyes. "What happened?" she asked worriedly and furrowed her eyebrows when Sasuke pointed to Itachi. "Itachi!" she yelled very angry and popped him on the arm. She picked up the crying toddler and walked out trying to calm him down. Itachi watched his mother leave with a tightened face and angry eyes ignoring the stinging feeling on his arm.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So you ready for the game today?" Shisui asked swinging his baseball bat.

Itachi looked over at his cousin and straightened up his little league's outfit. He hated baseball. He thought it was the worst sport since the band Creed. He didn't get why his dad signed him up for it. Maybe is was because Shisui's mother, his aunt, signed her son up for it because it seems he was extra happy when he heard that he joined. Plus his dad use to play baseball when he was younger, which made it all the more worst. C'mon Itachi, his dad said cheerfully, it's really fun. But it wasn't fun for him. Especially the comments he got. Everywhere he looked he'd get the same looks, the same aws and aahs. The same "You look just like your father!" or "Aw! You trying to grow up like your daddy?". Those comments. Those comments disgusted him. And what threw it over the edge was when his father would comment too. His father's stupid "You're a real champ!" or "That's my son!". Or that horrible "It must run in the family!". But no. No it didn't run in the family. Itachi refused to be like his father. He refused to drink. He refused to yell and fuss. And most of all, he refused to hit a woman. Why would he? Just to see them in pain, like he always saw his mother? No, it wasn't going to happen. Besides his mother made him promise. Promise to treat his wife right when he got older. Promise to never lay a hand on her. And he did, willingly. Even if he didn't want to, he couldn't just say no. His mom, her face was too much to bear. She looked at him with watery eyes, and pleaded. Pleaded for him to treat all the girls right. Any woman, any lady. He saw how she was shaking, because an _attack_ just happened. Her hands gripped his shoulders harder and harder, but not enough to hurt him. Please, she said, please just promise to me. Now the tears were falling. He stared at her impassively, then nodded his head hesitantly. And then she smiled. How could he forget that smile. It had a mixture of sadness and happiness. She hugged him, tight. He remembered how she tightened her embrace. How she whispered a "thank you" in his eyes. He remembered it all. But then again, how could he forget; it was only a few weeks ago.

"So?" Shisui asked again and stopped swinging the wooden bat.

Itachi just lowered his head and shrugged.

"Hey, what's up with you?" he asked. "You've been acting odd."

"Itachi! Itachi!" Sasuke came running into the backyard and almost tipped over.

The cousin stared over at his younger one who regained his balance and started to run again. "Hey, Sasuke." he greeted when the toddler finally approached them.

"Shisui! Itachi! Look!" he cheered as he held out a plastic bat in his small hands. "Dad bought it for me!"

Itachi frowned at his brother; great, a clone. "Sasuke. Give me that."

"Hey!" Sasuke pouted when his brother snatched the bat out of his hand. "Give it back!"

"What? You going to tell on me again?" he said with an angry face. Itachi raised the bat in the air as Sasuke jumped to get it, but he was too short. In a swift move, Itachi threw the bat across the yard.

"Go get it!" he yelled with tears starting to built up in his eyes. Shisui quickly darted across the yard and brought back the little toy.

"All thanks to practice." he said with a smile.

Sasuke's eyes got big as he smiled. "Thank you." he said then stuck his tongue out at Itachi.

Itachi scowled at his brother then looked over at his cousin. "Why would you do that?"

"He was about to cry." Shisui said.

"I was not!" Sasuke protested.

"He always cries." Itachi said ignoring his brother and snatched the bat away again.

"Give it back!" he yelled again. "Give it back!"

"No." Itachi said. "You don't even want to play baseball."

"Yes I do!" Sasuke said with tears coming down. "I want—"

"You want what!" he snapped. He raised the bat a little and bent it in half ruining the toy.

Sasuke balled up his fists and started to swing at Itachi aimlessly but the brother easily stopped him by poking him in the head harshly, sending the youngster on his butt. Sasuke looked up at his brother with the tears still flowing and rubbed the pain on his forehead. "You're so mean!"

"Whatever." he said bending the bat in his hand more.

Sasuke cried more seeing his toy being destroyed. He tired to wipe the tears away as he said, "You're just like daddy!"

The twisted bat fell from his hands and Itachi _almost_ glared down at his brother. "Loser, take it back!" he said and was about to pounce on the little toddler before Shisui held him back.

"Itachi calm down!" he warned. "He's only three."

Itachi pushed his cousin's hands away and walked over to the swing set in the yard. He sat on the swing and pushed back and forth. He stared down at the ground angry. His brother was a fool! How dare he compare him to his dad! They were nothing alike!

"Yo." Shisui breathed out sitting on the swing next to him. "You okay?"

He looked away. "Fine."

"Please! You're starting to get crazy! Just like your father!" he said in a joking matter not knowing how much of an impact it had. "You are just like him." Shisui tightened his grasp on the ropes of his swing as he watched Itachi get up. "Where ya going?"

"Inside." he said walking away absentmindedly. Was he really all that like his father? He doesn't want to be, and he never thought he was. But what if? He always tries to glare, like his father. He seen how his father glared at some people and it made them back away, and he wanted that power. The control to make people leave you alone whenever he just looked at them. And he did almost attacked his brother. He almost attacked, just like what his father does. His father never was easy on Sasuke, then again he wasn't easy on him when he was three either. Their father would always tell Sasuke to toughen up. Tell him to get, as he would say, some spine. But he was only three. Their mother continued to tell him that but he didn't listen. All he did was play around until it was forgotten. But it was weird how nobody noticed. How nobody noticed he always started his antics up again after everything was said and done. He pushed Sasuke to no end, as he did Itachi. Sometimes he would take toys away from Sasuke, telling him he shouldn't always play around. Then Sasuke would cry, then he'd say a man doesn't cry. He's only three, his mom would yell. But Itachi knew his father didn't care. He knew his father thought everything he did was right. One time he even said it, indirectly. It was another afternoon, and his dad didn't have to work. Sasuke was crying and his mom was yelling, all because his dad said something to Sasuke that scared him to death. His mom kept yelling "What did you tell him!". His dad avoided the question so many times until he couldn't anymore. I know what I'm doing, he said then looked at Itachi with a smirk, I mean, look how Itachi turned out! Itachi just stared up at him. Not knowing what to say or do, or deciding whether he should say or do anything. Now that he thinks about it, he's glad he didn't say a thing. He doesn't know why, but he just had a good feeling about it. A good feeling. When he was younger and when something had to be decided, he always choose the right choice. The right snack. The right answer. The right everything, and it was creepy too. Even his father said so. His father would always ask him how he knew and Itachi just told him he had a good feeling. That's my boy, he father would cheer, always on top of things. My boy. Those words started to lingering in his heard. "His boy." he said in a low tone to himself.

"Who you talking to, champ?"

Itachi looked up to find he was sitting at the table in the kitchen and saw his dad open the refrigerator. It was another one of those afternoons. "Dad." he greeted still dazed.

Fugaku took out a bottle of water and smiled at Itachi before he started to drink the cool liquid. Itachi hated how he never _drank_ around him. He always made it seem like he wasn't an alcoholic, but he kind of was. The attacks, they didn't happen everyday but very often. They didn't happen on days like this, the days he was off. So did that make him one of those drunks? Itachi really couldn't tell. "So, you ready for your game today?" he asked taking a break from drinking.

Itachi just stared. "Uhuh."

"That's my boy!" he said and put the water back in the refrigerator.

That's my boy. There's another one. "Your boy." Itachi muttered under his breath.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Go Itachi! Go!" Fugaku yelled from the stands at his son as he stood up.

"Fugaku. Calm down." she whispered shifting Sasuke in her lap but he didn't pay her any attention.

Itachi ran as fast as he could towards first base keeping an eye on his ball that was still in the air. He froze as soon as he foot touched the mat, telling him that he was safe. He looked over at the next base and saw the a kid scowling at him. He was the biggest kid he has ever seen, he started to wonder it he was a teenager. The ball hit, and Itachi darted for the another base. The obese child tried to cheat and bump Itachi out of the way when he came but Itachi just quickly slide beneath his legs and touched the base.

"Hey!" the kid whined. "You can't do that!"

"He's safe!" the referee said in his deep voice.

"Whatever, man!" he said and got back to his base.

"Stop." Itachi said when the kid started to shove him.

"What'cha gonna do?" he asked with a nasty smile and pushed him again.

"I said stop."

"Man, you ain't gonna do nuffin'!" Itachi turned around and tried to glared at the bully, but he just laughed. "What's wrong with your eyes, loser!" He shoved him again, but this time harder making Itachi move off the base.

"I said quit it." Itachi said and tried to move back on the base but the bully pushed him harder and this time it made him fall on the ground.

"See! I told'cha ya wasn't gonna do nuffin'!" he said and started snorting like a pig. He stopped and smirked down at Itachi. "Ya pathetic!"

Itachi head quickly shot up and he gave the bigger child a death glare making the kid back up a little. Itachi got off the ground and continued giving the glare. "I ain't scared of no pipsqueak!" the bully said then hesitantly shoved Itachi again making it very noticeable.

"Hey! Cut it out!" the referee warned.

Itachi ignored the umpire and walked over to the kid and pushed him back. The two just started fighting, rolling around on all over the dusty field. Itachi finally pinned the bully on the ground and threw him a punch in the face. Just like his dad taught him.

_Itachi rushed into the hospital and saw how everyone was looking at him with wide eyes. "Get help." he demanded in his cracked voice through a hiss._

"Itachi! get off of him!" Fugaku yelled now pulling his son off the other kid.

_"Sir, what happened?!" the nurse yelled getting help from down the hall. Itachi just stood there with his wife in his arms. She still wasn't breathing._

His dad pulled him over to the bleachers, with struggle. Itachi kept glaring back to where the kid was then looked at his father who put his hand on his shoulder. "Itachi." he said with a smirk and knelt down to face him.

"Yes." he said impassively.

The smirk on Fugaku's face turned into a big grin as he cheered, "That's my son! You did exactly what I would've done! It must run in the family!"

_"Someone, get the doctor!" another nurse yelled as Itachi laid his wife's body on the stretcher and slowly let go of her cold hand as the nurses took her away. He was shaking, and it wouldn't stop; he was so scared._

He looked back over to the kid, who was still on the ground and holding his eye. He glared. "Yes, it must."

* * *

When I write this, I listen to Panic. And it's weird though, how this song, I think, goes so perfectly with this chapter. And how this song, and _Nails For Breakfast And Tacks For Snacks_ goes well with the whole story. I know about the Ryan thing.

Life sucks, doesn't it? Especially for Itachi...I feel bad for writing this. And just to clarify one thing, when Itachi left in the show he was, what, 15? And in this he's 8. Therefore, he was going through a child/my dad's an asshole phase, but as you saw at the end, it died...and I don't know why I'm telling you this. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed, and I hope you got the _italicized_ part. review please.

Camisade/Camisado means a surprise attack by night.


	10. Nightmare

-looks down, very depressed- This isn't right. I should be more happier than this...-sighs- well, that's what I get for writing a depressing story and listening to depressing songs, at the same time. So, I fell bad about it now, but I actually called Hinata a bitch...a couple of times. I'm sorry, I just really didn't like her in this chapter...or that bastard. I'm not talking about Itachi. -Throws box of tissues at reader with force- have fun.

Yes, it's a long chapter. And yes, I crammed it. But I had to, trust me.

Oh, and there may be a few mistakes, only because I edited so much in this chapter and read it over at the same time, I didn't feel like reading the whole thing over again. Yes, I'm lazy.

_Candelabra Lily_ are extra pretty.

* * *

Eyes slowly fluttered open. Everything was a blurry white. The eyes blinked hard, but still a bit blurry. A hand rose to the forehead; they had a headache. What was going on? Where was this place? But then again, that was a stupid question. The eyes could see now, they could see they were in a hospital.

"Miss! You're awake!" the nurse said running over to the patient on the bed.

Hinata stared lazily. Why was she in the hospital? She sat up on the bed and winced from the small pain in her arm.

"Slow down!" the nurse said. "Don't mess up your IV!"

Hinata stared down at her arm and watched the nurse fix the IV in her arm. IV? Why did she have an IV? And she felt so dizzy. She felt so, tired. Like she'd been asleep forever. The nurse did say she woke up. But why was she in the hospital. She didn't remember much. All she remembered was that Ino came over and her and Deidara broke up. Then Kisame brought Itachi home, then...they, fought. "How long was I asleep?" Hinata asked.

"Almost two weeks!" she said excited, but not in a happy way. "The doctors were starting to worry."

Her eyes widened. Two weeks. She was asleep for two weeks? No wonder she felt so lightheaded. And everything was almost a blur. Almost. She remembered that her and Itachi had a fight. And the condition she was in, it must have been a bad one. But where was he? "Who brought me in?" she asked. It had to be him, but then again...

"Your husband." Hinata tensed up; she knew it.

She felt butterflies in her stomach. "W-where is he?" she asked and waited for the nurse to answer but she didn't say a thing. Hinata looked over and saw how the nurse had a serious face on. "What?"

The nurse still stared at her then went back to tending the beautiful flowers, Hinata's favorite flowers. They were called Candelabra Lily. She always did love them, even though she only saw them twice in her whole life. The first time was a picture on the internet and the second one was when her and Itachi were walking downtown. He had a dinner party to get to and they were running late, because of her; she went out to go shopping for Itachi's birthday present, forgetting they had the dinner party to go to. So they rushed through downtown and she saw these flowers. She fell into a trance just by staring at them and slowed down. He tried to rush her but she was still in a trance. No, he said pulling her along seeing how she was gazing at the flowers, we're late. Of course she sighed and went on. She never saw them again That was about two weeks before he asked her to marry him. Hinata lowered her head; him. And she said yes...but he _did_ remembered, the flowers. "Miss." the nurse called.

Hinata looked up. "Yes."

"What happened?"

She was a little taken back by the question. She was hoping they weren't asking what she thought they were asking. "W-what do you m-mean?"

"All over your body," the nurse said with a crease in her brow. "There are contusions all over your body."

She looked down; she knew they would ask that. But what should she say? If she told them, they'd definitely put Itachi in jail and she didn't want that. But it she didn't, who knows if she'd wake up the next time. She sighed. "Oh, them." she looked up and gave the nurse a fake smile. "I'm so clumsy! I keep falling down the stairs."

"The stairs, huh?" the nurse repeated suspiciously.

"Yes." She breathed out a fake laugh. "I know, I'm stupid. But I'll work on my foot work!" Hinata's _happy_ face went to a surprised one when the nurse grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

The nurse looked up at her with worried eyes and said in a low voice, "You can tell me, okay. Everything will be okay, I promise. The hospital will call the police and he'll be tak—" The nurse stopped her pleading and looked up at Hinata with wide eyes when she snatched her hand away.

"Everything won't be okay. Especially if they take him away..." She hesitated then lied, "For a crime he didn't commit."

"I told you! Just tell me and everything well be okay!"

"It's fine." she said with a small smile. Hinata continued to stare down at her hands gripping the sheets and asked again, "Where is he?"

The nurse bit her lip and looked away; she'd never get through to her. "The last time I saw him, he was in the lobby."

She gripped the sheets harder; he's here? She just knew he wouldn't be here. Maybe at work. Or the house, but he's here.

"Excuse me." the nurse said with a sad smile. "I have to go and tell the doctor you're awake." Hinata nodded and the nurse started to leave. She opened the door and shut it behind her but then stopped. She exhaled deeply then turned to Itachi and gave him a dirty look.

Itachi just stood a few feet away from the door, ignoring the look the nurse was giving him. "Is she awake?" he asked, feeling scared that the answer would still be no.

The nurse glared harder before muttering an angry "yes" and walked away. Itachi felt his heart start to beat faster as he quickly opened the door and stopped from the sight in front of him. In the bed was sitting his beautiful wife staring out the window. She was awake. Finally, she was awake. He was so scared, that she'd never wake up but here she is, sitting up in her hospital bed staring out the window the sunrise giving her that glow. Itachi closed the door behind him and walked over the seat near the bed. He got comfortable in the small seat, but the awkward silence between them was very uncomfortable for him; so he started. "They said you had a temporary coma and diagnosed you with depression."

She started trembling. It hurts. It hurts to know you had a coma and now you have depression. All because of him. The man you love so much. So yes, it hurts. She was afraid to look at him but she had to sometime so why not now? Hinata slowly turned her head and her eyes slightly widen from the blackish rings around his eyes. Has he been here the whole time? "Did you tell th—" he started to ask.

"You know I didn't." she said sternly in a low voice. Her brow furrowed when he loosed up. Was that all he cared about? About being safe? About not going to jail? About hiding what he's done? She was disgusted with him at this point. She was asleep for two weeks and he didn't even really care. He probably just stayed here so he could keep her mouth shut.

Itachi gulped. He was somewhat relieved. She didn't tell them. That was good. But he wanted to just touch her. Just to make sure this wasn't a dream, an illusion. She's been asleep for twelve days or so and he had many of those. He always had dreams that she woke up, but they'd always turn into nightmares. After she woke up, she'd go back to sleep. Or one when she actually died. But the worse one was when she left him. He had that more than all the rest. She wouldn't say a thing in the dream, she'd just start drifting away more and more until he could see her anymore. It was just horrible, so he avoided closing his eyes. That's why he couldn't sleep, well that and because he didn't want to miss when she woke up. He asked that nurse the same thing everyday: Is she awake? The answer was always no and he was tired of hearing that word: no. No, Mr. Uchiha you can't see her at this time, the nurses said. No she's not awake. She's not making progress I'm sorry, no. He hated that word. "What did you say?" he asked in a low voice when he heard Hinata mutter something; they both kept speaking so softly for some reason, one he couldn't define. But he didn't ask like he was mad like he usually would be, how could he when she was actually breathing, next to him. But he was still scared it was a dream.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked looking away.

"Doing what?" he asked, avoiding the question his wife was really asking. Just like his dad.

"Everything's not okay." she said then looked at him with her face tightened. "Nothing's okay." He continued to stare at her. "You always pretend like everything's okay, but it's not." He just stared. Hinata got angry when he wasn't saying anything. She just wanted him to say something, just one thing. "You're so selfish." she muttered looking down.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"You're always hiding." she said then looked up at him with sad eyes. "Me. You're always hiding me."

He lowered his eyes and sighed saying, "I don't hide you—"

"And that." she cut him off. "You always deny it. You always get relief when you find out that I haven't told anybody. Or how I never invited people over. You just hide me. Lock me in our r—"

"Because." he said louder with slightly widened eyes. "Because, I know if anybody ever saw you like this, they would take you away from me." He sighed then looked away. "And that's too big of a risk to take."

Her hands started shaking. She looked down at her hands and gripped the covers and said in a low tone, "But you don't hurt someone you love."

Itachi slowly turned his head to her. "You don't think I love you?" he asked slowly. She didn't answer. "You don't think I love you?" he asked again but louder as he stood up. She still didn't reply. He was getting so frustrated. Now he wished it was a dream. Why wasn't she answering him! He balls up a fist and smack the vase of flowers on the floor as he screamed, "You don't think I love you!"

"No!" she finally yelled back. Both stared at each other. She staring into his wide eyes, but nothing as always is there. But, unfortunately for him, she was missing it all. She was missing how his body wouldn't stop shaking. How his chest was caving in. How he's having trouble breathing. His problem with swallowing that lump in his throat that form so quickly.

Two nurses bust through the door. "What happened?!" the nurse from early yelled, scared that the husband had done something. Itachi just stared at Hinata, trying to keep his emotions in check, until he couldn't handle it anymore and pushed the nurses out the way as he walked out the room.

"Did he do anything to you?" the nurse asked Hinata as the other one started cleaning up the broken glass on the floor.

Hinata shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

"Ouch!"

She looked over at the floor seeing the nurse holding her finger.

"I cut myself!"

Hinata stared at the red flowers on the floor as tear came out of nowhere and stared falling.

"Miss?" the nurse said when she saw Hinata's face. "Are you okay?"

Hinata looked up at her and gave the nurse a sad smile. "I'm fine." she said then felt her lips start to tremble before she broke down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata turned over on the bed and gripped the pillow as someone entered the dark room. She heard the nurse sigh. "Someone's here to pick you up." the nurse said as she turned the light on in the room.

She quickly got ready. She was anxious to see who came for her. Did he tell someone? Finally? She walked out her room and saw Itachi look over at her from the main desk. She felt stupid. Of course he didn't tell anybody.

It was quiet. Real quiet. The only thing they heard on the drive home was the car. And the splash noises from it raining earlier. "I didn't want you there." he said when they pulled up the driveway. "I hate hospitals."

He walked her in the house and helped her in their bed, but she tried to do it herself. She didn't want him to touch her. She propped up in the bed and stared out the window, gazing at the night sky. He closed the door behind him as he exited the room, saying he was sleeping in the other room tonight. She was happy for that at least. Sleeping in the same bed with him would have been difficult. Just thinking about it is sad. She turned her head to see Itachi walk in with a cup of water in his hands and a small medicine bottle. "What is that?" she asked as he passed her the water and took two pills out of the bottle.

"Your pills." he said passing her the two tablets. She almost forgot she had depression.

Xxxx

Itachi stared at his wife's sleeping body in the dark room. He shifted getting a more comfortable spot on the chair. He's been doing this for about four hours now, and it's almost 5 o'clock. No he didn't lie to her. He went into the other room to sleep, but couldn't. So he came back into their room and started to watch her sleep, just in case. Just in case the side effects of the medicine kicked in. She's been doing good and sleeping well, he's thankful not too good. And he's been keeping very still, stealth. He didn't want her to know he was in her, just to make her mad; he wasn't use to her getting mad. But he couldn't just stay away from her, he's been doing that for too long now and nothing was stopping him from being close to her, even if she was practically across the room.

Itachi quickly got out of the chair and placed the extra cover over her shaking body. That was one of the side effects, all symptoms of a cold. His finger brushed against her shoulder, against her soft skin. Finally, he knew. It wasn't a dream, and she was awake but was still upset with him. He blamed himself so much. So much for all the pain he's caused her. And he realized something, he couldn't blame his father anymore. He stopped. His father stopped. His father stopped right around the time Itachi turned ten. He didn't know why and was too stone cold by then to care. He remembered it so vividly. It was one of those afternoons, his dad didn't have work. His dad came home with Sasuke because he took him to the playground to play baseball, but from the mood he was in it didn't seem Sasuke did so well. Sasuke was never good at baseball. Hey sport, he said to Itachi, what did you and your mom do while we where gone? Nothing, and that was always the answer. Itachi didn't really respect his mother that much after he realized that he was like his father. He always thought she shouldn't have got in his way when he came home drunk, and if she did, it was her fault. But something in him still respected her enough not to tell Sasuke, and he still doesn't know 'til this day. Anyway, They all ate dinner together, which was strange because they never ate dinner together. And what was even weirder, is that his mom and dad didn't argue once. And they always argued at least once. But no, not this. They laughed and played around with each other. His father gave Itachi compliments on how he skipped a grade. He criticized Sasuke. And on every little thing. He always use to shout something like "Get your elbow off the table, and have some manners!" or "Why can't you be more like your brother!". Their mom tried to stick up for him, but it was futile. And the rest of the dinner went well. No yelling amongst his parents, just laughter and happiness. And Itachi realized something had changed about his father, but he knew everything would go back to normal soon. The next day, his father actually came home from work before midnight, by evening. He wasn't acting funny or anything, and the laughter started up again. Itachi waited and waited for his father to relapse, but it never happened and Itachi stopped watching for it. So he wasn't anything like his father, and now he wished he was, at the most.

Hinata woke up and let her eyes get adjusted to the sunlight beaming through the blinds. And, as expected, the room was empty. She lifted up slowly and gave the extra cover on her a confused look. She just thought that she put that on herself without knowing, she must have. How else would it have gotten there? She looked over and gave the cup of water and two pills on the nightstand a sad look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that all?" Orochimaru asked out of boredom.

Hidan glared at the pale judge and muttered a few curses underneath his breath before he sat down.

"This isn't going like I planned." Ukon said glaring at the religionist.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan cursed in a low tone. "You still have Itachi."

"Good," he said then looked over at the Uchiha and Kisame. "Are you ready?"

"Are you okay?" Kisame asked his friend ignoring their client; he was worried as hell. "You don't look so well."

Itachi took a deep breath. No, he wasn't okay at all. It's been almost three weeks since Hinata came home from the hospital and nothing has changed. They don't speak. No good mornings, no goodnights. He asked her if she was okay every now and then, but she didn't say nothing. All she did was nod. Never looking at him, just staring down. Even though, he still continues his routine. He still watches her sleep, still just in case. Even though she doesn't get the side effects anymore, he still continues it. it keeps him close. And he's grateful. Grateful that she hasn't left him, but he fears for the worst. Everyday he wakes up, feeling the same. Nervous. Scared. He just doesn't want to wake up one day, and she won't be there. So everyday, every hour, he checks if she's still there. She probably wonders why he comes into the room so much. And he wished that she knew. If pity was the only thing that kept her there, let it be. As long as she's there. So, he keeps it up. Sleeping for about five minutes. But it's more like resting his eyes. They hurt so much. But he fears that too. He fears that in a blink of an eye, she'll disappear. So that's what he does. He watches her from dusk to dawn, then leaves so she won't know that he's been keeping an eye on her. He always knows when she's about to wake up; it's just a good feeling. After a few minutes he comes in and places her medicine on the nightstand then leaves. Then comes back, then leaves again. She probably wonders why he does that too. Why he just comes in and just sits there, and she can probably feel his eyes burning holes in her head but she still doesn't turn around. All he wants is her to look at him. Give him that smile. Say her beautiful good mornings. Matter of fact, he doesn't care for the smile or good mornings. She could give him a frown, a scowl, with a "I hate you" or "You disgust me" and he'd still be happy. Happy that she looked at him, and spoke to him. He never thought that something he liked so much, hurt so badly: silence. "I'm fine." he answered after a while looking down. His vision was blurry.

"You sure?" Kisame asked again. "Because those black circles around your eyes are saying differently."

"Yes." He just wanted him to drop the subject.

"Good, because this case is going downhill." he looked over at the glaring client. "They outdid me, Hidan, and you're our only hope."

Itachi just stared down. His wife was so much more important.

"Do you have anything to say?" Orochimaru asked with malice looking at the Uchiha.

He just wanted to get this over with, to get back to her. Even though he knew she didn't want to see him. Itachi looked up at just stared at the judge, who never liked him. This wasn't the first time he had this judge and for no reason, they had bad blood. And Itachi knew he'd get a kick out of this. "No." he said and watched the judge hide a smirk as he felt Ukon's anger rising.

"What!" Ukon yelled getting out of his chair and walked in front of Itachi. "What are you talking about?!"

"I didn't get the material." he said still looking down. All three lawyers were giving things to do. Itachi's thing was to find out why Ukon _didn't_ kill his wife and explain that his daughter in-law was just making this up. But he was so busy taking care of Hinata, he didn't care about the case anymore.

"You son of a bitch!" Ukon hissed and got close to Itachi face. "Do you know how much money I spent on this case! And now I might be going to jail!"

Itachi looked up and glared. "Move." he said. He wasn't in the mood for Ukon's attitude.

Ukon's blood started to boil. "You little shit!" He was about to jump over the desk and start attacking Itachi but two cops held him back.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Take him out."

Ukon tried to move from the hold of the police. "You're dead." he hissed through his teeth as they dragged him out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, today was a blast." Kisame said sarcastically stirring his coffee. "That case didn't even last for three hours!"

"Shit. We still get paid." Hidan said taking bite out of his breakfast sandwich.

Itachi just stared down; his eyes still hurt. He wanted to get home. To go see her. And he was about to leave until Kisame said, "Guys look." Itachi and Hidan looked over out of curiosity and saw a diamond ring in a box. "I'm going to do it."

"Fuck that." Hidan commented.

Kisame rolled his eyes and looked at Itachi. "What do you think?"

"No." he said quickly. He didn't like that whore and he didn't want his friend to get married to her. Yes, he kind of cared.

"Why not?" Kisame asked sucking his teeth then looked down at the ring. "You're married."

"You're right." Hidan said. "And look at him. He looks like shit."

"Fuck you." Itachi said in a low tone. He didn't care, all he wanted to do was see his wife.

But he missed it. He didn't know that if he wanted to see his wife so much, all he had to do was walk down the street a few minutes ago. Hinata was standing there, outside of the store and was looking through the window. Looking at those genuine silver bracelet. She knew he'd probably never wear it but it was worth a try. In a few weeks was his birthday. Yes she didn't want to even look at him, but she'd feel guilty if she didn't buy him anything. Plus, she still loved him. "Do you want anything on it, miss?" the guy behind the counter asked after she entered the store and pick out the one she thought he'd like.

"Yes." she said with a small smile. "Itachi, please."

The man wrote the name on a piece of paper then looked up at Hinata and smiled. "It should be ready in a few days."

"Thank you." she said in her meek voice. She gave the man money, through credit, then turned around to leave but looked up with wide eyes. "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her and smirk. "Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked. He was just walking through town and saw her in the jewelry store. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks and wondered how she was doing. Plus, he sort of missed her. And he really needed to talk to her.

"Umm," she looked down and eased by him. "I'm sorry I have to go!" she said in a hurry as she rushed out the store. Sasuke turned around and gave the door a confused look.

"So do you mind?" Kisame asked as Itachi got in his car.

"I don't care." he said before closing the door and driving off.

"Great!" Kisame said to himself.

Kisame placed the ring box in Itachi's desk drawer that night. He wanted to keep it there so Konan wouldn't find it. "Good." he said to himself with a smile. He couldn't actually believe he was going to do it, and he knew she would say yes. They've been going out for about two years and he knew she was the one. He loved her to death. Kisame slowly exited Itachi's office closing it behind him softly. He started to walk down the dark hallway towards the exit, but stopped at the sound of a clicking noise.

Bang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things were going way to fast. Life was fast. Fast to leave you. He remembered the phone ringing. Then remembered his wife crying. And she still is, but not as much. Now he hears what he's tired of hearing. Cries. Konan being the loudest. Itachi looked up at the front of the church and frown. She was so fake. She was crying her eyes out, with Pein sitting next to her giving her comfort. Still, she cheats.

That bastard, Ukon. He went even more crazy and tried to kill Itachi, but instead killed Kisame because he thought he was the Uchiha. Now he's in jail, for both the killings of Kisame Hoshigaki and his ex-wife. Itachi didn't like thinking about that. Kisame, dead? No. He didn't really want to believe it. He was a little in denial. He didn't think this would happen. Him coming to Kisame's funeral. He always got on his nerves, but still, he had to pay his respects. He did sort of respect Kisame, anyway. Only because he supported him in every little thing. It irked him, but he respected that. He also thought that Kisame wouldn't die so soon. He was only in his 30s. And referring to Kisame in the past tense was also hard. Everything was just going way too fast. Life was pasting them by. Way too fast for his liking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata clinched Itachi suit harder, making his heart skip a beat. She was so close. It's been so long since she was this close. He felt her tears seep through his shirt and he felt the damp texture stick to his skin when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He didn't know why she was crying so much. He thought it was because of Kisame, but she didn't do this last week when she heard he died. So what was it? He didn't really care. As long as she was close, and he was touching her. It had to be real. His lack of sleep made him start believing the unbelievable. He thought, wished, hoped this was all a dream, or nightmare. All those weeks of her not speaking to him. Not looking at him. He thought it was all an illusion. But she was warm, he could hear her cries mutter into his chest. It had to be real. He wasn't convinced before and isn't really now, but at least the dream wasn't getting worse. If only he could hear her voice. "Hinata." he called, indirectly pleading for her to speak.

"Please don't go." she mumbled. "I don't want to lose you."

His heart skipped another beat. He heard her voice, finally. And it wasn't what he expected. No hatred, but she was so worried. But he had to tell her that it'd be okay. "I'll only be gone for an hour."

"But..."

"Are you ready, yeah?" Deidara asked in a sad tone.

Itachi turned his head and gave Deidara a small nodded and loosened his embrace on Hinata.

Hinata lowered her eyes out of depression and asked slowly, "Where are you going?"

Itachi continued to look at his door and said after Deidara walked out, "At a bar. They're throwing a small party for him." He quickly looked at his wife surprised when she pushed his arms away. "Hinata." he called confused.

She stared down and her fist started to ball. "I can't believe you." she said slowly with utter disgust.

"I'm not drinking." he says in a hurry. Not again. He wanted anything but this again.

She nodded then walked in the back room. He sighed; she didn't believe him. He was back. Back to the drawing board. This terrible nightmare.

"Hey." Deidara said running back in the house. "We're going to be late."

Itachi turned to him, about to say he wasn't going. "Okay."

Hinata stared at the floor angry as she heard the door shut. He was doing it again. She was so worried about him. When she found out that man was trying to kill him, she panicked. And she almost freaked when Deidara came over for Itachi to go to this party. She couldn't believe she wasted her breath trying to convince him to stay. She knew he wouldn't; alcohol was involved. Hinata looked over towards the door when there was a knock. She didn't know it, but she rushed to the door, hoping it was him and hoping he came back. But it seems, nothing ever goes her way. "Sasuke." she called confused.

"Do you mind if I come in?" he asked like he was rushing.

She looked at the time then said, "You really shouldn't be he—"

"Please."

She looked at him shocked and hesitantly let him in. "So, how have you been?" she asked when they both sat in the back room. She kept glancing at the clock. Timing every moment. She still had hope. Wishing every second that he would come home.

Sasuke noticed. "Waiting for something?"

She looked at him like she was just a little dazed. "Oh, no."

He nodded. It was silent.Very silent. And the funny thing was, is that he came here to talk. Talk about them. He knew he shouldn't, and knew it was out of the blue but he needed to know. When he saw her today, it was so convenient. He was just thinking about her. How she's always on his mind, and he can't stop thinking about her. He tried, but gave up a long time ago. And every hour, every second, he wondered if she felt the same. Impatience was killing him slowly. He wanted to know if she would let him. Let him just feel her soft lips once. Curiosity and _love_ was eating at him. "We need to talk." he said as she got up. He was in a hurry. Now was the best time, while Itachi wasn't there.

She adjusted the little wrapped present on the end table; he was still on her mind. "Ye—" she stopped when she turned around and Sasuke was just a few inches from her face, shaking a bit. "Umm, Sasuke?" she asked with a blush. Please no, she thought nervously thinking of her husband. She didn't like how close he was, or thinking how Itachi would react if he saw this. He'd be so furious, so hurt.

He gulped with a distant blush of his own. "Can I kiss you?" he asked and started leaning in. He came to talk, only. But he didn't know what to say. He was afraid it might have come out wrong. He's trying his best to resist, but he needs to know.

"S-Sasuke, I can't." she said quickly pulling her head back a little and looking down. "Y-your brother."

"I won't tell." he said with half-lidded eyes and went in for a kiss.

"But..." she breathed against his lips and felt his lip brush against her until the feeling disappeared. Hinata quickly looked up and was in shock when she saw Itachi holding his brother by the neck against the wall. "Itachi!" she yells seeing Sasuke gasp for air.

"Shut up." he hissed. "I can't believe this."

"Itachi! He can't breath!" she pleaded but he just gripped harder.

Itachi stared at his brother with a furrowed brow and watched as Sasuke tried to release his grip. "I knew you were cheating on me." he said in a lower tone glaring at Sasuke. He couldn't believe this was happening. He knew it. But now? Why now? He started to think she was just like Konan, the bitch he always hated. Even though thing were down, she still cheated. The funeral was just this morning! And she just came crying to him asking him to stay, then had the nerve to get mad at him when he said he was going to the bar, after he said he wasn't drinking. He just couldn't believe it. He trusted her so much. In the back of his mind, he was doubtful but he blocked that out. He loved her.

"Itachi." she said in a low voice trying to calm him down. "It's w-wasn't w-what it look—"

"You're lying." he said still glaring. She was actually telling him bullshit right after what he just saw. He turned right back around when he was on his way to the party. He had to. Because he **thought** his marriage would end if he didn't. But from the looks of it, it was already heading that way. "How long?" he asked.

She starts walking towards him, afraid Sasuke might die. She **just** knew Itachi was intoxicated. "H-he can't br—"

"How long!" he shouted.

"I told you!" she said. "Nothing was going on." She put her hand on his arm and said, "Just stop. Please!"

Itachi got angrier. He couldn't believe she was still protecting him. Still protecting herself. Telling him lies just to keep herself safe. She was the selfish one. He felt her try to pull his arm away and in a quick move, he elbowed her, anger blurring his mind, and let go of Sasuke. He left Sasuke on the ground wheezing and looked down at Hinata with hurt eyes. She looked up and her eyes went wide. She became so terrified. It was different. It was so different. He wasn't having any problem staring her in the eye. His cheeks weren't rosy. He wasn't drunk.

"You're were a mistake." he hissed as his eyes became glassy. He felt so stupid. He should have known better. How could someone ever show him _true_ love. He thought, knew he was a wreck. And he knows that she knew. He was hoping that she didn't care. Was hoping that she could handle it. He would never say it, but he thought she was so strong. She was strong enough to marry him. But now, he knows he was wrong. His good feeling about her was wrong.

Tears ran down Hinata's face. And it was so quiet. So quiet that the only sound that was in the room was the noise from her tears hitting the ground. So now she knows. Knows that she was wrong. Knows that he loves her, or loved her. And that he didn't drink. But she was so doubtful because he hid it before. But she also didn't think. Didn't realize. Realize that he's been with her the whole time, so how could he have drank? He never had time. Every time he wasn't in the room with her, she heard him walking back and forth in front of the room. How he use to just sit in the chair and stare at her. And when she didn't hear that, he was gone and always came back with more medicine that helped her progress. She didn't think. She never put thought into those footsteps she heard at nighttime, those footsteps that came in and out the room. She never recognized that every morning she had another blanket on her and she would never think twice about it. She never gave recognition to that he never worked. No, just took care of her. And those black circles. She seen them at the hospital, but they've gotten worse. He looks like he hasn't slept for weeks. And he's gotten skinnier. He's gotten pale. He looks so sick, and his eyes, those bright red eyes that glow with anger, show that he is because of her. Hinata slowly got up. "I'm so sorry." she said as the tears flowed more.

"Just shut up." he says disgusted and she heard his voice crack.

She slowly walks closer to him and gets hurt when he backs up a little. But she still tries. She gets so close. "I-I'm sorry." she said again. And when he stopped backing up, she slowly embraced him.

He had half a mind. Half a mind to hug her back. But he couldn't. Too much has happened. He regrets everything. Regretted having hope. Regretted this house, this marriage, her. This hug was making him sick. Her touch, the one he's been craving for, was making him sick. "Get off of me." he growls. But she just tightens her hug. He just wished that she would go away. Stay away. "I said don't **fucking** touch me." he says then pushes her away with much force.

She stops herself from falling by grabbing hold of the wall. She looked up at him, with those tears still coming, and put her hand out to reach for him. "I-Itachi, p-pleas—" she stopped and let out a squeak when he smacked her hand away. A hard thud sound hit the ground and when Hinata looked down, she saw the two brothers fighting. "Stop!" she pleads holding her hand.

Sasuke tried his best to calm his brother, but nothing was working. He heard Hinata squeak and tried to make his brother calm down, but as soon as he got up he was on the ground again. Itachi pinned his brother to the ground and started throwing him punches, just like a certain fight on the baseball field. He stared down at his brother making the punches harder just from looking at his face, Sasuke blocking some and taking the others. He was a traitor. He had a feeling that his brother liked his wife, but this wasn't suppose to happen. None of this. His brother wasn't suppose to go behind his back and try to sleep with his wife. Or fuck her, on a daily basis, without trying, period. And he did it at the most vulnerable time. He tried to send his brother another punch but was stopped. he angrily turned to Hinata and hissed, "Let go of me."

"Please Itachi! He's hurt!" she said and used her whole being to hold her husband back, even though it was all becoming in vain.

Itachi tried to punch Sasuke again but she was still holding him back. "Let go of me!" he yelled and smacked her out of frustration making her let go of his arm and fall to the floor. Itachi glared down at his brother, his bloody face, and got off of him; he was worthless, just like his dad said. He quickly walked over to his wife and lifted her feather-like body up by her wrist. "You're so weak." he said glaring at her and gripped her wrist harder. He was wrong, she wasn't strong. At least not as much as he thought she was.

Hinata winced and tried to make him let go of her. "I-Itachi..." she said out of pain.

Grip.

"You're so pathetic." he hissed.

Grip.

"I-Itachi p-p-please..."

Grip.

"You're a waste of my time." he hissed again with his emotions getting out of control. He was trying his best to convince himself. Convince himself of all the insults he was throwing at her; it was hard.

Grip.

"L-let...go..." she pleaded again.

Grip.

His eyes grew wide, red glowing with rage. "A waste of time!" he yelled.

Pop.

Hinata's eye grew as wide as they could before she let out a long-lasting shriek. His eyes shut as he dropped her and covered his ear, but her cry was still ringing in his ears. His eyes tightened. It wouldn't go away. The scream just echoed in his head over and over. His eyes shot open and he looked down at her with wide eyes. He hated that. That scream. Hated hearing her in pain. He hated himself. He watched as she held her wrist trying to subdue the pain. The pain that he caused. And it was getting to be too much. He couldn't be here, he couldn't watch. He didn't deserve to be here. Not with her, like this. She was just in so much pain, her whimpers were ringing in his ears, louder than what they really were. So he ran. He just walked straight out the door. He knew it was cowardly, but he could care less. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't stay there. He needed to run away from this nightmare.

* * *

-sits in emo corner- I'm sorry, but in order for this to happen, Kisame had to die. He was better off without that bitch anyway. And Itachi booked, he was out. And who knows when he's coming back, or if he is at all, I don't. I know you SasuHina fans are extra happy right now. -goes to party and crashes it with a depressed attitude-

-sighs- I was going to call this chapter _'Til Death Do Us Part_ but I didn't because I didn't want you guys to get the wrong idea. I was referring to Kisame and Itachi. Sad, sad. Ukon, you asswipe. And the part I called Hinata a bitch on was the part when she just **knew** Itachi was drunk. Heifer. That part still gets me mad, and I'm the one who wrote it. But you guys do that too, right? It's just like watching a movie and yelling at the screen. I do that too.

Oh yeah. I got this poll. Important...I guess. I'm going to be taboo if you don't vote enough.

Review Pls.


	11. Façade

Nice. real nice. Heh.

Anyway, short and sad. It's funny (not the chapter!) how people say short and sweet. Irony.

So here we go again. I feel mild...

* * *

"Whoo! You Uchihas!" the doctor said playfully as he finished wrapping the bandage around Hinata's wrist. "Always comin' in here! Dangerous!"

Hinata stared down at her wrist and started to rub it softly. They said that she fracture a bone in her wrist. Just one. How did you get it Mrs. Uchiha, the doctor asked. She told them some stupid excuse, one she didn't really remember. She had too much on her mind. She looked up at Sasuke. And he had two stitches beneath his eye and had somewhat of a busted lip. She felt so bad for him. She truly did, but the only thing that was on her mind was her husband. Or ex-husband. After everything last night, he still didn't come home. She was worried. She was about to call his cell phone but Sasuke suggested they go to the hospital since she said her wrist was hurting.

"So, everything's okay now?" the doctor asked writing something on his clipboard. "Of course. Now, I'm goin' to write you both prescriptions for pain killers." He wrote some more on the paper and ripped it off the pad and handed it to Sasuke. "There you go. Just call it in and you'll be set!"

"Thank you." Hinata said below a whisper getting off the gurney.

"No problem." he says. "Y'know, the only person that hasn't come in here with an injury was that Itachi Uchiha, well besides that time when you came in with that coma. Man, he had a lot of scratches on his wrist! Where is he anyway? You Uchihas usually travel in packs." The last comment was meant to be a joke, but the doctor realized he said something he shouldn't when he turned around and saw Hinata about to cry while Sasuke glared at him.

**-•-**

Hinata curled up in her bed, gripping the covers tighter. After Sasuke and her got their medicine he took her home, and Itachi still wasn't back. She was heartbroken, of course. She kept wondering if he'd ever come back, she hoped he would. Then again, her luck wasn't the best in the world. Sasuke insisted that he stay with her but she refused. She told him maybe later, but right now she needed time to cope. Time to think. Time alone. She has been staring at the phone on the nightstand for a while, and keeps saying she's going to call him, but she can't. Those pills that the doctor assigned her made her extremely drowsy. Her eyes felt so heavy. She hated her sleepiness was taking over her will. But she couldn't help it. Slowly, her heavy lips shut as she drifted into a slumber full of affliction.

"Stop squeezing me so tight." a voice came next to her. Hinata shot her eyes open to find she was holding something. No, she was holding someone. A male. And he had a familiar voice, with that familiar scent, one she was in need of. She looked up but didn't see anything but his bare back with his long raven hair in its usual ponytail.

Her eyes opened wider. "Itachi?" she called completely perplexed. It couldn't be.

"Hm?" he hummed. He sounded as if he was wide-awake.

Her heart started to race at a thousand miles a minute. Was this real? Was this all a dream? Hinata loosened her grasp on him as he turned over and smirked down at her with closed eyes. "Itachi." she called him in shock. "You're back...you're...you're really back!" She squeezed him tighter and wished he would hug her back but he didn't. She didn't care though. He was back. Back home. Back with her. Nothing else mattered in the world. "I've missed you so much!" she muffled into his chest.

He let out a deep chuckle. His deep chuckle. She missed it. "I've only been gone for a couple of hours."

"It felt like years!" she said to herself. She looks up at him and smiles at his face. "Open your eyes." she said; she wanted to see his eyes. His exotic eyes. She missed them too. She missed every part of his body.

"I can't." he says letting out another chuckle, but she doesn't realize how it isn't as happy as the one before.

Her smile grows. "Just open your eyes." she said and let out a small giggle. She figured he must be tired. She stares at him and continues to wait but he still doesn't open his eyes, but that smirk is still there. That smirk is still there as her smile quickly goes away when a tear seeps out of his eye and trickles slowly down his face. "Itachi." she called, worried. She starts to feel him slip from her grasp but he wasn't moving. Just laying there, smirking. His amazing smirk. "Itachi, what's wrong?"

He breathes out a tiny laugh, saddened. "I miss you so much."

She starts trying to hold on to him tighter but he keeps slipping away, like he's fading. No, he was fading. "Itachi, what are you talking about?" she asks, scared to death now, as her eyes start to water.

"I miss you." he repeats.

"I'm right here," she urges. "Just open your eyes."

His smirk still isn't fading, unlike him. "You're not."

"Please," she says and keeps trying to grip him more but nothing was working. "Just...just open your eyes." She smiles, sadly. "I'm right here. Just open your eyes."

He lets out another chuckle, and she notices how it had a crack in it, like he didn't believe her. Like he couldn't take her seriously. She gains a little relief when he lets out a long sigh, making her think he'll actually do it: open his beautiful eyes. And he does, and as he does he says, "I love you."

Hinata's eyes ripped open, and saw nothing but empty space next to her. She quickly jumped up feeling dry tears on her cheeks. Looking from left to right but she still didn't see anything, nothing but empty space. "Itachi." she called as new tears began to form. But no answered. Just dead silence. That horrible silence. Just like the past few weeks. And it's all her fault. "Itachi." she called again, but louder, but still nothing but that silence. She fell back onto the bed and gripped his side as her tears soaked _their_ sheets. She inhaled, but nothing. She tried to get his scent, but there was nothing. Probably from him not sleeping there for so long. She reached for his pillow but it wasn't there. She looked up and furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of it on the floor.

He faded away.

She angrily grabbed the pillow and hugged it. She hugged it so tight. Squeezed it so tight. She buried her face into his pillow and kept inhaling it, trying to get his scent. But she couldn't breathe. And it wasn't because of the lump in her throat. Or because of her never taking in air. But, then again, what air? He was her air. Her life. And he wasn't there. So, she had trouble breathing. The air was filthy when he wasn't around. She tried to take another angry inhale but nothing was there. He wasn't there. His scent wasn't there. Neither was air.

**-•-**

Itachi stared down at his watch. She should be ready by now, he thought. But he wasn't rushing anything. No, he wouldn't do such a thing. Any other time he'd want to get this over with. Wished it would be done, but not now. Because rushing this whole process means moving on without _her_. Leaving her behind. And just thinking about that hurt. It made his heart ache, and he didn't need that. It was hard enough just to breath.

"Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha." the lady with long black locks behind the desk called. Itachi looked up and she smiled politely. "Tsunade will be with you in just a moment."

He nodded. Good, he didn't want her to rush. He reached in his pocket for his cell phone, never missing the other metal texture beneath his watch embossed into his skin. It felt so cold, sending chills up his arm. From both the feeling of the cold and remembrance. It shouldn't have been touched but he couldn't resist. He started to think he should take it off, but who was he fooling; that'd be just like leaving her again. He couldn't take it.

He looked at the screen; he has so many missed calls from the past two weeks. All from her. But then again, who else would it be? His father and mother were dead, so was Kisame. And Sasuke never called him, even though if he did Itachi doubt he would now. He started to think about what his brother was doing. Was he with his wife? Most likely. Itachi bit his tongue ferociously; it had to be forgotten. His insecurity with his brother getting to close to his beloved was what got him here in the first place. He realized now that if he had just trusted her, he would have never started drinking. He felt so pathetic.

He swallowed. He swallowed hard. His throat was so scratchy. It was dry. And he wasn't thirsty, he just had a cup of water. He kept clearing his throat, but the feeling still wouldn't go away. He didn't know what it was, but every time he thought of her, he was in need of more air. He inhaled deeply, but the air gave off a funny scent. It didn't smell and it wasn't fragrance, but it was missing something. Something very important. He tried to silently clear his throat again.

The secretary looked up with curious eyes. "Sir, do you need a cup of water?"

"No." he answered hastily and again silently cleared his throat.

He continued to stare at the phone. He started thinking that maybe he should call her. She must be worried. He let out a small scoff; he knew she was worried. Maybe he should call her, just to let her know that he was alright. Let her know that everything was going to be okay. And he definitely wouldn't mind hearing her voice. It felt so long since he has. So maybe he would.

He pressed number two on the keypad and the name "Hinata" came up.

Just maybe…

His thumb lingered over the talk button. He mutely sighed.

Ring.

Itachi's eyes widened vaguely. His heart began to race. He tried to calm down by breathing in and out slowly and quietly, but he couldn't. He swallowed, nothing, again. He stared at the vibrating phone in his hand, eyes locked on her name. His thumb was still peering over her number. He began to second-guess himself. He started to think that he shouldn't. But he really wanted to hear her voice. And he really wanted her to know. Let her know that he loves her. He cleared his throat once again and pressed the talk button. He rose the phone to his ear, but didn't say anything.

"Itachi?" She sounded so surprised.

He stayed quiet.

Hinata's eyes broaden as she gazed at the phone in disbelief. "Itachi." she called a bit shriller, but he still didn't answer her. She felt her stomach twist and turn. "Itachi." Her heartbeat picked up. "Itachi, please just say something." she pleaded.

He smirked, sadly. Not because she was worried. Or because she was sad, which he knew she was, he could hear it in her voice. But because he finally heard her voice. That beautiful tone. He was about to speak but stopped; he figured she didn't want to hear him.

"Just...say something." she said in a cracked voice, tears falling.

His smirk is still present. I miss you so much, he mouths.

"Please." She shut her eyes tight but the tears kept coming. "Itachi..." she says, "Please."

He exhales. "I love you." he says below a whisper, low enough so she could hardly hear him.

Hinata opened her eyes wide; she thought she heard something. "Itachi." she calls eagerly.

Click.

"Itachi!" she screamed in her meek voice, ass loud as she could.

Itachi impassively looked up when a secretary came out a door that leaded to other rooms. "You can come back now." she said, and he nodded getting out of his seat.

"So—" she started as they walked pass many offices and looked at the clipboard in her hand. "—Itachi, you want to be apart of ANBU's firm?" When he didn't say anything she stopped and turned to face him. A minor smile appeared on her face as she extended out her hand. "I think we should get more acquainted. I'm Yugao Uzuki."

He mentally rolled his eyes. Not another girl. He figured she'd be trouble; he glanced at her hand and tried to glare. He wasn't in the mood; she frowned and withdrew her hand.

Hinata continued to stare at the phone with traumatic eyes. She felt her whole body quiver. She felt so helpless. Why did he hang up on her? Why wouldn't he speak? She knew he was there. Because for what felt like a mere minute, she could finally breathe. But her breath was cut short once again.

Sasuke came from out the kitchen and observed Hinata on the couch for a moment before noticing she was crying. He quickly went to her side and was taken aback when she grabbed a hold of his shirt. "Hinata?" he called very puzzled.

"He..." she choked out while gasping for air. "He..."

He hated seeing her like this. His brother was pure evil. He swallowed and wrapped his arms around her slowly.

Hinata gasped for more air as she buried her face further into his chest. She gripped his shirt and inhaled deeply, and then everything just froze. Time stopped for her. Her eyes began to slowly open as she breathed in his scent again. It was so familiar. It was almost like _his_. Like he was there.

Once she calmed down fully, Sasuke started to get up but paused when she grasped to his shirt tenser than before. He gazed down at her in misunderstanding as she looked up with feeble eyes. "Stay." she said and buried her face back into his shirt. "Stay, please." He had his scent. Well, not his scent, but it was close enough. She didn't want him to leave, because if he left then _he_ would too.

Sasuke nodded slowly as he draped his arms back around her, giving her what she wanted. Letting himself have what he desired as well. Her there.

**-•-**

"So," Naruto begins as he picks up a suitcase. "You're, like, moving in?"

Sasuke shrugged but he knew the answer. He picked up another one of his suitcases.

Naruto pondered on the current situation. An eyebrow lifted. "Won't Itachi mind—"

"I called you over so you could help, not talk." Sasuke hissed pointing to another suitcase Naruto should have. Naruto complied with an irritated sigh and followed Sasuke into the house. "At the steps." Sasuke uttered.

Naruto smiled and put the bags in his hands down where the Uchiha wanted them. He exhaled happily.

Sasuke glowered. "Why are you so happy?"

Naruto grinned at his best friend. "I finally get to see Hinata! Y'know, I haven't seen her since she got married and I really wanted—"

"Not now." he interrupted.

His jaw dropped. "Why later?!"

Sasuke glanced upstairs and said, "She's sleeping."

Naruto squinted his eyes with a creased forehead. "How do you know?"

"I know," he says, "Now leave."

"Whatever." Naruto said with a glare and flagged his friend before leaving.

Sasuke watched the door shut then looked back upstairs; he wondered if she really was asleep. She probably was. She cries so much. And those pills make her drowsy, he thought. His brother, to him, was vile. He didn't deserve anyone as fragile as Hinata. She was so frail, and Itachi was _too_ rigid.

She asked him if he could stay, and he did. But just for a while, he keeps telling himself. But he knows he hopes differently. He was indifferent. He was cold. And he could care less about others than himself and _her_. But he'll act differently in front of her. But in the back of his mind, he'll still be the same. So in the back of his mind, he wished Itachi would never come back. But he would never speak on it out loud. Not ever. She might hear.

He began walking up the stairs to check on her. Something out of the ordinary for this Uchiha. A small scoff left his lips. Itachi didn't have common sense. Changes are for the best. For her best.

* * *

Do you get the title? Sasuke's getting deceitful. Sort of...not really...

But it's whatever. Sasuke just thinks his brother's a total asswipe. I disagree. I think he's the asswipe...not really.

Next chapter **will** be -points to my favorite plant guy-

-Zetsu looks at me and rolls his eyes- interesting

-grins-...But seriously. It **will**, I mean **WILL** interesting.

R3view.


	12. Ersatz

-gets off train with Ita-

Ersatz is german. i'm german. well, i've got german in me :) it means replacement. inferior.

have fun! and be prepared!...for some black and white scenes bwahahahaha!

ahem, that means reminisce xp

* * *

Itachi gazed forward at the front doors of his new job. The new firm that he'll be working at for some time. Where he'll most likely have associates that considered him as a friend. A new Deidara. A new Pein. A new Kisame. He scoffed. He didn't think anybody in this world could surpass Kisame's upbeat attitude. Maybe Naruto, but he didn't like him. And for a dumb reason. Maybe when he goes back home, he'll actually try to talk to the hyper blonde. They could become friends. Besides that he was Hinata's ex, nothing was wrong with him. He was always just so afraid that she would leave him in a heartbeat if Naruto asked her to. That's why every time he called, Itachi would treat him like people treated bill collectors: just pick up the phone and hang up. Leave the phone off the hook. Or just turn off the ringer. But when he goes back, he'll try. But even he didn't know when he was going back.

He thought about it long and hard at the apartment that he rented—faintly similar to a bachelor's pad. He continued to ask himself when he was going back. Was he even going to go back? He could just stay here, which was almost two thousand miles away. Whoo, that was too far for him. It was way too far. Being that far from her was difficult, but he would manage for now. But only for now. He knew sooner or later his patience with his _vacation_ would run thin.

Itachi quickly came to from his reverie when he felt a force against his shoulder from behind. His eyes followed the body that bumped into him as she walked ahead without a care in the world. He thought she would at least turn around and apologize, but she didn't. She strutted right into the building with her nose in the air. He was remotely angry, but it didn't bother him much. He didn't even see who it was. But he was sure he'd find out soon.

He entered the firm with his aloof expression and took in his new surroundings—he didn't pay attention when he came in for the interview. It wasn't as big as his old firm, but that was because he was in suburbia now. He hated it. The lobby was very wide though. Tiled with vinyl flooring that had a pattern of different shades of black. The chairs were fairly the same as the ones back home. But he couldn't really remember those sofas. Not when he had his own chairs in his office. He wondered if he would get nice leather seats like his old ones. He would see his new office today.

"Good morning," the blonde female behind the main desk greeted with a polite smile once she noticed Itachi approaching her. Itachi spared her a single nod of reception and did the same for the familiar secretary next to her, but she did nothing but look away with a livid appearance on her face. He blinked twice; baffled.

"Haha," the fair-headed receptionist breathed out awkwardly while she got up from her seat. "Excuse me. I need to run a few papers off in the copy room."

Yugao punctually snapped out of her frustration and turned to her parting friend. "Wait! Don't leave me with..." A sigh of discontent left her lips. She straightened up in her seat and starting putting all the papers in front of her in a neat pile.

"You bumped into me," Itachi exclaimed tranquilly and noticed how she was avoiding his whole being. Like he was a gust of wind just passing by.

"Your office is the second door on the right," she explained, disrespectfulness coating her voice while she pointed towards the back door.

"You detest me," he simply pointed out and walked into the back room.

She rolled her eyes at the younger man and went back to work.

-o-

He couldn't believe how easy this was. Besides the leaving part. His professors in college always said the same thing. They said he was going to be a great lawyer. Especially since he succeeded so quickly for a guy his age. They said he would be brilliant, and he was. He knew he was a great lawyer. That's exactly why it was so easy for him to get this job. He looked up at a knock at his door. It was that secretary. And he was pretty sure it was **his** secretary.

"Mr. Uchiha," she uttered entering as she scanned the sheets in her hand. "Tsunade wanted me to give you these papers on"—she placed the three white sheets on his desk—"Miss Hyuga."

His eyes shot open. He looked down eagerly.

She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes at her carelessness. "I'm sorry. Miss Hyug_o_. I got the letters mixed up." She let out a small laugh. "Hyuga. That's an odd name, don't you think? Then again, Hyugo isn't that—"

"It's not," he exclaimed with a slight clenched jaw.

She blinked twice out of perplexity. "What?"

He looked up from the papers in front of him. His eyes glowing with fury and misery. "Hyuga. It's not..." He stopped himself and took several subdued breaths to gain back his self-control. "It's not strange."

Yugao bit her bottom lip. Did she say something to offend him? He looked very upset and hurt when she made that last comment. Maybe he knows someone with that last name, she supposed. "I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha."

He looked up at her somewhat confused. Why was she apologizing? Was it that obvious that he was upset that she made fun of his wife's maiden name? He shouldn't be. Because it's not her name anymore. It was Uchiha. Hinata Uchiha. And, hopefully, it would remain that way. His finger with the ring, not Sasuke's.

"I know I've been rude to you but..." She paused. A sigh escaped her mouth. "It's just the way you acted towards me when we first met and..." Another deep, exhausted exhale. "It was just rude of me. I'm sorry."

I'm sorry. His wife use to apologize nonstop. Always to him. Even when she knew it was his mistake, she still said that word. Sorry. The word that refused to leave his mouth. He wished he had at least told her it was okay. Or explained that it was his fault anyways. But it never left those faintly pale lips. "Its okay," he whispered to himself in reference of Hinata.

A smile appeared on Yugao's face. "Thank you," she said happily. She looked at her watch. "Y'know," she started and made eye contact with him. He just stared. "We could go get a cup of coffee if you want. Start over."

Hinata liked going to the coffee shop.

-o-

"Carmel latte please," Yugao told the waiter and smiled as the young female wrote her order on the note pad in her hand.

"And you sir?"

"Plain coffee," he answered with a slight shrug. He didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know why he accepted to come here. He wasn't that big on coffee. Or caffeine for that matter. He started to think about when he and Hinata first went to a coffee shop together. It was fun. Entertaining. It was about a couple of months after they started dating. He remembered everything. About her. He couldn't remember what he ordered or what he was wearing, or what the time was. But he did remember everything about her. She had on simple clothing—it was only the coffee shop. A plain white shirt with khaki Capri pants and white flip-flops. And her clothes fit perfectly. They weren't too loose and they weren't too tight. But they fit her shape flawlessly. Her petite body. She ordered a mocha iced coffee and he loved her expression when she received the drink. The drink was so big, too big for her small self. Umm, she breathed out, do you want to share? He just stared at her for a few seconds then agreed when she started getting nervous. He loved making her nervous. Those cute faces she made. It was too adorable to pass up.

She lightly placed her lips on the straw and silently sipped the cold beverage. He had his own straw but was too busy watching her. When he started really getting use to her, while they were dating, he went into some type of fascination phase. All he did was stare at her. And with a smirk. The only time he didn't have a smirk on his face was when he was trying to make her anxious. They put a lot of whipped cream on that drink and good thing they did. He let out a chuckle when she asked, is there something on my face? He didn't do nothing but smirk. She had a little whipped cream on her upper lip. He told her he'll get it and he knew she was waiting for him to wipe it off with a napkin, but he had other plans. He calmly leaned over the table before he licked the cream off and placed a tender kiss on her smooth lips. He, surprising himself, didn't rush it by turning the kiss passionate but kept it sweet. His eyes were closed but he knew her eyes were about to pop out of her head. He broke the diminutive kiss after a few seconds. She was blushing like crazy. It was their first kiss.

Itachi tried plenty of times to kiss her when they first started going out but she wouldn't let him. She would always dodge him and start talking rapidly. So of course he was surprised when she didn't back away then. She was finally ready. A minor smile absently appeared on his face from reminisce. He missed her so much.

Yugao giggled.

He quickly looked up at the small giggle. Her giggle was so small and soft. Like Hinata's.

"Here you go miss and mister," the waiter said and placed their drinks in front of them.

She smiled at Itachi. "Thank you," she said to the young girl.

And that smile. It was like Hinata's too. He always told himself that nothing could beat Hinata's smile. Nothing could beat the way she looked. They way she acted. Nothing. And she didn't beat Hinata, but she was so close. His mind started playing tricks on him, but he didn't notice.

Yugao's eyes finally averted Itachi's as she slurped on her drink. Why was he staring at her like that? He, to her, was a very dazed out person. He was so laidback and he didn't speak much. Just answered questions or pointed out the obvious. He was always out of it. However, she didn't mind it. She liked quiet. But him staring at her was making her nervous. She slowly lowered her head when she felt her cheeks start to burn.

He started observing her features. She had strong cheekbones. Unlike Hinata who had a childish face. She had cheeks you could pull, and it use to tempt him so much when she was blushing. Just like the time when she tripped in front of him. He wasn't the type to laugh at such a foolish thing, but he couldn't resist with her facial expression. It was close to the time of their coffee shop date. In the hot, humid summer. He guessed she was trying to be flawless for him; she looked so ashamed of herself when she messed up. All he could do was let out a small chuckle. Please don't laugh, she said with a reddened face and a moue. He remembered laughing again. She was too cute. She asked him to stop but the more she did, the more he laughed. Okay, he complied with a smirk and caressed her cheek. She blushed more and he noticed a faint wince when he gave her cheek a gentle tug.

"Itachi."

He blinked out of his trance and peered at Yugao to let her know she had his attention, but she wasn't even looking at him. She was staring into her drink. Her teeth locked onto the clear straw, giving it bite marks. She was tense. He observed closer and his eyes moderately widened when he saw that she was blushing. She was blushing. Her whole face looked like a cherry. Just like Hinata's would. Just like Hinata. It was _Hinata_.

Yugao gave Itachi a confused look when he suddenly left the café without a word.

-o-

Itachi's fingers lingered over her dark locks that slightly covered her glowing face. He brushed the strands out of her face so he could see her much better. "Hinata," he called in a low voice.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. A smile found its way upon her face. "Good morning," she greeted and inched near him in the bed before embracing his warm body.

Her hands were so cold on his bareback. "Can I—"

She giggled mellifluously. "Of course you can."

He hastily wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible. He was afraid if he touched her without permission, she'd leave; she was so sensitive. And he wanted to gaze into her eyes but he couldn't. He had to move them every five seconds. Don't blink, he reminded himself.

That sweet odor of lilacs was back in his grasp. Her hair gave off the scent more than her body. He could feel her bust pressed against his bare chest; they were exchanging body heat. It wasn't cold in the room, he was almost sweating, but her hands felt like ice. Like a dead person's. But her body was as warm as his.

She looked up at him with the same smile. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied quickly. She rose up to him and let their lips meet. And just like their first on, it remained sweet and tender. Not passionate. He gazed at her closed eyes. Keep them open, he told himself again. And he did. Until a sharp pain in his back emerged and he shut his eyes tight from the affliction. He felt Hinata break the kiss and she buried her head in his chest. "But..." She paused. And she sounded as if she was hurt. Mentally.

His eyes reminded closed and winced when her nail dug farther into his back. "Hinata," he strained out.

He felt dampness against his chest and it trickled down towards his abdomen. She pulled him closer while jabbing her nails more into his skin. She started to gasp for air against him as the tears came down progressively.

"Y...you hurt me." It was beginning to become difficult for her to voice anything. Her sobs were interfering. "You left me. Why did you h...have to leave me?" Her face moved from his chest and he could sense her eyes on him. But he couldn't speak. He was silent. Her words. Were they true? Did Hinata really feel this way?

"Are y-you in pain?" she asked with those tears still flowing and went in further.

Itachi started to bite his tongue. He felt the blood draw from his back. She went deeper. He flinched again and felt his body start to shake from the agony. "Hinata..."

"Are you?"

"Yes." He knew she wouldn't stop until he answered truthfully.

She lowered her head and began to let go of him. "Me too."

A sigh of relief left his mouth once the hurt started to reduce. His eyes stayed shut. "I'm sorr—"

"Open your eyes."

"...but how long will it be this time?" he uttered with some eagerness.

A sadden giggle. "That's up to you."

He immediately opened his eyes and wasn't surprised when she wasn't there. He opened them fast because he figured the longer he let that hallucination linger, another one wouldn't come back for a while.

The pain left his back. With the first one, the first hallucination, he thought he was going crazy. Well, he is. He knows for sure now that he's not well in the head. He's insane. Ever since that day at the café with Yugao, he's been seeing Hinatas everywhere. Hinata_s_. Multiples. At the coffee shop, Yugao's appearance continued flickered from her to Hinata. He knew he had to get out of there.

He started to embrace his craziness though. There were plenty of Hinatas. They all acted differently and they all wore different things. The one that just left him was the miserable version. She always wore what Hinata was wearing before he left. Her black and blue pajamas. She must've jumped right out of bed when she heard Deidara ask if he was going to the party with him. And the hallucination always left crying. She always made him feel pain that she felt. And even though it was just an illusion, it hurt like hell. He can still recall the feeling.

The hallucinations were the reason he asked for a furlough. He gave them an excuse saying that he needed to cope with something that he refused to discuss. Tsunade agreed. He knew she would since she was a woman. But it took a while for her to approve of his decision. He wasn't afraid of the Hinatas when he was in public. He'd just ignored them until he was in a concealed place. He was having fun with them. In an insane way. But the sad Hinata wasn't as fun as the other ones.

He was crazy and he liked it. It would have to do until he went back home.

-o-

Yugao watched, from the living sofa, the front door open. "Welcome home," she greeted turning back to the TV.

Hayate coughed numerous times before closing the door behind him. "Hey," he replied dully.

"How was work?"

He shrugged as he took his suit jacket off and placed it on the couch next to her. He fell on to the sofa and began to gaze at her. She stared back; it was an everyday thing. "What about you?" he asked out of respect. He didn't really care.

She frowned slightly at the thought of Itachi's absences. "Fine," she lied.

He sighed closing his eyes. "That's good." She knew he was waiting for her usual nagging but she didn't want to. It took away too much emotional energy. She didn't know how much she could take anymore. But she knew she wouldn't be able to escape the nagging. He would just keep pressing the matter. It's like he enjoys seeing her outraged. She watched as he opened one eye. Giving her a tired, impatient look. "You're not going to ask?"

She shook it off and got up before heading to their bedroom. "It's only three a.m."

"So," he continued as he followed her, "that never stopped you before."

She stopped and turned to face him. Her face was tightened. "I don't want to fight."

He turned his head to let out a small cough or two. "But you want to ask."

"No I—"

"It's written all over your face."

"Hayate," she started in a cracked voice as she lowered her eyes. "I know you were at work. So can we just drop the subject?"

He shook his head as he walked by her. "You know I wasn't at work."

-o-

Itachi walked out of the elevator as he shuffled the bag in his hands. He stared at the cream-painted walls and the auburn doors. The doors reminded him of his front door back home. When they bought the place, it was some tannish color. Hinata suggested they change it auburn. He didn't care but wondered why. I like auburn, she said smiling at him. He let out a chuckle because he knew she was talking about his eyes. But she was also thinking about their home; she must've known that the house would look better with a deep reddish brown instead of the shade of his eyes; they were more of a bright crimson with a hint of brown. She always said his eyes were a wonder. He thought the same with hers. The first time she commented on them he assumed she was trying to insult him. She told him that it was a nice color that admired his appearance. The way his cool aura radiated from his whole body. It made him mysterious. I-it makes people w-w-want to get to know you, she exclaimed with her words enveloped with apprehensiveness. He didn't buy it at first and he sent her an inhuman glower, he saw that she became terrified instantaneously. She continued to apologize just because he was too quick to jump to conclusions. He quickly took her to a fancy restaurant once he realized it was an idiot move on his part.

He stopped at his apartment: number 4-0-6. He blinked twice looking down the long empty hallway. He turned to the left at the sound of the elevator. A tall, slinky man walked out with a wry face. The man looked up at him and forced a disgusted smile. Itachi simply nodded before unlocking his door.

"He's strange," a familiar precious voice commented. Itachi paused as the door edged open. He caught a glimpse of pink from the corner of his right eye and turned to see if the man was still there. He was. Either way, he let her enter before him as he followed.

He pressed his back against the door, making it shut, as he looked her up and down. She was smiling at him, and her face was natural. Just like the genuine one. Hinata never wore make-up, unless they were going to a special dinner party or something and even then it wasn't a lot. His eyes traveled her slender body. She had on a pink camisole that was rimmed with white lace at the bottom and had the lace as straps. The jean skirt she had on was short and was also rimmed with white lace. He almost laughed. The Hinata he knows wouldn't wear such short or tight clothes. She was so modest, but he loved it.

"Hi," _Hinata_ greeted with a smile.

He couldn't help but give her that small smile he usual gave his wife. She was just another illusion, but she was different. All his hallucinations, no matter what, would disappear if he blinked. She didn't. She was permanent in peculiar manner.

"How was your day?"

He put the bag of food on the round table in the kitchen. "It's only one o'clock."

She shrugged still smiling and followed him to the living room. "Did any other hallucinations come today?"

He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He sighed. "No."

"Are you lying to me?" she asked teasingly as she moved his legs over and sat at the end of the sofa. She started to take off his shoes and threw them on the floor. She intertwined their fingers and eased closer to his face as if she was going in for a kiss. "You're cheating on me aren't you?"

A crease formed in his forehead. "With who?"

"The other Hinatas."

"That's not cheating."

She laughed. "I'm more like the real Hinata than the others." Her eyebrows rose when he scoffed. "You don't agree?"

"You act nothing like her," he muttered in a scratchy voice letting her hand go and shifting on the couch. "She doesn't like sex as much as you." Glimpses of the incident that happened after his mother's funeral arose in his head. Countless different images revived persistently like a silent film. He felt an abrupt abhorrence towards himself.

A sly smile occurred, not noticing the wretchedness that his eyes showed. "But she likes it. Only with you of course." She sighed and carefully laid herself onto of him. She rested her head on his heart and enjoyed its beating pace. It was just right. Not too slow and not too fast. So soothing. Her hand ascended to his cheek and she caressed him softly. "You two are so scared."

"What do you mean?" he asked and cleared his throat. He liked talking to her. She told him information that he was either oblivious to or something he didn't want to accept. Like the other day when she asked him about children. She wants to have kids with you, she said. He never really thought about it. But children with Hinata would truly be amazing.

"Of losing each other," she said through a yawn, "I know you can't go back now but don't take too long. She won't stop waiting."

His eyes ajar at the last sentence. "She has Sasuke," he stated with bitterness.

"She loves you too much." Her hand moved to his onyx hair and began to twirl the silky strands. "Both of you misunderstand each other." She looked up and saw he was staring at her. She smirked. "She use to think you were a drunk."—she shrugged when he looked away—"Which you were but..."

"Okay," he uttered. Sometimes he couldn't handle reality. He exhaled. "When are you leaving?"

"I'll leave when I want to," she said smiling with pride, "You have no control over that." Her free hand made its way down to his and she linked their hands again. He realized she liked that. Does Hinata like that? He never really thought about the little things that she enjoyed. He couldn't even remember the last time they actually did this. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, making the cold item around his wrist touch hers. She giggled. "Why don't you ever take that bracelet off?"

"I don't want to."

"Are you afraid you might lose it?" she asked with a devilish smile. He was. "If you lost that bracelet that was suppose to be a birthday present, she'll be upset with you. I would."

He almost grimaced. He refused to speak on that. She could get annoying at times. He apprehended that his wife was truly ideal for him. But he wanted to know if he was good enough to be with her.

She sighed again and lifted her head resting her elbows on his chest, which wasn't that comfortable for him. "What do you want to do?"

He looked up at her. Just staring. He knew what they were about to do. They were about to have sex. They always did. He never considered it cheating. No way. She was _her_. And he craved for her touch. Hinata's. He craved for it like drugs. He was addicted to her smooth skin, the way her soft fingers swept along his body giving him goose bumps. The memory was still fresh, but he wanted it twenty-four-seven. And he would do anything for it. Anything. That's why he didn't mind having sex with the hallucination. But he did mind being around Yugao. If he was every around her and her looks turned into Hinata's, he might open up to her like he would with Hinata. He might kiss her. He will touch her. And he will cheat on his wife.

-o-

"Mr. Uchiha," Yugao called knocking on his office door, "May I speak with you for a minute?"

He nodded tentatively as she quickly walked in and shut the door behind her. He hoped it was about work. His body was getting tense. Why would she shut the door? He didn't think he could manage with her in a secluded space. Her appearance might flicker like it did the last time.

It's been a few days since he had any of his hallucinations so he was stressed. It felt like weeks. He avoided Yugao because of this, and it's hard to evade your own secretary. He was at his breaking point and he didn't know if he could handle her presence. He came back to work only two days ago and he's been out of it. He wanted to just see her. To touch her.

Yugao sat down in the chair across from his desk. "Mr. Uchiha," she said with somber eyes, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

This wasn't about work. "I haven't," he uttered looking at the small piles of papers on his desk.

"Did I—"

"No."

She sighed and unhurriedly got up from the seat. "Okay then."

He mentally exhaled. Relieved. He presumed that was going to be much more difficult. He thought she would hang around like other women did. Like Rizu did. Like Hinata wouldn't. His eyes looked up and he watched as she was slowly leaving his office. Her hair was longer. Much longer. And instead of being its usual violet color, it was a bit blackish. And had that indigo tint he always loved. Her name left his lips without his permission.

Yugao's hand stopped before gripping the doorknob. She turned her head with a baffled expression. "Who's Hinata?" she inquired.

Damn. He cursed himself for being on the rim of his sanity. And now, of course, she's back to normal. His eyes were making a complete fool of him. They were playing with him. Tricking his ability to think straight. And he was falling for all their pranks.

"Is that..." Her vision fell downward at his desk where his hand was rested. His left hand. She looked back up at him. "You're married?"

He moved his hand to his lap, telling her the answer. She returned to the chair and smiled at him. Trying to make it as happy as possible. "Is that her name? Hinata?"

His eyes stared down at the sliver band around his finger. He started fiddling with it. His body wouldn't stop shaking. "Hinata Hyuga," he answered with a trace of anger dying slowly off her old last name.

She got the clue and veered her teal eyes. "Sorry."

And there goes that word again. He bit his tongue from saying what he could never say to his wife before. But now he couldn't wait to say it to her. He was like a child that learned how to ride a bike and wanted their mom or dad to see them. He wanted her to hear him. He knew her face would be so surprised. He hated those words. Thank you. You're welcome. Please. It's fine or it's okay. He hated them all. But he would do anything to show Hinata that he's changed. Changed for her. All for her. That is what she wants. Isn't it?

He looked up. She's married as well, he pointed out at the sight of the gold band. And he was fine. Until she started to modify. That's when rage began to fill his body. His Hinata? Married to someone else? No. Not Hinata. She was his heart. And if she wasn't his then everything would be in ruins. But she was his. For now. His hallucination was right; he couldn't take too long.

"Hayate," she said in a sad tone looking at her gold ring. "Hayate Gekko."

Back to reality. He blinked.

She sensed his confusion and laughed miserably looking up. She assumed he was wondering about her name. "My last name is Gekko. It's just..."

He watched as she laid her head down on her folded arms that were supported by his desk. Muffled sobs emitted from her and the bawling increased its volume. His once blasé face converted to a softer look once the violet turned blackish. And her skin turned paler. He could see her puerile cheeks.

"Itachi," she called and his eyes became gentler; now she had that modest voice he yearned for. He didn't even notice the different from her usual Mr. Uchiha. She peeked up with sad eyes and that just put the icing on the cake for him. He was stuck. Trapped in her pale eyes. The tricks worked. He fell for all of them. And now his mind was thinking the unbelievable. He took in her soft voice like fresh air as she asked, "Can I trust you?"

And the answer was yes. Of course she could trust him. He wanted _Hinata_to trust him. He wanted her to confide in him instead of _Sasuke_. He hated his little brother. He hasn't seen _Hinata_ for a while and when he saw her crying, he figured _Sasuke_must've done something. He couldn't have. Yes, he did leave but they were together now.

They went to a very private restaurant so they could talk. She continued to thank him for his time. But why wouldn't give time to her? She was the world to him. For her, he would wear his heart on his sleeve. He may not have done it before but now it was completely different. After all they've been through; he would do anything to keep her by his side. Anything and everything.

"What is your wife like?" she asked with a small smile. That set a small alarm off in his head. He subconsciously knew she wasn't Hinata, but she still looked like her. And he realized the one he thought was Sasuke was actually this Hayate Gekko. But it still didn't phase his actions towards her. Even though he knew his mind wasn't in the most stable state, he opened up to her. Even though he was becoming very delusional, he spoke to her as if she were his wife. He began to pour his hear out. All his regrets. All his worries. Just like he would do if it was Hinata.

He told her about his drinking problem, and had a very apologetic vibe linger on every last word. As if he was saying sorry, and she noticed. She took in the details of his wife. Her modesty. Her actions. How she was very helpful. She seemed like a very nice person. But she noticed that bothered him. But why would it? Then it hit her when he told her how she use to help his brother cope after his parents died. The way he said his name wasn't very loving. He must've been jealous, she supposed. He loves her very much. And it seemed like she loves him too, but he didn't really know it for sure. He was a very troubled person, and he knew it.

She told him her story too. How her and her husband never really got along. How he always came home late. She said she thinks he's cheating and she doesn't know why. Itachi didn't reply on any question she asked herself about her husband. But it did hurt his heart to see his Hinata cry. It made his heart ache.

He started to hear a small voice in the back of his head.

-o-

"Where is your wife?" Yugao asked in a shaky tone while looking around his apartment.

He closed the door. That question really brought him back to actuality as he answered, "At home." Everything was going all wrong. He turned around and stared at his secretary. His secretary. Not his wife. But his mind tried to make him believe otherwise. But he knew she wasn't. So why was she here? In his apartment. She didn't belong here. Her appearance was giving him chills.

"Itachi..." She looked away. "Will you help me?" He knew what she was talking about. They talked about her husband for hours. She wanted to get him back for not showing her what true love was. She longed for that feeling. And she figured that Itachi could show her. "Will you?"

"I ca—" He stopped when he saw her hurt eyes. His wife's hurt eyes. He had to shake it off. It wasn't her. "I can't."

"I know you love your wife...but don't..." She inched near him gradually and saw how he tensed up. She knew she was close. And she didn't want to trick him, but she wanted to get Hayate back so badly. Anything to make her good for nothing husband feel the pain he made her feel over the pass few months. Itachi was a good man, at least that's what she saw in him. Nothing but good, all for his wife it seems. It seems he would do anything for her. And it seems he was having trouble being so far away from her; she realized that when he called her Hinata more than enough. Yes, Itachi was a very good man. But Hayate wasn't. He was a monster, and he deserved the worst treatment. Especially from her. "Don't you miss your wife? I could..." She gulped and stared at him with pleading eyes, not knowing her eyes were livid in his vision. "I could be Hinata for you? Your Hinata."

His eyes slightly expanded. What was she trying to do? This wasn't Hinata. It couldn't be. That was impossible. Wasn't it?

That voice became louder.

* * *

I love all the flashy-backys :) cuteness.

oh my freaking gosh i'm so sorry! my freaking class that i'm taking is the problem! blame the school! i could've sworn this story was updated july 16, not **june**16! sorry! i'll update faster this time just for that little mishap.

next chapter is going to be small...i think -shrugs-

and what about the lovely chapter after that? i can't wait :)

like i said in _My Imaginary Friend_ ;)

R3view.


	13. Change Isn't Always The Best

hmm, where do i start...

i think i snapped at a couple of people who told me to watch for the grammar errors -.-

look my bad, but who actually wants to hear that? and i sure as hell ain't perfect...

but we deal, we deal (P!ATD for life!)

I think i made a pattern for myself here: if i don't like the chapter, i'm not going to give it a good editing. so now you know, i didn't like that chapter when he first went away. bah! but loved that chapter when he was away. yay!

but whatever right?

i like this one too. :p

* * *

Change isn't always for the best.

Months, weeks. They're all going by so quickly. It has almost been a year. A whole year. And everything was fine. At least for everyone else. Everybody else was doing great, except for these three.

She was still heart broken. He never called her. It was like he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Even though she broke up with him. Ino started to hate Deidara. He was a guy that didn't have any morals. He never cared for her. Because if he did, they would be married. She would have that gold band on her left ring finger that she always wanted. But it was so bare. And she felt empty. However, a sense of selfishness was starting to fill that void. She started to think about other things. What about those who were hurting around her? What about Hinata?

Sasuke should be happy. Or at least look it. He's been living with Hinata for this long. A dream come true. But what was the point of being happy when she wasn't? She looked so miserable. But it should pass soon. Soon or later. But as fast as time was going, it wasn't going fast enough. He just wanted her to forget about Itachi and move on. What if he never comes back? She can't just mope around until her death. He wouldn't let her. So he'll wait. But he just wanted to tell her. Shout it at her. Just forget about him! He's never coming back! Because if he was, he should've been back by now! Yeah, that would be a great lecture. The downside is that she'd just think about him more. More depressant days. More crying.

Both in-laws deceased. Kisame too. Who else was there? Sasuke hated him. After what happened that night he left, Sasuke figured it's been going on for a while. She tried to tell him otherwise though. Why do you keep defending him, Sasuke said with a small scowl. She couldn't say a thing. Sasuke even went as far as to find some of the bruises on her body that hadn't healed yet. He looked so disgusted. She knew he couldn't believe his brother actually did this. She heard him mumble something dire about Itachi, and that did it for her. She couldn't speak to him or look at him for a week. She didn't want to hear anything that was against her husband.

Ino was the worst though. Hinata couldn't even describe the hatred her friend held towards her husband now. They didn't even truly know each other before, but that was better than her friend talking bad about him nonstop.

So, over the past year nothing has been good. **When **Itachi came back, Hinata knew he wouldn't be welcomed by anyone else but her. But she didn't care, as long as he came back. But until then, everything was terrible. Though the other day, a turn of events came into view.

Ino shook her head at all the rain coming down. It was a mess. It's been raining way too much, she thought, I can't even put these flowers outside or else they'll drown. A disheartened sigh escaped her mouth as she picked up the pot of flowers and walked over to the window Hinata was staring out of. "Do you like these?" she asked. "I'm not a big fan of pink but..."

Hinata glanced out the flowers but her eyes immediately fell back into a trance with the deluge. "They're nice," she murmured.

Ino frowned and placed the pot on the small end table.

"Ino," a deep voice called walking into the room. Hinata swiftly turned her heard, but it was only Sasuke. Her eyes started to water as she looked back out the window; he started to sound like Itachi more and more everyday.

"Hmm?" She droned approaching him.

Sasuke peeked over at Hinata before saying in a low voice, "I have to leave town for a couple of days..."

She shrugged. "No problem. I'll take care of—"

"June ninth's this Saturday."

Her eyes broaden and she glanced at her friend. "Sasuke..." she uttered in a let down tone.

He lowered his voice. "I have to or else I may lose my job." He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone and a piece of yellow paper. He began to dial the number on the page while saying, "I'll call Neji and see if he can stay with you two until I get back."

She shook her head in disapproval. "Neji might find Itachi." Sasuke sent her a small glare. "And kill him of course."

Sasuke chuckled. If only, he pointed out with a smirk.

"Neji Hyuga speaking," he spoke sophistically on the other line.

"Neji, it's—"

Sasuke and Ino's eyes widened and they slowly looked over at Hinata. She was...smiling. Actually smiling. A giggle here and there. Was she losing her mind?

Hinata laughter stopped when she felt eyes on her. She turned to them with a sad smile branded on her face. Ino smiled a little. It's better than nothing, she thought. "What are you laughing at?" she asked.

Another diminutive laugh left her lips and she turned back around. "Just thinking," she whispered. She didn't even pay attention to Ino when she started to laugh. She didn't even notice Sasuke was talking to her cousin. All she could think about was the rain.

To her, the rain was a bad omen. Everything in their marriage started going down when it rained. And she hated it. But it mad her feel at peace. Comfortable. So how could she hate something with so many good qualities? How could she hate something that started it all?

It all started with the rain.

* * *

short! told you! and more black and white scenes coming! bwahahahaha...ahem

oh my gosh! Ino and Sasuke (and maybe Neji) are plotting against Itachi's demise 0.0

eh! that can't happen!

...anywho, let's leave my ranting Xp

and Review.

ps: woohoo! Neji's making a entrance! all NejiHina fans throw a par-r-tay!...

what? i'm alone? -flags readers-


	14. The Bus Stop

so, neji is still in the lead :)

kiba got a vote! BD

and naruto...

any of you going to vote? ;3

* * *

It all started at the bus stop.

A downpour began awhile ago. It was so quiet. All anyone could hear was the plopping noise the rain made against the ground. The streets were empty. No one was outside either. And they had every right not to be. It was a smart thing to stay inside when it was raining harder than ever. Taxis didn't even show up much on these days. And if you did find one, it was very seldom. People either had a car or road the bus, like he was planning to.

He watched the news. Almost every morning. Specially this morning. He didn't like who he was working for. The DA. District attorney. Since he started college he had a taste for criminal law. But he never wanted to be a prosecutor. So he was going to his job to quit. And he wanted to look at least decent. But that was ruined when it started raining—hard—on what was suppose to be a bright, sunny day.

The rain was tepid. It made what was happening a little better. He'd rather be standing in warm summer rain inside of the cold winter's. But he knew he'd be cold later. Like when he got on the bus. He looked down the dead street. If it ever got there.

Then, the rain suddenly stopped.

He thought it was just luck, but another idea came to mind when a shadow of an umbrella was beneath him. He cut his eye over to a girl standing on the tip of her toes just so the umbrella could cover him as well. She was being nice to a complete stranger. He wondered if she was a simpleton.

She caught a glimpse of him peeking at her from the corner of his eyes and she faced him and showed a smile. But he just continued to stare, from the corner of his eye. Was he going to say anything? Thank you. No, but thank you for offering. Get away from me. He didn't say a thing. She quickly looked away.

The bus finally came. It felt like ages to her. It was like he was studying her the whole time, yet she didn't even know what type of person he was. Though she figured cantankerous when he walked on the bus first instead of letting her on before him like a gentleman. But maybe she was just overreacting.

She wanted to avoid him. Avoid that staring. But that was pretty hard to do when the bus was overcrowded. And of course, with the luck she has, he would be sitting next to the only free seat. She even thought about asking the guy in the seat behind the cold man if he wouldn't mind switching seats. But that's mean, she said to herself with a frown.

His eyes watched the foolish girl with the umbrella sit next to him. Now, he knows that other seats were available on the bus. So why, out of all the seats open, would she sit next to him? "Why are you following me?" he asked brusquely in his aloof tone.

She briskly turned to him with extremely flustered eyes. She blinked countless times. "E-excu...I...I just...there weren't a-anymore s-seats."

He remained staring forward. Was she lying? Just to sit next to someone on the bus? Typical female, he thought disgusted. His eyes dropped when he saw a black object being handed to him. He, actually, looked at her.

She smiled nervously. "I-I don't need it."

He glanced at the umbrella she was holding. "And what makes you think I do?"

She swiftly veered her eyes away. Her uneasiness grew slightly. "You..." She paused as a tiny blush emerged along her cheeks. "You look nice."

His eyes began to get clouded with confusion. He dressed like this everyday. The only thing is that today he was drenched from head to toe.

Before he got off the bus, he took the umbrella, skipping the thank you part of course. He took a glimpse around the bus before he got off. It wasn't as empty as he thought.

-o-

"Hey," the blonde greeted with a smile as his girlfriend entered the car. She smiled at him. He pulled out of the parking spot and began to drive to her apartment. He showed her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you earlier," he said.

She glanced from the window at him with her usual smile. "It's okay," she replied.

He grinned but it slowly went away. His eyebrow rose. "Where's your umbrella?"

Her smile disappeared as her eyes slightly widen. "Umm..."

"So you finally quit," the taller man said to his friend as they continued walking aimlessly down the street. He pointed to the onyx item in his friend's hand. "Where did you get the umbrella from?"

He ignored him. Why did he have to ask a brainless question? He could have had this since this morning; it could be his. He could've bought it at a store once it started raining. The answer could've been any of those. Even though it wasn't.

"So where's your umbrella?" he asked again as they stopped at a stoplight.

"It's—" She paused when she noticed a memorable person walking pass with a familiar object in his hand.

"It's where?!" he urged.

She continued watching the man with broadened eyes as he looked at the car but turned away as if he didn't recognize her. A frown arose on her face. He forgot about me, she assumed.

"Hey," her boyfriend called and grabbed her hand. He caught a sight of her sad face. "What's wrong?"

"What are you looking at?" the hyper man asked when they turned at the corner and noticed his friend kept glancing back.

He watched the car drive off. His hand gripped the umbrella when he faced forward. "Nothing."

-o-

He resumed taking the bus; taxis were a bit expense. He wanted to save money since he was without work. Work at my law firm, Kisame suggested. He would think about it. As long as the firm was decent, he'll work there. And that firm that his friend worked at was very popular.

It hasn't rained since last week. But he still carried that umbrella around. It might rain again. He might see that girl again. She was strange. Who shares their umbrella with complete strangers then gives it to them like a parting gift? But then again, he knew he wasn't the nicest of people. However, that was overly rare. She was too polite, he thought and almost grimaced.

She stared absently out the window of the bus. She was just thinking about everything. Her sister. Her job. Her boyfriend. And last week. I wonder what he did with my umbrella, she asked herself. It didn't matter. Hopefully he put it to good use. But she thinks he threw it away. He didn't even remember her that day and it was only—at the most—two hours later. How could you forget about someone so fast who showed hospitality towards you? She never knew she could meet someone so cruel.

She stopped gazing out the window when she felt someone sit next to her. She turned to catch a peek at them but quickly looked away when she noticed it was the guy from before. She couldn't believe he actually sat next to her. But why? He didn't remember her. Or so she thought.

He slowly handed her the black umbrella that was hidden in his other hand. She was surprised, he noticed. "Thank you," she said softly and took it back.

He was a bit taken aback from her kindness. After the way he treated her? But every girl he meets didn't pay his rudeness any mind. But every girl he meets doesn't avoid eye contact with him. She's shy, he pointed out and glanced at her seeing she was staring at the umbrella in her lap.

She lightly clenched onto it. He actually remembered her. But how? The way he acted last week sure made it seem he didn't acknowledge her. She leisurely looked at him from the corner of her eye. But he obviously did recognize you, she told herself. Her eyes rapidly descended to her lap when he caught her looking at him. A tiny smirk became visible on his face.

They got off at the same stop. And this time, he let her walk in front of him. Others got off at the same stop. Teenagers, adults. And like routinely, they went about their business. But not these two. When they got off the bus, they just stared at each other. Like one was waiting for something from the other. But they just stared.

They had quite the distance between them. Like one was going one way and the other was going another way. Though neither moved. "Where are you going?" he spoke indifferently.

Clouds began to peer over the big city, veiling the sun. Neither noticed the sudden dimness. "To meet my cousin," she said. "Umm, what about you?"

Thunder began. He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't have anything to do today. He believed that he just took the bus for a ride. He didn't have anywhere to be. Or did he? He forgot. "I—" He stopped when a cloudburst arose.

It made a swooshing noise as the rain started to hit it instead of the ground. Pairs of foot steps walked at a steady pace against the wet ground. A splashing sound occurring here and there. One pair of foot steps was heavier than the other.

He made sure he was holding the umbrella just right. Making sure not a single drop of rain landed on her. Being a gentleman.

She was awfully closely to him. She didn't want to get wet, but this proximity was making her heart beat. Fast. As close as they were, people would think they were going out. She looked up at him. He seemed real mean when I first met him, she thought, but now he's different. Maybe he wasn't the cold person she thought he was. Her heart began to beat faster.

He knew she was looking at him, but he didn't mind. If he wanted her to stop all he had to do was look at her back or even glare at her. But he didn't mind it. He looked at her—she looked away—and asked, "Where do you have to meet your cousin?"

"Oh, at Seiyaku Street," she said after making eye contact with him.

Does she know? She must've been out of it like he was. He could almost laugh. He stopped and so did she. "We passed that street."

She glanced behind her and breathed out, "Ohh."

She didn't sound that disappointed. He immediately flagged down a taxi. He opened the door for her as she got in; she understood. He continued to eye her in the cab.

"Where to?" the cabdriver asked.

He reached into his pocket and, to her surprised, gave the driver money and said, "Seiyaku Street."

Her wide eyes narrowed and she smiled at him. "Thank you."

He nodded and began to hand her the now closed umbrella in his hand but she put her hand up indicating him to stop. "It's okay, you can keep it," she said. Her smile slightly diminished. "Bye."

"What's your name?" he questioned.

"Hinata."

He bobbed his head and closed the door before she could ask for his. His eyes followed the cab as it turned around and drove off. He knew they may never see each other again. It's doubted highly that they will. So many people in this city. Too many places. But he has a good feeling about it. He smirked.

The clouds disappeared as the sun came out again.

* * *

ha! i only used names when they were needed! :D

that was my goal and it was accomplished!

i'm hot! XD

good feelings and bad luck are back X/

R3view.


	15. Sweet Misery

this has been uploaded on **Aug. 16th**.

what's today's date?

i had an epiphany: typos love me X/

they also like to play hide and seek!...i hardly win -.-

* * *

"Her," Kisame said and pointed at this blonde across the room.

He gave her a swift scan. She had short hair; he didn't like short hair. And she looked dumb. He didn't like blondes. "No," he answered impassively.

Kisame rolled his eyes. He's been trying to get Itachi a girlfriend since forever. No, he didn't have a girlfriend either but he has gone out with more girls than his friend! He knew Itachi wasn't gay, but it took weeks to convince himself that. He pointed to another girl, this time a brunette. "How about that one?" he asked as the line proceeded.

He didn't look this time. He was getting tired of this. Why was he trying to get him a girlfriend? He had more important things on his mind. His job would be the perfect example. A girlfriend would just get in the way. He was a single, triumphant lawyer at the age of twenty-two. Everything was going swell without a girl in his life.

"Okay, never mind," he said with a disappointed attitude. There was no point. "So what do you think of the new _addition_ to the firm?"

"He's annoying," Itachi harshly commented.

He shrugged. "I think Deidara is kind of interesting with his yeahs." He laughed. "Remember when he first came...to...umm Itachi, what about this girl? She definitely doesn't have blonde hair. Or brown hair. Actually, I don't know—"

"Leave it alone."

"Humph, she seems like my type anyway," he remarked with a grin. "Be right back."

Itachi glared forward and folded his arms. They were in a busy coffee shop, waiting in this line the whole time, just for Kisame. The only reason he was in this line was to get something to drink, and he could've easily gotten some other beverage at another place. He didn't favor coffee too much. He glanced over to where Kisame was but something, someone caught his eye and he began to stare. Kisame was talking to—hitting on—that girl he met a few months ago. She probably doesn't remember me, he thought. But he remembered her very well. Hinata.

An idea came to mind: what if they started dating? Kisame and Hinata. Their names didn't even sound right to him. Kisame with his crazy way of thinking and her with her shyness. She didn't need anyone loud. Or simple. Kisame wasn't that bright. Itachi knew he could run circles around his friend when it came to anything intelligent. He started glaring at them when he saw her laugh. It looked like they were flirting. It was nauseating to him.

Kisame smiled at her. "You've got a cute laugh," he flattered her.

She blushed and her eyes lowered as a bashful smile developed on her face. "T-thank you."

He chuckled again and put both hands in his pockets. He looked over and smirked. "Hinata, this is my friend Itachi."

She looked up and her eyes broadened at the man standing next to Kisame.

Itachi held back a chuckle. She did remember him. "Hinata," he said with minor thrill in his voice.

Kisame cocked an eyebrow. He noticed the little change in his friend's tone. He looked at Hinata and a frown appeared on the taller man's face; the way she was looking at Itachi they must've already known each other. He looked back at the Uchiha and a questionable expression emerged. He essentially looked rather excited. Happy. Itachi Uchiha being happy? That was something new. "Umm, I'm going to get me a drink."

Itachi glanced at his friend departing. "Are you going to keep staring at me like that?" he bluntly asked and his usual tone was back.

She snapped out of her gaze and looked down. "S-sorry," she apologized modestly. She glanced up at him. "So, how h-have you—"

"Look at me," he demanded.

She gulped and gradually looked at him with panicky eyes. Why was he acting like this? Was this how he usually acted? She hoped not. How would he make any friends? She thought she'd try again. "So, h-how have you been?"

"Fine," he answered in time with coldness coating every last word. He glanced at Kisame in the back of the line. "Are you waiting for someone?" He really wanted to know.

She shook her head with a small smile. Now he's acting a little nicer. It's just like they met all over again. "I'm here with a friend," she said and looked behind him.

Itachi turned around and right away knew who she was talking about. He recognized him, her _friend_. He was the guy who was driving that car she was in the day they met. And he actually remembered him. He watched the blonde look over in his direction smiling and waving. His head turned when she giggled.

"Umm, Itachi, where are you going?" she asked flustered when he started to walk away.

He slipped his hand in his pocket and dug his fingertips into his palm. He didn't turn around, not so she could see the anger on his face. There was no point of talking to her. She had her _friend_, and he knew by the way she looked at him he didn't have a chance. For the first time. "Leaving," he hissed and stormed out of the café.

**X**

Hinata continued to peep to her right. Itachi was over there. And he was with this older man who looked very similar to him. It must be his father, she believed. She felt like such a stalker. She's been watching him ever since he came into the store. But what was he doing in a store like this? She peeked over his way again. In the wedding section. Her eyes shot open. Was he getting married?!

"So," Fugaku started, looking at all the white items on the shelf. "Your mother wants to renew her vows...why?"

Itachi glanced at his dad. That's what he gets for marrying an obnoxious woman. He couldn't believe his mother forced him to come with his father. He comes to visit like a good son, but the visit was only suppose to last one minute. Just to stop by, saying hello and goodbye. That's it. But he some how ended up staying there longer. Itachi, Mikoto said to him when she noticed he was trying to leave, go with your father to Kohaku's and help him pick out all the right materials for our vow renewal. He said he had things to do but he was lying. And she knew it. Now he's here, in hell. He wished Sasuke was there; maybe she would have forced him instead. He mentally rolled his eyes. Or the both of them.

"What about these?" his father said picking up a cheap pack of thank-you notes.

The lawyer sighed. "No."

"Why not—hey, where are you going?"

Itachi walked away from his father. This was his problem so he would deal with it. He walked over to the cash register after getting a bottle of soda.

"Three dollars please," the cashier said and Itachi gave her the money. The young woman glanced behind him. "I think you have a stalker."

He ignored her and began to walk the opposite way of his dad but stopped when he caught a glimpse of a girl quickly look away.

Hinata hurriedly picked up a magazine from the shelf and started pretending to read it when he was coming towards her. Her heart started beating rapidly. He knows I was staring at him, she told herself. To her...it was over! He knows and now he'll never talk to her again. He'll probably get a restraining order against her and she'll never be able to see his beautiful face again! Her face instantaneously turned red. What was she doing here?! She should've ran while she had the chance. Her eyes became glued to the magazine in front of her when he stopped on the other side of the shelf.

Itachi stared down at all the magazines and picked one up that looked like he would be interested in, though he wasn't. He didn't bother with magazines. Books maybe. He flipped a page and asked blunting, "Are you stalking me?"

Her head shot up at his question and she stared at him with extended eyes. "Uhhh!"

He closed the weekly in his hands and looked at her inexpressively. "You were."

She blushed with her mouth parted. She was speechless.

He'll take that as a yes. But what about her _friend_? That was the last time he's seen her and that was two weeks ago. He's been trying to forget about her. He might as well. He obscurely glanced around. "Are you here with anyone?" he asked and was slightly afraid of what her answer might be.

She shook her head. She looked behind him and noticed the confused look on the man's face that he was once with. Her lips gave off a bittersweet smile. "You're getting m..."—she swallowed awkwardly—"married?"

"No," he said faster than usual and looked back at his dad as well. He messed the relief on her face, and how her smile was happier now. He looked back at her. "My parents are renewing their vows."

Her smile greatened. "That's sweet," she commented, now relieved. He couldn't agree. He had to go to the ceremony. He refused to be in it, but he still had to attend.

"I need someone to go with," he hinted and looked back at his dad. He was waiting—for the first time—to get rejected. But something told him he should at least try.

She blushed. Was he asking her? Or was he just saying that. She didn't want to make a fool of herself and say yes then he'd tell her he wasn't asking. She didn't know what to do. She hoped he was asking her. She was attracted to him when they first met and was happy to see him again. He was the first guy she liked since her break up with Naruto. So she had to answer, whether he was asking her or not. Because if she didn't say anything, he might change his mind or regret his decision. "I..." She began and he cut his eyes over to her. She gulped. "Yes...?"

"What about your boyfriend?"

Her eyes enlarged. "I-I don't have a boyfriend." Why would he think that? Who could he possibly think was her boyfriend? Kisame? She hasn't talk to him since the coffee shop. Probably Naruto, she thought. But she said that he was a friend. He didn't believe her?

I don't have a boyfriend. It continued to repeat in his head. She really doesn't have a boyfriend. She could be lying, but she wasn't. He could tell by the way she reacted to the question. Good thing he tried. Now maybe he did have a chance, even if it was the slightest.

**X**

The whole ceremony was slow. The preacher had a terribly long scripture. His mom's vows were the longest. And his dad made several retarded jokes because he couldn't really write much for his. There were a large amount of people there. Very crowded. Everyone was so happy. He was too, since she accepted to go with him. She looked amazing. She wore the scarlet strapless cocktail dress he bought. It matched the tie with his black suit. And everything was going great even when the photographer showed.

"Now this is with everyone!" he yelled looking through the lens.

Mikoto smiled but looked over when she noticed her sons were standing to the side. "Come over here Sasuke and Itachi!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as him and Itachi both walked over to the group. Mikoto smiled at her older son's date. "Come over here!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she smiled and tried to lightly turn her down by mouthing no, but she continued to call her. She gave up and walked to Itachi's side.

"Okay!" the photographer shouted. "Say cheese on three! One!"

Mikoto looked over at Itachi and his date. "Get closer you two," she whispered.

"Two!"

Itachi thought his mom was insane. They didn't have to do anything. It was just a picture. But he was surprised when he felt Hinata inch near him. He looked down at her and she smiled back with flushed cheeks.

"Three!"

"Cheeeeeese!!"

Mikoto smiled at the photo in her hand. They developed faster than I thought, she pointed out with a smile. It was only last week. She scanned the picture and laughed at her younger son who had his arms folded frowning. She looked over at Itachi and began to smile at him and his date, but stopped and her eyes shot open. She grinned. "Fugaku!"

He leisurely treaded into the living room and walked over to her. "What?" he asked.

She handed him the photo and said, "Look at your older son."

He looked at Itachi. He shrugged. "What? I don't..."

Mikoto smiled at her husband when she saw his mouth drop. "What do you think?"

He chuckled. "Well I'll be damned."

Itachi had a small smile on his face.

**X**

I love you. It's not that hard to say. I love you. Just three simple words. Three simple words that could never leave his mouth. She said it so many times already and he just returned it with a small smile. Any day now, she'll leave him. After almost two years of knowing each other, two years of being together, she'll leave him. Because she thinks he's just going out with her. Just. No reason. He's **just** going out with her. She's **just** his girlfriend. He **just** doesn't love her. But he does. He **just** can't say it. Why? It shouldn't be this hard. And he needs to say it. What if she actually does leave him? And goes back to Naruto. She told him that he was her boyfriend. That explains why she was looking at him like that. She use to still have feelings for him, though she was the one who broke it off. That means there's a possibility of them getting back together. He had to say it quick. He tried so many times already, but it was ineffective. He didn't know what to do. For the first time.

"Thank you," Hinata said with a smile when Itachi bought her an ice cream cone.

They sat down on a bench in the park. She carefully licked the cold treat with a beaming expression. She looked at Itachi and blinked with confusion when he was staring aimlessly. "Itachi?"

He snapped out of his gaze and looked at her raising both eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?"

Everything's wrong. Especially with him. He shook his head.

She frowned; he was lying. She couldn't enjoy herself if he was sad. "Do you want to leave?"

"No," he replied calmly. "You wanted to come."

She insisted that they leave, it didn't matter to him. She was there, so it didn't matter. She suggested that they should talk and that scared him. Talk about what? Breaking up? He was distancing himself from her lately. He couldn't help it. He was nervous. He didn't want her to see him nervous. It's not his character.

They went to his apartment to talk. If she left him, he'd go crazy. Why would she do that? He loved her. He'd swear it on his life. He didn't think he could find anyone else to take her place.

"Itachi," she said across the table frowning. "What's wrong?"

If he tells her, it could lead to them taking a break. He didn't want a break. Even though he was isolating himself from her, he still was able to see her whenever. If they take a break, there would be a limit. He shook his head.

Her frown deepened. She felt as if he was ignoring her. Trying to get away from her. But everything was going so perfectly. She gulped. "Do...do you..."

"Want to take a break?" he finished for her. She really wanted to. This was his entire fault. And it could go away if he just told her.

Her eyes started watering as she got up. She didn't want him to see her cry. But she wanted anything else but to do this. "O-okay...well...I'll...I'll l-leave."

She quickly walked to the door as tear ran down her face. She didn't bother wiping them. She just couldn't be there. Around him. Her eyes widened when she felt a grip on her hand. She quickly turned around and more tears formed when she saw deep, red eyes. Just knowing that she wouldn't see that face for a while. And that's hopefully.

"I don't want to," he said and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her tears started seeping through his shirt. Her sobbing muffled against his chest. He hated that feeling of her leaving him and knowing he wouldn't see her for some time. It made his chest burn. He sighed. "I love you."

She slowly pulled away from him and stared into his cardinal eyes. A noteworthy smile arose on her face as a stream of tears began to pour out. "I love you too."

He showed her a miniature smile. He finally said it. And she took it in like she didn't have any doubts that he did. She knew, and that is why he loved her. Because he didn't have to say anything for her to understand. She was perfect. And nobody else was able to have her. She was his, and that'll never change.

They wanted nothing else but to be around each other. But to feel each other. After what happened, they wanted nothing but to spend every waking moment with one another.

She inched near him on the sofa as much as she could, but they were already so close. Cuddled against him with her eyes closed. Smiling. Her head leaning on his shoulder. She didn't want to ever feel that pain again. All she wanted was his touch, his smell. She would love to hear his voice too.

She got her wish.

She looked up at him and blinked. "What did you say?" she asked gently.

His hand gripped the small object harder against his lap. He's been carrying this around for a while. This was the whole reason he couldn't face her. He was actually nervous. But he figured this was the right time. He looked down at her. She smiled at him giving him a warm feeling. "Marry me," he said.

Her eyes expanded. He must be joking. Is he serious? Does he really want to marry her? She looked down and her mouth vaguely opened when she saw the diamond ring in his palm. He really wants to marry me, she thought and beamed. She looked back up at him and started nodding her head repeatedly. "Of course," she said keenly.

He heaved a muted exhale left and he smiled back at her. She said yes. And he should've known she would. His eyes faintly widened when she hugged him suddenly and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Hinata," he called with diminutive uncertainty.

She inhaled his lovely scent and looked up at him. Her smile still glowing. Her eyes started to become glassy and she whispered, "Thank you."

Sweet misery awaits.

* * *

i felt sorry for Itachi and it got fluffy

i cried in my corner...just a bit though :)

don't be lazy—review please


	16. The Yes or No Question

Shiz! My summary is still whack!!

Damn, I took long didn't I?

Past 2am and you might find a mistake or two Xp

* * *

How many years has it been now?

"Two…"

She sniffled adversely.

"Two and eight months to be exact."

Did he give up on you?

She sighed silently from her lack of belief.

"No…"

Do you think he cared enough not to?

"Hopefully."

Do you give up on him?

"No."

Was he coming back?

She couldn't answer that.

She never could.

Hinata reluctantly got out of bed. She was always reluctant to. There wasn't any point of waking up another day if she was alone. The only thing that kept her from death was the endless hope that Itachi would come back one day. But she was never sure. It's been too long. For all she knew, he could have started over already. Have a child with his carmine eyes, or the mother's color.

She stopped in front of the mirror on the bureau at that thought. She had these thoughts almost everyday, and they all made her sad. She was tired of sulking and being a depressant on other people's days. She knew she was. The way Ino and Sasuke watched every word they said. How they whispered to each other and glanced her way. It made her feel uncomfortable and insecure. Was she really that bad? But she knew she was; her complexion and actions said it all.

Her eyes fell down to her left ring finger; she still had the ring on. Did he? She surprised he didn't take it off the night he left. But maybe he did. And if he did, Hinata recognized she wasted two years of her life. Two years and eight mouths to be exact. And if she wanted to continue wasting her life or keep hoping, she had to answer one question.

Was he coming back?

**XxX**

Ino furrowed her brow at Sasuke.

He sent her a glance of indifference.

She folded her arms.

"What?" he asked calmly, looking down at his work folders.

She sighed to calm her nerves.

"I suggest we go to—"

"No," he answered tersely.

He took a sip of the black coffee out of the tall store-labeled cup.

"You can go with her…"

"But I'm _sure_ she would love if you came."

Ino smiled deviously and Sasuke noticed while rolling his eyes.

"I'm not going to the—"

Both he and the Yamanaka turned to the entrance of the kitchen, seeing Hinata standing there.

"Good morning," she greeted softly and sat next to Sasuke.

He smirked.

"Good morning," Ino said and placed a coffee mug in front of her best friend.

"Thank you," she whispered looking into the inky liquid.

"Mhmm."

The blonde picked up the toast off the paper towel, which lain on the counter.

"Hinata," she started. "Do you want to go to the park?"

The thistle-eyed beauty smiled sadly and gazed down at her hands in her lap. She began fiddling with her wedding band. Should she go? She began to consider the fact that it would be the healthiest decision to go, but what if Itachi came back while they were away? He might get the impression that she gave up on him. Her jaw tightened at the deliberation; maybe that's not such a bad idea.

Sasuke let out a silent sigh and looked away from Hinata; she wasn't going anywhere.

"She—"

"Sure," she said quickly and looked up with a broken smile.

The Uchiha drew back his head remotely from shock. She was really going?

"Really?" Ino asked with her eyebrow cocked.

Hinata nodded. "Yes."

"Wow…"

Ino beamed.

"Then let's get you ready!"

**XxX**

Hinata watched steadily the two people she spent most of the time with get ice cream. She let out a small giggle at the sight of Sasuke rolling his eyes at Ino because of her loudness. That was something Itachi never did: get along with her friends. He didn't have many friends himself, and neither does she, but she still made an effort to talk to Kisame or Deidara whenever they spoke to her. Itachi would just stare at Ino if she tried to start a decent conversation, and that's why Ino just gave up trying to talk to him. She doesn't give up on Sasuke because he actually talks back, which is nice of him.

Was Itachi ever nice to anyone?

The answer: no. Itachi showed certain people respect, but he was never nice to them. He showed Kisame respect from time to time, but Ino and Deidara hardly ever got a response. He respected his father and sometimes Sasuke, and once respected his mother. The only person Hinata could think of that he was nice to was herself. She felt a bit bashful to admit something so conceited, but it was true.

Or was it?

Hinata thought she was a nice person. Something she did that she would consider out of line, but she would apologize if the person looked offended by her actions. She would never leave someone so abrupt like Itachi did, especially if she loved them. Now that she thinks about it, Itachi wasn't even nice to her. If he was, he would do all the things she loved as she did for him. For example, she wanted to stay in school for medicine but he suggested, or demanded, her to quit because he could take care of her. She was nice enough to comply.

Hinata always loved it when she saw a romantic movie and the couple held hands, so she wanted the same in her relationship. The last time she tried to hold Itachi's hand, which took a lot of guts on her end, he showed a faint grimace and moved his hand. He asked her what she wanted. She was a little shocked but muttered out that it was nothing, making him roll his eyes and breathe out a laugh. Hinata knows now that he must've thought she was strange.

"Hey," Sasuke dully said sitting next to Hinata.

She snapped from her thoughts and smiled at him when he showed her the ice cream cone.

"You…you didn't have to," she stammered as she accepted the strawberry delight.

He shrugged and looked forward at Ino chatting with another blonde next to the vendor.

"I don't like strawberries," he commented after awhile to start a conversation.

She wasn't that fond of strawberries herself, but Sasuke bought the ice cream because she has eaten strawberry-flavored things in the past: ice cream, cakes, the fruit itself. She realizes now that it was some sort of obsessive phase; anything and everything that reminded her of Itachi was the greatest—even marvelous.

Itachi was never into anything sweet. He liked taste, but anything too sugary would make him sick. He liked his black coffee, his toast without jam. Hinata used to watch what he ate for breakfast, and was amazed every day. She would eat a biscuit with honey and he could barely stand the taste of the butter in it.

One day, she asked if he would want any pancakes but knew he would refuse it, which he did. She laughed to herself and began making two eggs and maple bacon while he poured himself a bowl of plain Cheerios. As she scrabbled the yellow meat, her eyebrows rose when she heard him re-open the refrigerator and knew he had already gotten the milk out. After some time, she looked to see what he had gotten from curiosity and what she saw was an eye-opener: Itachi cutting slices of a fresh plump strawberry into his cereal. He stopped once he noticed her staring and questioned why.

"You better eat that," Sasuke said, glancing at the melting treat.

"Oh!" she breathed out.

The Uchiha hid a smile.

**XxX**

"What's wrong with you?" Ino asked, eyeing her friend from the kitchen.

She couldn't even begin to tell Ino what had happened.

"N…Nothing," Hinata lied, fisting her shaky hands in her lap to calm her nerves.

The blonde put her hands on her hips with a frown.

"Liar."

Hinata immediately wrinkled her forehead and lowered her eyes. She wasn't a liar! She knew she was doing the right thing. If she told Ino the truth, then things would go back to the way they were: watching every single word said and more whispers. It was sickening and she didn't want to have a _relapse_. So, she was lying for the right reason.

But that still made her a liar.

And that meant bad habits were contagious.

Sasuke quietly entered the soundless household, making both heads turn his way. He seriously didn't want to come back here, but he couldn't help himself. Yes, he still had his old apartment and he could live in it, but the same reason he came back was the same reason he had practically moved in this condominium for the past couple of years. He saw Ino smile at him and he nodded in return. Then he saw Hinata, staring back at him with a guilty look. He hated when she made facial expressions like that and he usually gave into them, but not this time. Because this time, it was her fault. She wouldn't let go.

But he was about to.

Hinata's eye became teary when he walked up the stairs.

"Now, what's wrong with him?" Ino asked disturbed by the sulky ambiance.

The Yamanaka walked back into the kitchen babbling on about this guy she met earlier that week, but Hinata wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about how self-centered she is. She knew she couldn't keep waiting for Itachi and expect Sasuke to wait along too. That would be unfair. Sooner or later, Sasuke would move on and that would just leave her high and dry. Itachi, most likely, moved on with his life ages ago. So why couldn't she do the same? All she had to do was answer a yes-no question. And she had to. It was an all or nothing.

Was Itachi coming back?

* * *

Egg is so a meat!!

Flashy Backs were kinda cute but mean X(

I know some of you guys are going to be like, "Dilly, what's with the short chapter and what happened to Sasuke and Hinata...?"

And I say this: You'll find out next time but until then know this!

I LOVE CLIFFIES!!! ...I'm getting delirious, so **review please **X)

*Zzzzz*


	17. Disappearing High Horse

Someone gave me the most insightful review that I have ever read, and it moved me XD

So, how do I say this…

TENDERvanilla, I appreciate your perspective, which was 100 percent correct.

My hat goes off to you X3

Another snow day…

* * *

Her question was finally answered.

But that didn't mean she believed it fully.

He is not coming back.

He is not coming back.

He _is_ not coming back.

As many times she repeated it, it never stuck. The only thing that did stick with her is her so-called selfishness. She was in love with Itachi Uchiha. She was legally married to Itachi Uchiha. She should be living with this Itachi Uchiha but she wasn't. To her knowledge, they weren't even close enough to not be categorized as being separated. Yet, she was practically living with his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. And yet, she held strong feelings for her brother-in-law.

Yes, she was passed liking him.

Some might even call it love.

But that's where her selfishness appears.

She didn't want to give either of them up.

Hinata watched with sad eyes as this pretty brunette was throwing herself at Sasuke. He was ignoring her but not like he used to ignore them. It was like he was even giving her a chance that Hinata never saw him give anyone before. Her face contorted with timorous jealousy. She couldn't help but want to shout that he was hers—however, he wasn't. And definitely not after what happened the other day, which was the reason why she asked if they could go out to talk somewhere. He decided a café. She wanted to tell him her real _answer_ to his _question_. But how could she do that when this woman was all over him!

The brunette slipping Sasuke a piece of paper and winking nearly made tears form.

Sasuke walked back over to their table with his caffeinated drink in one hand and the piece of paper in the other. Hinata felt weight began to lift off her shoulders when he crumbled the sheet in his hand and tossed it to the side discreetly. When he finally reached the table he sat down, nothing but silence and tension filled the atmosphere.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked sharply.

She swallowed at his voice; he sounded so angry.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other day…"

"I don't."

He got up from the seat with his hot beverage in one hand.

"What…Sasuke?"

He stopped when he heard the chair move backwards.

"Please," she pleaded while standing up.

He faced her unwillingly.

"There's nothing to talk about."

All the Uchiha's life, his brother was put on a higher petal stool than him. Itachi always got what he wanted, and was practically never refused from anything. He had approval from their father, a beautiful wife, and more admiration. Sasuke, without a doubt, was jealous and he was getting tired of it.

Hinata's head slowly started to fall.

She sighed.

"I made a mistake."

His eyes broadened.

"What?"

Was he hearing her correctly?

**--**

"Who are you getting all pretty for?" Ino asked playfully.

She watched her shy friend through the mirror, blushing at the blonde's words.

"What are you talking about?"

She was playing dumb.

The Yamanaka smirked.

"Is it for _Sasuke_?"

"Ino…!!"

Ino smiled happily at Hinata. She must be getting dressed up for him—something she never seen before. She had one side of her hair pinned up with a violet clip in the shape of a butterfly's silhouette. With that, along with the black spaghetti strap cocktail dress that Ino let her borrow, she looked perfect. At least she did in the blonde's eyes.

"The butterfly is kind of childish," she commented.

"I like it, though," Hinata said lightly.

Ino shrugged.

As long as her friend was getting out.

And not obsessing over that _bum_.

The door bell rung.

The blonde smirked at Hinata's scared face.

"I'll get that."

Ino strolled out the room.

"Thank you…"

She was so nervous.

The last _real_ date she went on was—obviously—with Itachi, and that was some time ago.

It was in the park.

He didn't like to go out that much.

Ino opened the door and smiled at the detached man.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Her smile greatened at the sight of his black suit.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked letting himself in.

She pressed her back on the door to close it.

"Getting ready," she said.

She inhaled deeply.

"Hinata! Sasuke's here!"

The Uchiha glared at her.

She could've simply gone upstairs and got her quietly.

When Hinata came downstairs, Sasuke didn't even know how to express the happiness and relief he felt. Her whole appearance was truly stunning, and he couldn't believe she didn't back out on him.

Soon after Ino made a comment that turned her friend ruddy, the two left for their date that wasn't planned out much. Sasuke had dinner reservations that he plans to attend, but later; he wanted to prolong this date as long as he could. Never in a million years did he think that he'd be doing this, especially without Itachi being around. His luck was finally looking up, and he just wished he could rub it in his brother's face.

A long breeze picked up as their walk continued.

"It's colder than I expected," he stated.

Hinata was a little surprised when she felt a jacket over her bare shoulders.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she said smiling, "But you don't—"

"You'll be better off with it."

She didn't protest any further.

The beautiful city lights reflected in her eyes as they carried on down the street. It was Thursday night, barely any people were spotted anywhere from left to right. It was simply a peacefully ambiance and it was perfect, especially for the Uchiha. To him, it felt like they were the only ones out and that means he had her all to himself. Sasuke glanced over at his date, and saw her rubbing her hands together. Quickly, he took one into his.

All she could do was look down bashfully, reddened.

It wasn't like she always got her way when she was younger, but after getting married she never expected it to happen again. Itachi didn't always enjoy the things she did but his happiness was too important to her; if he didn't want to go out on a regular basis, she wouldn't mind.

If he didn't want to hold hands, she wouldn't press the matter.

Hinata smiled lightly at a simple squeeze.

She subconsciously wondered how the brothers were related.

**--**

It was all annoying.

The way it looked.

The way it felt.

Nothing was the same after that date with Sasuke, and everyone noticed—besides Hinata herself. It was like she was a brand new person when it came to her outlook and mood toward things. She was going out more, a smiled plastered on her face similar to the ones she held when Itachi was around. However, he wasn't, and never was coming back—she believed that now. Ino knew she could thank Sasuke for that.

Hinata frowned at her left hand.

This wedding band was annoying.

Sasuke's shown affection opened up another window of questions. It made Hinata wonder why Itachi loathed hand contact, which was a thousand-dollar question. There were only a few times throughout their entire relationship when they held hands and she couldn't remember any of those moment, they must've been for comfort or an _accident_.

Her frown deepened.

Of course, it had to be a mistake.

Marriage goes both ways, give and take. Itachi took her medical career, and the want to go out, _and_ her love for holding hands. She didn't know it, but she was waiting for him to give back sooner or later. He could say he gave her a nice place to live in, or say _almost_ everything she asked for or hinted towards. But that wouldn't be the answer she was looking for. She didn't care about the luxurious things in life; all she wanted was him. His heart on his sleeve.

But she never got it.

Unless, leaving was his way of giving it to her.

"He's…"

She exhaled, keeping composure.

"He's not coming back."

She exited the bedroom.

But not before leaving Itachi behind in her jewelry box.

Hinata headed down the stairs in her black capris and a white apt polo shirt, and loved the little weight on her eyes. Sasuke brought her black pearl earrings for Valentine's Day, and she was too shocked. Black pearls were costly and she didn't want to accept them, but, of course, he insisted. Her eyes beamed seeing Sasuke waiting for her with his hands in both pockets when she reached the end of the steps.

"Are you ready?" he asked, walking past her as she nodded.

They went out very often.

She converted back to her childhood tendencies and tugged at his short sleeve.

"Um, Sasuke…"

He faced her coolly.

She began fiddling with the front of her shirt.

In her mind, it was now or never.

With her eyes shut, she quickly stood up on the tip of her toes and pecked him on the cheek, almost having a heart attack and missing his indifferent expression drop. Hinata shyly made eye contact with her flip-flops, her face having the same qualities as a red pepper. When he tried to kiss her before, she turned away and apologized; she wasn't ready then. He didn't talk to her for days, and this was her way of saying sorry for turning him down, and hopefully opening a new door. She was extremely scared of Sasuke's reaction, which was, in any case, priceless.

He shook off his astonishment with a tiny smile.

"What was that for?"

She gulped.

"I…don't know."

Her chest tightened at his chuckle. Sasuke watched her exotic orbs gradually look up at him when he moved closer to tuck her hair behind her ears so his thumb could brush the dazzling pearl in her ear. The outfit, even with the stunning jewelry, was so simple, yet she looked like a princess in his dark eyes.

"I like these on you," he smirkily complimented.

"Thank you…"

He took a deep breath and inched closer to her face, then paused; he refused to be rejected again, but she didn't move away like before. He could almost hear her heartbeat and couldn't help but wonder if it was from anxiety or pleading for him to stop. He couldn't tell and didn't know if he wanted to find out.

Subliminally, their lips finally met.

He loved her lips pressed against his.

He loved how they had the perfect feel.

He loved how perfect she was.

He _loved_ her.

Sasuke pulled away and felt like grinning.

Hideousness: those days when the only dialogue they shared was, "Have you seen Itachi?"

There wasn't one conversation without his name leaving her lips. Now, only _Sasuke_ will leave them.

He finally beat his brother.

Hinata smiled at him bashfully and he returned it with a smirk.

Triumph clouded his eyes when a ring was missing from her attire.

Where was that high horse now?

* * *

Hope you got the reference to the date, that's a shame…

She doesn't love the luxurious things my ass! Black pearls aren't cheap!

Yes, long chapters are back!

Not this, though…?

(Disregard that.)

Review please.


	18. Wishful Thinking

_Hellz to the yeah! My summary's poppin'!!_

_:3  
_

_Well, I called Sasuke insane and a "bitch"._

_Oh well :]_

_Well, this is kind of long, right??_

* * *

"How have you been?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata smiled at her younger sister across the table.

"Fine, how about you?"

This was a common tradition. They would meet up at the same semiformal restaurant and have lunch for Hinata's birthday. This all started when her younger sibling moved out of town, and nothing has changed since. She supposed it was a good sign given that Hanabi never had news that would make someone turn pensive and that was the last thing Hinata wanted. Everything was going good at home. Sasuke was still around and, like a couple, they couldn't be happier. Or so she believed she couldn't be.

Hanabi took a sip of her coffee.

"Just 'fine'?"

Hinata was a bit taken aback.

"I've…been good."

Her sister nodded.

"So have I," she concurred slowly, "Everything has been good."

The Hyuga sisters continued with their small chitchat, talking about serious and comical topics: Hinata mentioned that she thought Sasuke was trying to surprise her with a romantic getaway; she thought she saw two plane tickets on the dining room table one time but didn't get a better look at them since Sasuke interrupted her peeping. Hanabi laughed at the fact that the supposed mysterious Uchiha couldn't hide something so simple. After another hour of catching up, the siblings said their goodbyes—Hinata having to go and pick up a few things from the grocery store and Hanabi's train leaving soon. The time was good while it lasted.

Hanabi immediately caught a cab and told the driver to rush to the subway. She was running a bit late on schedule and her train would be arriving any minute. The traffic, in the streets and of people, did not help at all. She realized her best bet would just be on walking—practically running through the busy people of this city, something she didn't miss about the place. Impudent and mischievous people mixed together on the sideways and streets of this metropolis was such a typical scene. Hanabi began to dig into her pocketbook for her ringing cell phone—such a bad time for it to go off. She was no longer paying attention to where she was going, and as soon as she reached the damn apparatus she bumped into a person dropping the Nokia.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as the man picked up her phone.

"Rushing?" he questioned with his phone to his ear, handing hers to her.

"My train—"

She stared at the man who was awaiting her answer, actually expecting her to respond nonchalantly.

He realized then that she knew about everything.

"Who are you speaking to?" Pein queried over the receiver.

"My sister-in-law," Itachi answered, "Continue."

Hanabi watched in amazement as he walk pass her slowly but he haltered from her gaping. He continued to listen to Pein on the phone, but only halfway. Itachi found himself staring into the familiar eyes his wife has: those exotic periwinkle orbs. He's been without them for three years straight. Just seeing them alone gave him a nostalgically deficient feeling. After a minute or two, he hung up with his current boss and still Hanabi continued to stare.

"You're going to miss your train," he said, and simply walked away.

She was completely stunned.

Not only from his appearance, but the suitcase he held.

He was coming back.

Itachi rushed through the crowds of people, a nervous wreck now but not showing it. He hoped that Hanabi—or his coworkers, namely Deidara—didn't tell Hinata that he was back in town. He was trying to throw himself a surprise _welcome party_. He yearned to see Hinata again, or did he? Of course he wanted to see her but did she feel the same way about him? He wondered what his brother was doing; if she showed any indifference towards him Itachi would blame it on Sasuke. Everything was his fault in this Uchiha's head. He stopped at a corner as the many people crossed the street without him. He was beginning to become nervous from all this thought of her resenting him. Immediately, Itachi took out his new infamous habit and quickly lit it up.

Nicotine.

Just letting that minty smoke hit the back of his throat gave him comfort. It calmed his nerves and let the stress on his tense body leave him. Just seeing this city again gave him chills and he wished the tobacco would get rid of that. Leaving suburbia and going back to a metropolis was simply breath-taking alone, but that wasn't it. He took a deeper inhale of the stick due to his thoughts and expelled the strong fume slowly out his mouth, mixing with his visible breath against the cold air. He was so deep into his thoughts he forgot it was snowing. Even with the black duffle coat and gloves, the cold still bit to the bone. He was trying to catch a cab, but lets his muses make him inactive. However, he knew he had to move out of this spot if he ever wanted to face a special someone he's so terrified of.

How can someone so detached fear fragility?

Today was the twenty-seventh of December: two days after Christmas and Hinata's birthday. He had to buy her a nice present, hopefully something that would make it seem like these pass years he's been gone weren't real—though that would never happen. God willing, when she sees him she'll stand there with shocked eyes and embrace him after a few minutes of processing in her brain that he's actually in front of her. Nevertheless, his _damn_ brother just might have altered that whole scene into a chaotic event—at least to this Uchiha it would be. He wondered if she and Sasuke ever became closer than friends. No matter, because he'd forgive her as long as she forgave him for his absence. She gave him closure, and just seeing her would have his heart flutter.

He recognized the feeling and gave a small figure a double-take.

He nearly smiled from shock.

What were the odds?

**--**

Day by day, nothing changed.

He dearly wanted everything to.

Seeing the legal documents in front of him he now was a bit hesitant about the whole thing. He had got him and Hinata tickets for a long trip at a private cabin up in the mountains. It was going to be calm, peaceful, and a bit awkward once he asked her a question that she might reject—however, she might not. Being a lawyer, he practically had access to every legal form out there—like specific lawsuits, but in this case it was divorce papers and you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out why. It was simple enough: he was going to ask Hinata to leave his brother—for him. Nevertheless, something so simply always has its downfalls, its rejections. And if rejection was going to be the result and only result, then his heart would break and the future he wanted with Hinata would vanish right before his eyes. Despite the fact that he didn't know it was already waning as he sat and waited for Hinata to come home. It was going to be simple enough: he would ask her his question and it'd be a yes or no question.

The phone rang.

He stalled but answered it.

"Hello."

"Sasuke, yeah?"

Itachi's worst nightmare: a blonde's gossip.

"Deidara…?"

"Uh, is Hinata there?"

"Why?"

"I need to speak with her about…something."

"No, she's not."

"Oh…"

"What did you want?"

"Uh…"

"Why are you so uneasy?"

"I'm not, yeah."

"_What's _going on?"

"It's about Itachi…"

Talk about feeling uneasy.

"What about him?"

"He's back."

Now was a time to be nervous. Dealing with the fact that Hinata might reject him is one thing, but dealing with the fact that she _will_ reject him because her husband is back; Sasuke couldn't handle it. He hung up the phone without any warning and went to the kitchen to go get a drink of water to calm his nerves. His brother was going to ruin everything—like always. Just last year, he thought he won but the war wasn't over. Sasuke gripped the cup anxiously in his hand with thoughts of how he could beat his brother this time. The only way would be to go get the plane tickets rescheduled to an earlier time, and all of this needed to be done before Hinata saw Itachi. He knew it wasn't the most productive plan but if Itachi comes back to the house and sees she's left then maybe he would too, without any trace of his visit. Sasuke quickly grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

He wished she didn't see him yet.

And his wish was, in some ways, granted. Hinata hadn't seen her husband at all and was now walking out of the grocery store with the items she purchased in the plastic in her hand. She gripped onto her livid pea coat with her one free hand trying to overcome the cold weather. She smiled to herself from the snow; it was a nice sight and feeling. Nearly everyone loved the snow, but it gave her closure in ways no one could understand. A hole had formed in her heart ever since Itachi left and it never really closed. Hinata thought it would heal when she accepted Sasuke into her heart, but she guessed wrong; she simply acknowledged that it would never heal—it was just one of those _things_ you had to.

Hinata had to admit she hated trying to catch a cab in the city. Her shy personality was like a veil that didn't allow the drivers to see her. Although she hated this, a smile also crept up on her face at memories. Hinata never remembered catching a taxi for herself, but instead Itachi did it for her. She didn't know that he would always let her try first knowing she wouldn't catch one but thought it was cute seeing her try. He'd end up getting her one after her failed numerous attempts. Hinata always wondered why they noticed him so easily with his simple step forth towards the curb and a whistle that came through his lips, lacking the use of his fingers. He made it seem so easy, yet when she tried it never worked. He would always just chuckle lightly at her, hearing nothing but air leave her mouth. As expected, it was embarrassing for her and amusing to him. She tried flagging down another taxi but it zoomed right pass her, stopping for a whistle instead. She knew she needed to learn that some time.

"It's for her."

Hinata whisked around at the concise statement, and thankfully the man was talking about her. The door of the taxicab was left open and a man wearing a long dark coat with ponytailed black hair was walking away. She ran up to the cab and yelled a "thank you very much" as loud as she could, but she didn't think he heard her since he didn't stop. She entered the car and told the driver her desired destination and as the car took off she absently looked out the window at her saving grace, her eyes nearly widened from his face—or what she saw of it; he turned away too quickly. Her breath was cut short but she can tell that she was merely being delusional.

She wished she would get over him.

He couldn't even bask in the afterglow of seeing one of her customary flaws that he loved so much. Itachi's heart was in his mouth; after three long years he finally sees her, but only for a second—he wanted to see and take in her reactions. Whether they are full of excitement, despair, or even hate; he wanted to see them all. It would give him a sign, positive or negative. He wished he knew where she was going. Hopefully it would be home because that's where he was headed. He needed to get to her before anyone else who has found out about his return did, especially his brother. Sasuke will turn everything upside-down.

He wished he could make it to her in time.

He caught a cab and ended his wishful thinking. Anything could happen and he was thankful that he wasn't in denial about the whole condition. Everything was a gamble and it was something he had no control over, only Hinata did. Itachi tore himself from the morbid ponderings and gazed out the icy window impassively, inattentively. The distant look in his deep red eyes continued for the whole ride. He wasn't aware of any scenes that may have been present out the window or even around him, but a voice snapped him out of his daze.

"That's going to be 40 bucks," the driver said.

Itachi had the money ready and it was surprisingly close enough to the right amount—only a few bucks over the cost but that was the cabbie's tip. Homesickness immediately showed its face with the sight of the place he once called home and, hopefully, will call it once again. There was no other option—well, there was always _starting over_, but where and with who? He wouldn't know who to go to if he was rejected. He couldn't go back to Yugao since she hated him so much for leaving. He wished she would understand, and he wished she would forgive him.

Every bone in his body was shaking while entering that house. He used his old key that he kept close to him for the past three years and it still worked—he expected it would. The house gave off a cold aura letting him think no one was home, and to his comfort. He scrutinized his surroundings. Just seeing the familiarity gave him chills: the wooden floor, beige painted walls, and the furniture. He realized that nothing has really changed since he left and he liked it that way.

When the front door opened his heart almost stopped. He was in the living room at the time so whoever it was wouldn't see him any time soon, and he comprehended it wasn't his wife because they slammed the door. She was too polite to make so much noise, even when angry. Itachi noticed a black leather wallet on the coffee table. He abruptly glared at his brother's forgetfulness.

Sasuke rummaged through his coat pocket with one hand messily as the other searched through his other jacket on the coat rack. He forgot his damned wallet at the house and he needed it: for identification and money; he had planned to buy Hinata a gift for now and give her another one when they were at the cabin. He tried not to rush but was too afraid not to, and he would have had a heart attack if he knew Itachi was as close as he was.

"What are you doing here?"

The younger sibling froze at that cold voice.

His eyes widened.

Itachi stood there, calmly, holding the wallet he was once so desperate to find.

Sasuke found his voice.

"What are you—"

"This is my house," he retorted, expressionless.

This fight wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Sasuke had to get him to leave, but how?

He didn't have as much time as he wished for. Hinata was on her way home, just leaving Ino's apartment. She dropped off a couple of things that her best friend needed; Ino was too down in the slums to do anything for herself at this point in her life, so Hinata volunteered to help. Her friend had just got out of another poor relationship. This was a repeated cycle. Ino would find a guy, date him, and break up with him because he didn't meet her requirements. Hinata believed that she was only looking for someone like Deidara, but that was a predictably tricky thing to do. She paid her fare and left the yellow cab with the vivid ashen sky catching her interest. It appeared gloomy but gave off a satisfying feeling. Reaching the door, Hinata became confused when she heard Sasuke on the other side talking—shouting at another person. Telling them to "just leave".

She opened the door slowly.

"Sasuke," she called gently.

The argument didn't cease immediately.

"You shouldn't—"

Revulsion on Sasuke's face dropped when his older brother quickly ended his sentence, and when he saw that Itachi's mean demeanor vanished in the split of a second that could mean only one thing. He turned around and cursed to himself when he saw expanded gauzy eyes. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid: them seeing each other, face to face. It was hell on earth.

In the matter of seconds, Hinata fell to her knees and passed out with two Uchihas calling her name in fear. She was never prepared to see him again and never planned to be. Even so, she still wouldn't be stable enough to withstand the racing of her heart or her legs giving in. Seeing those red eyes, fair skin, and black ponytail was too much. She dreamt about all their memories together, good and bad: their time in the park, when he said he loved her, after the wedding, after the death of his mother, when he started drinking, and when he left. It was like a teasing nightmarish fantasy since she didn't think earlier was real but just another figment of her imagination; it happened a lot when it came to him, so she was use to it and wished the mocking would end. It was too tiresome.

When Hinata awoke, she found herself in her bedroom. The sky was dark now indicating it was nighttime. The room was dark and only had the dim light from the small lamp that sat on the end table next to her bed. It was a three-way bulb and on the lowest level—Hinata assumed Sasuke kept it that way so she wouldn't be blinded by the light when she woke up. She tried to prop herself up in the bed but stopped at weight near her knee. Her face went pale at the sight of Itachi peacefully resting his head beside her leg as he sat in a chair next to the queen-sized bed, head lying on his folded arms rising and falling from steady breathing. He was facing towards her with black locks spilled over his face vaguely covering lidded eyes. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him—it was a terrifying miracle. Hinata wanted to touch him just to make sure—but be that as it may, he looked awfully tired.

"You're awake."

Hinata jumped at his voice.

Itachi opened his eyes and stared up into hers.

"How are you?"

She swallowed sonorously.

"Fine…"

They continued to stare at each other—her eyes big, his unresponsive. Everything was so casual: the way he was sitting next to her, talking to her, looking at her. He was being too mellow about the whole situation for her. It was making her nervous and a little upset—why was she the only one that was uneasy? Though, she didn't know that he was the tensest between them. Not only tense but scared.

The silence became too awkward for him.

Without her voice he felt lonely.

"Is the light okay?" he asked, rather a mumble.

"Um," she started, glancing at the lamp, "Yes."

He took a tried breath.

"I didn't want you to wake up in the dark…"

She acknowledged that he was the one who turned the light on for her and not Sasuke. She nearly smiled at his thoughtfulness. This moment was very strange for the two but he was trying his best to change that—she wished she could. Then again, maybe she could; just looking at him in his state made her want to take care of him like she used to. He looked, and was, very tired—emotionally.

And to add to that, he forgot to get her a gift.

Hinata asked her question anyway.

Hearing his voice was pleasure.

"Are you tired?"

His eyes stayed glued on her.

He showed a single nod.

"Are you comfortable?" Hinata asked anxiously worried.

He wished she would ask him to sleep in the bed with her.

But he knew she wasn't ready.

He instantly smirked faintly with a small scoff.

"Go to sleep, Hinata," he murmured, closing his eyes yet again.

"O…okay," she said and turned off the light.

She took that as a sign he didn't want to speak with her anymore.

How wrong she was.

"Hinata."

Her ears perked.

"Yes?" she said hopingly.

"Stop shaking."

"Oh…!!"

He smiled to himself in the dark.

She blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

She would try at least.

* * *

_Itachi's back._

_Let's throw him a welcome party!!_

_;]_

_(He doesn't show)…_

_Review please__ ^^'_


	19. Cold Refreshments, Anyone?

_And we are back._

_This was finished but. . .I dread revising._

_And the mistakes still appear. . ._

_^^'_

* * *

"I missed you."

Those words set off a trigger.

And she didn't know how to respond.

Though, she didn't have to; Itachi was just talking in his sleep. Hinata would never expect that he would say those words so freely on a regular basis — it would be too extraordinary. Itachi, Itachi Uchiha, saying those words? No way. Not _the_ Itachi Uchiha. That was simply _too_ unnatural forhim. She could merely laugh at his insensitivity, but it wouldn't be out of joy, more of sadness and disappointment. Hinata hates to think that he couldn't say something so simple ― but that was his personality: something she accepted a long time ago when she fell in love with him.

Speaking of loving an Uchiha, her thoughts switched to Sasuke.

She hasn't seen him since yesterday evening, when she fainted. The look on his face remained in her thoughts and she wanted so badly to forget them, his terrifyingly angry features — upset and scared eyes. Hinata wanted to know what was wrong with him, though she obviously couldn't ask at that exact moment. She expected him to be there when she woke up, and then she would have questioned him in the politest way, but he wasn't; Itachi was. And he wasn't around when she fully woke up either. She wondered where they both were, so, of course, she went downstairs. And despite the fact she desired to find them, she wished she could go back to bed.

When Hinata went downstairs, immediately she went to the kitchen at the sound of sizzling and clanks against a glass table, a plain morning smell coating the air. And in the kitchen, she spots the sight of what most girls consider a dream; the utmost extent of all fantasies: two men, of their desire, waiting for them. And all this was happening, but she didn't like it one bit. To her, this was a nightmare. Because they weren't waiting for her, they were waiting for _something from_ her.

An answer, perhaps?

"Hinata," Sasuke said plainly, pouring the cooked eggs from the hot pan to the plate with bacon and a toasted bagel topped with cream cheese. His dark eyes stayed on her sharply as he placed the breakfast on the counter opposing the seat that was taken by his older brother, who was drinking black coffee. He refused to spare him a glance of recognition and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"I, um," she stammered. Her eyes glancing back and forth from the siblings. "I'm fine. . ."

"Good," he replied. He grabbed his briefcase off the table. "The breakfast is for you, I'm going to work."

Itachi almost choked on his coffee, invisibly twisting up his face.

He didn't know that bastard made the breakfast for her!

"Thank you," she said, and smiled at him as he made his confident departure.

Hinata silently cleared her throat with awkwardness as the front door shut, entering the kitchen with the feeling of displeasure and anxiety emitting from her aura. He was just plainly sitting there, acting so cool: drinking his coffee peacefully, lost in its black abyss, and refusing to even _look_ at her as she claimed the prepared food and boldly sat across from him, taking quick looks at him every now and then, back and forth from the food. Those quick glances slowly started to form into an astonished stare. Though she wasn't doing much of it before, she completely stopped eating the food, fixated and nervous — just like he was. He was always nervous around her now and he wished time could rewind. . .or did he? People say you learn from the past, but did the past bring him anything else besides troubles? Itachi didn't believe it did — then again, he could say it taught him that Hinata was someone he refused to let go. But he already knew that, right?

"Good. . .good morning," Hinata greeted. She was trying to break the ice and became very happy when that got him to look her way. They were having eye to eye contact again, just like last night! This was progress. . .but she wished he would at least say something in response. Hinata could nearly frown but that would just dawdle the mending. The staring continued. Hinata broke it by taking a glimpse at her food from time to time since she couldn't handle his piercing eyes. Red just eyeing her down like an eagle going after its pray. He watched her every movement: anything she looked at, touched, ate, drank. She was starting to feel awkward at the time when he wasn't even drinking his coffee anymore.

"Do you want," she stammered, "more coffee?" She began to leave her seat in the most quickest yet elegant fashion but he stopped her.

"No." He raised his voice when that came out and felt like a total _ass_ when she winced. She paused, looking at him in mid movement, as if waiting for his permission to sit back down. His eyes were slightly bigger than before and it was roughly clear that he felt as if he made the worst mistake of his life. Sooner than later, Hinata returned to her seat and the silence filled the kitchen again. Though Itachi was back, psychically, he felt like something was missing, emotionally. That may have been a very unmanly thought, but the truth was the truth. And the truth was he was utterly scared of his wife — especially scared of her rejecting him.

"Did. . .you sleep well?" She was focused on her hands lying in her lap, fondling with her index fingers. And when she finally raised her vision to his face, she noticed that his eyes were more expressionless than ever. She suddenly didn't feel too well. "I-I'm sorry, I should have let you sleep in the bed. . ." Her pale features became hidden once again, but this time with faint rosiness in her cheeks. "w-with me."

Before she was trying, now she _did_ break the ice. The ambiance of the entire room changed: from awkwardness to an abrupt ease — almost forced. The stress-freeness hit the Uchiha by shock. Now, wasn't that the same thing he was wishing for last night? Damn! He believed that if he wasn't such a coward and just got into the bed like he would have done in the past then things could have been thoroughly different this morning; things could have changed for the best. _Now_, he really wanted the ability to rewind the time. Or have his personality back — she was making him into a wuss!

"I slept fine," he replied, and with only tepid sensitivity.

She smiled for the second time this morning and the both felt the need to give themselves a pat on the back. Were they actually having a conversation? That's an improvement, but only a slight one — for the reason that they needed a topic if they wanted this happy moment to continue, but what about? They thought that maybe the weather wasn't such a bad subject, however, it was too cliché and Itachi thought it was a profound waste of time. What about careers? Oh, but she didn't have a job — unless that was another event the Uchiha had messed! But, he seriously doubted the whole notion. Then, Itachi began to ponder: what about food? He looked down at her barely touched plate: some of the eggs were eaten, part of the top half of the bagel was gone, the two pieces of bacon remained in the same position they were placed. Seeing the abandoned pork was reminding him how hungry he really was, so, without waver, he took the piece closest to him. And with the first bite of the crunchy meat, her frowning periwinkle eyes met with his smiling carmine ones. Just because she hasn't touched her bacon yet didn't mean she didn't want them _at all_; she was hungry, and as fast as he finished that bacon strip she knew he was hungry too. Hinata was going to start eating her lukewarm eggs, foreshadowing with a stare on the fork — but Itachi beat her to it. And as the yellow fare entered his mouth, a small displeased smile emerged; that tense air was no longer present.

"It's good," he commented after swallowing. "I didn't expect that."

"Yes, Sasuke is really a good cook," she replied. Her smile grew and she wanted to see a smile in return, but got nothing but a blank face with telling eyes. She pushed her plate to the middle of table, towards him. "You can have it if you want." Hinata knew that would make him smile, or at least smirk. Nonetheless, he merely accepted the offered by eating more of the fairly seasoned eggs. She watched him eat for a few minutes until she thought of something else to say. She asked him about work and if he was going in today. When he said no, his brief explanation went right over her head, too concentrated on the fact he wasn't going to work. That was a whole day alone with him. _Alone_ with him! She could go out with Ino or something, but why would she pass this opportunity up?

"Go ahead," Itachi said, setting the fork down.

Hinata showed a surprised, puzzled face. "P-pardon?"

"You keep staring at me," he explained. "I assume you want to ask me something. . ."

Or maybe she just wanted to talk, did that ever occur to him? And the answer is that it never even crossed his mind ― typically guy. She would do anything to just have a simple, ongoing conversation with him basically to see what he has been up to these past years; to see if he changed in any way; to see if what he said earlier was _true_. Then again, that could be her question. She has been pondering on it ever since this morning, and it was the reason why she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Though, she didn't want them to go in any other direction.

"Well," she started, "I. . .I wanted to. . .I guess—"

"_Ask_," he demanded with bass.

"Did. . .did you miss _me_?" she lingeringly asked, as if it hurt. She stopped her breathing quickly, holding a deep breath like the one she took before asking that prior question. His face was very nearly drained of blood: no expression whatsoever, and with the way he was looking at her, she felt as if she was in the wrong. Was she, though? Maybe it was too early to ask such a question since the healing _only_ began a few minutes ago. Or maybe he was still taking in her question and deciphering how he should answer: a simply yes or no, or a meaningful answer? Then again, meaningful wasn't exactly Itachi's style. His stare down lasted for only thirty seconds, but it felt like a decade to Hinata. Itachi blinked, finally, and got up unhurriedly from his chair, the metal legs sliding against the wooden floor, creating a loud, cacophonous sound and Hinata's chills. He was going to get more coffee and fixed his eyes at the coffee pot, steaming and emitting a very strong smell of the hazelnut beans around its area. All these sharp sounds in such an overwrought room was letting him think ― and realistically. He realized if he answered this wrong, or even not at all, it would just be history repeating: those few weeks before he proposed that lead to the beginning of _their_ melancholy. Itachi heaved a sigh gently; he wished he didn't push her to ask him now.

"I did."

He said it low but high enough to show his confidence and surety. And the moment he looked over his shoulder to see her expression, he felt a smile coming on — but he held it back. Her face was so bright as if she just heard the best saying in the world: eyes slightly widened, mouth vaguely parted with the sight of an upcoming smile, and vividness in her cheeks. Hinata couldn't believe it! And he said it so surely. She was hoping that would be his answer, but in the back of her mind she knew it was — she felt the same way. The impending beam disappeared when she noticed his eyes had fallen and the happiness on his face went away. He looked back up at her and she could sense dismay, with a touch of hatred. Itachi went back to his meaningless expressive and faced her before coolly leaning against the granite countertop. He started to give her this intense look, almost a glare, and she becomes confused. What just happened? Just a minute ago, they were practically done with stitching up the wounds — but it seems the sutures have fallen out. Was he waiting for a reply to confirm his surety? She hadn't the slightest clue, but she believed he should know that she felt the same way.

"I did t-too," she muttered quickly. She tried to hide her face, feeling embarrassed but much more _open_. That was something this whole relationship had avoided: openness. She figured that maybe _that_ was the reason it started spiraling downwards so quickly. All thoughts left at a small sound of sucking teeth. Her head immediately popped up and she became nervous when his once blank stare was now a disbelieving, abhorrent glare. The look wasn't really well-known but she could trace it back to the time when they first met. His face simply said, "I'm not buying that." She was completely baffled: why wasn't he happy that she shared the same feelings as him? Her bewilderment was starting to annoy him, as if she didn't know. He discreetly pointed at her, downwards.

"You're not wearing your ring."

Hinata was appalled. She never knew trying to give up on him would come back and haunt her. And the worst part was that when she looked at his left hand, which she felt he was showing off so she would express guilt, he was wearing his ring and that id bracelet she was going to give him on his birthday _back then _— that was until he left. Now she knew where it went to.

They didn't speak much for some time after that. Hinata just assumed things were going back downhill. It was depressing but nothing could be done — it was all her fault! At least, she felt that way. She wanted to just put it back on and beg for his forgiveness but that wouldn't work; he would only think that she was doing that to win his kindness back. He's been treating her like a random person on the city streets for the past two hours. When she walked by him, he wouldn't even glance at her; he just continued to stare straight ahead. She remembered when he did that with everyone else _besides_ her, now she feels how those people who wanted his attention felt. It was nothing else but disheartening.

"Can I. . . join you?" she shakily asked from behind the couch.

For the first time, sincerely, he really didn't like her (reasonably near the "I hate you" way); he didn't want to speak with her; he didn't want to see her; he didn't want to even breath the same air as her — though that was a little extreme, that was how he felt, _sincerely_. He was sort of confused and his question was simply: why? He thought that she was in the same suffering condition as him over the past years — but that was what he wanted and it seemed that what he wanted never mattered, not to anyone. . .besides her. Or, that's what he thought. Regardless how he was feeling, or overreacting, he decided that he would let her sit with him.

"Don't bother me," he warned.

And she promised herself she wouldn't. However, there was nothing for her to do since Itachi was working, looking back to back through a medium-sized stack of papers filled with records of cases. She couldn't watch TV or even talk to him ― the main thing she wanted to do. Her plan was flawed and she couldn't back out now or else she would just look ridiculous. So, for the following minutes, she simply sat there: quiet and in thought, looking down at her hands in her lap. She was reminiscing to herself, about the first and only time she and Itachi went to a fancy resort for Naruto's birthday. Naturally, Itachi didn't want to go, but Naruto persuaded his wife to the point he started _pretending_ to ball his eyes out if she didn't go; it made her feel bad and, alas, they went.

The resort was beautiful: five-star hotel and a gigantic amusement park (the main thing that attracted Naruto in the first place). Everything was going perfect — well, that is until the second they stepped foot into the theme park, which was on the first day. Since Itachi wasn't exactly the fun-loving type of guy, not at all to be accurate, he didn't get on any of the rides — neither did she. Even when Naruto tried to convince and beg she still refused him. What kind of person would she be to just leave her husband on the sidelines? Besides, she was terrified of roller coasters and that was a fact — the same notion Naruto vocally made about Itachi, which resulted in avoidance and life-threatening looks. Hinata wouldn't even believe that Itachi was afraid of a mere roller coaster. . .but the thought was very humorous.

She giggled and in return received a glare. She was getting use to his infamous _stares_ once again, something she never thought she would have to do.

"I'm sorry," she said, and after a few minutes of tenser silence, feeling indebted, she continued with slight fear. "Do. . . do you want something to drink while you're working? I could make you—"

""No," he retorted.

His bother evident and she mused on herself: why? Again it seems she's messing up and is wondering why; how? Failure made her numb, but the feeling was nothing special. So as she took the blame, just like the last few years, her head hung with blank eyes as Itachi continued working — at least that was what she was thinking. In contrast to that, he was really scolding himself; having a mentally showdown with himself about how he was being idiotic for hating her. It was pointless to try and do the work because he was getting nowhere; all that flipping back and forth through pages was in vain because he didn't remember a single thing he read. Itachi had to come to terms with himself: either forgive her and speak or let this whole punishing process die. They both made mistakes, right, so why not forgive and forget? She would do the same thing for him — she already did. And abruptly, the Uchiha, right then and there, had an epiphany: he was being self-centered and a pure asshole.

So, he sucked up his pride, repeatedly reminded himself how much he hated his baby brother, and carefully looked at her. She was beautiful, but her sullen aura made him queasy. Mentally, he heaved a sigh.

"Hinata," he called. She perked up and smiled at him, sadly. He ignored the watery eyes.

"I'm thirsty now," he said.

And just like that, the tense atmosphere was erased; vanished as quick like a snap of the fingers — well, that's what they believed. Excluding the fact that it was possibly because they weren't in the same room anymore. Nope: he was still simply sitting on the couch, pretending to do his work, and taking glimpses into the kitchen every now and then. And she was in the kitchen, rushing with the steaming green tea and snack she was preparing for him — uh, _them_. It didn't take much time for her to reenter the living room with a tray holding the drinks and snacks. Itachi felt adrenaline run through him — what took her so long?

"I hope you like it," she mumbled shyly, eyes averting.

He shot her a sharp look and plopped one of the small fried sticky rice into his mouth, taste buds greeted by a blast of flavor — zesty and spicy. She was watching him from the corner of her eye the entire time, watching out for his reaction to the food, and he knew. And to release a smile, he took another one. It worked. It was small, but small would do; anything but a dour one would do. Itachi had to admit, he missed her cooking. It was way better than premade bento boxes and vendor food — a home-cooked meal, basically. And as Hinata sat there and happily gazed as Itachi drank the hot tea and absently munched on the snack provided, she had to ask herself how she could ever try to forget about him. She amplified her smile and instantly caught his attention. Her smile turned into a simper and she unthinkingly grabbed for the hot tea cup.

"O-ow!!" she screamed softly, eyes shut as she instinctively grabbed her scorched hand. The tea drop to the ground and spilled everywhere.

Itachi vigilantly grabbed her sore hand and gave it a light squeeze to eliminate the pain. She winced a little before getting goose bumps up her arms, then, she stared him into his eyes — his sparkling red eyes. He was so close and they were touching after all this time of being apart! But, she knew he wasn't as excited as she was since her amazed eyes were responded with disappointed ones. He furrowed his brow and frowned a bit before commenting, "You're careless."

She looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry."

But he loved her for it; if she wasn't so clumsy, he wouldn't have this opportunity to touch her.

It was. . .refreshing.

* * *

_Itachi, you ass. You're supposed to ask her if she alright, not point out her flaws!_

_It was cute, though._

_^^v_

_Review please._


	20. Until Death Do Us Part

_This story needs to finish. . ._

_I love it too much, though_

_^o^_

* * *

It was like the feeling of the first realization.

"Umm. . ."

Realizing fondness.

Hinata looked up at him. She blinked innocently. "I don't know. . ."

He sighed nasally ― this was just not fair, not at all. He just wanted to touch her, without having a reason. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, not unless he wanted to take five steps back on the game board, sending him right back to that rented apartment miles away. Then, if that was the case, he wished he could take at least twenty. Hinata stood up straight and gave Itachi a look with discomfort. She glanced back at the treats through the window then looked to her feet blushing. He knew what she was going to say.

"I'm paying for it." He watched her give him an uneasy visual. Itachi figured she needed a harsh push.

"Come on," Itachi deadpanned and walked into the candy shop.

And it ended just like that ― what a blue moment.

"Itachi?" Hinata called.

Blankly, his dull eyes turned towards her. What was it?

"Are you going to eat breakfast," she asked, "with. . .us?"

Disgusting; that "us" brought vividness back to his once dead eyes.

"No," he rejoined and left the scene; she and Sasuke, _together_, made him sick. Mainly, it was the fact that whenever Sasuke came into the picture Hinata became too much of three adjectives he would call _annoying_: scatterbrained, isolative, and awkward. Itachi didn't want to sound too needy, or unrealistic, but shouldn't Sasuke be looking for a different place to live by now? Or maybe a girlfriend, or even a plane ticket to an entirely different country? The top priority on his to-do list should be leaving _them _alone. However, this forsaken Uchiha had a feeling that Hinata wouldn't let it happen so easily.

"_Bitch_." Was he referring to Sasuke or Hinata? Itachi couldn't tell. But now, he was alone; upstairs in what used to be _their_ bedroom (very strange, unselective sleeping arrangements have been made here), so he could call anyone _everything_. He was alone after all. Actually, he just assumed; that ungodly brother of his should be having the time of his life with the woman they both seemed to care for. . . Great, now Itachi felt damn jealousy emerge.

Hinata was his! He had a document and ring to prove it. Though, it didn't matter ― it was up to her, and her alone.

Soon, a knock came behind the closed door. Instead of thinking that it could only be one person behind that door and get remotely excited, Itachi didn't feel anything but a source of dread; he wasn't up for talking right now. Even if it was Hinata, which it was. Shortly after Itachi left her and Sasuke downstairs she began to fix him a plate ― she couldn't help herself. Slowly, Hinata materialized into the room from behind the dark oak, showing him a breakable smile. When he saw her facial expression and the plate of food in her hand, he suddenly wished he didn't call her a "bitch" (because, technically, it was meant for her). Itachi wondered if she heard him, which she _did_ and she was hoping it wasn't towards her ― _which it was_.

"H-hi," she greeted.

Itachi's ears perked at the shutting sound coming from downstairs ― it was the front door. Sasuke. . .left ― but why? For work, obviously; it was something that gave him the upper hand. Back when things were bitterly sweet, Sasuke didn't work that much, but now Itachi couldn't get a case to save his life. However, that wasn't true; he was just thoroughly unfocused. Life wasn't going as planned and, unfortunately, his common wit and what every human needed to function (sleep) went out the window. He wanted to get back in the game since he was starting to feel like he was getting in _their _way, which wasn't the case ― Hinata was happy to have him around, she just didn't know how to deal with the both of them. It wasn't her fault, was it?

Itachi would have to say, simply, "It is."

Good thing she hasn't asked him yet.

"What are you doing up here?" he questioned. It was clear, but what else could he have said?

Hinata was confused ― didn't he know? "I brought you. . ." She emphasized the plate. "I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

Her eyes averted from that slight glare. "O-oh. . ."

He started thinking of that dream he had last night: the one with him and Hinata at the candy store. It was completely stupid and senseless, but it made him angry. The dream ended with him walking into the candy store and with her. . .not coming in after him. Like he deemed, it was meaningless ― nonetheless, it made him frustrated that he couldn't even have her in his dreams. He knew he wasn't trying hard enough, but nothing was supposed to be this way.

And his emotions were making him foolish.

"Itachi. . ."

This Uchiha nearly answered her with an abrupt "yes" but restrained himself; he didn't want her to hear the desperation in his voice for hers ― so, he just stared at her, and it was a blank one. She accepted it, putting the plate down on the nearest high surface and took a seat on the bed. She did this action slowly, giving him a questioning eye in which he consented with a vague single apathetic nod. Hinata stared at him, gazing into the pool of crimson, and losing all energy ― gaining bleakness and dejection. Her head dropped towards her lap, those blurry eyes watching a tear fall onto her lap.

"I'm sorry," she said with more tears starting to flow. She wiped them away coarsely. "All of this is my fault. . ."

"It's mine."

It came out so reserved, yet so quick. Itachi knew she was going to say something like that; he knew that she would blame it on herself, and he was waiting to tell her she was wrong. It made him confused: one side of him hated her for making this whole transition with him and his brother so hard ― but the other just wanted her to be happy, no matter what, and he didn't want her to cry over something this silly. And by _something this silly_ he means anything that involves his snappy self. He watched her look up at him, eyes already close to bloodshot and a face with rosy cheeks due to her harsh rubs. Her wide eyes took him into his own suspense.

"Itachi. . .?"

He felt pretty secure at the moment. The room was too silent for comfort but any noise would ruin everything ― mainly this company. Hinata was the first to break away from that intense stare. A slight blushed arose on her cheeks as she turn away and began massaging her left arm. "It's. . ." She swallowed before finishing, "It's cold in here."

Itachi cursed to himself inaudibly; it was getting awkward again! "It is. . ."

"Oh! I'll go turn on the heat." She always did this: if it bothered her, no problem; but if it bothered someone else, she would travel to the highest extent to make sure they were feeling at their best. Hinata got up but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait," Itachi exclaimed restrictedly.

And there goes that intense staring again. And the act was truly getting old ― yet, it still didn't matter. And the funny thing was that it was a little different this time. Maybe from the touch? It had to be. She was freezing, and his hand had the warmth of a cozy blanket. Hinata's mouth parted unconsciously, and those stony red eyes made her knees weak enough to force her to plop back onto the bed. Itachi felt confusion run violently through his veins as his thumb began to massage her cold fingers. His eyes fell to what he was feeling and she joined his observation.

She had her ring on again.

He felt angry, but that side of him that loved her so much pushed the frustration out the window.

He looked back up at her with his eyes narrowed, but dazedly. That look was new, even to Hinata. So when she noticed it, she swallowed harshly. And Itachi, getting restless with just a touch of the hands, moved slowly in for a touch of their lips. He got vigorous, seeing her eyelids fall as he moved closer, but it was replaced with almost noticeably fear when those lucid eyes grew massive. He backed away quickly with disappointment once she jumped nervously off the bed.

"I. . .I. . ." She swallowed again, and her eyes were getting glassy once more. Her head went from left to right hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

"Hinata."

She was heading for the only exit, but automatically stopped at his taut tone. It wasn't loud or demanding, just a regular murmur. She rarely hears her name come out of his mouth anymore, so when she does it's like a spellbound moment ― one of the longest moments of her life.

She turned around, edgily, and let her tears descend like waterfalls while he was still glued on the bed, though soon got up and towered over her. His body warmth emitted off of him like a heater and it gave her the urge to embrace him, not only to get warmer but to also feel him as a whole. They locked eyes.

"Hinata. . ."

Twice in less than two minutes.

What was happening?

Itachi apprehensively moved in for another kiss, this time even slower and with a hope that he wouldn't get rejected again. And just like before, her eyelids lowered but she was still drawing back. However, that wall was on his side. He opened his mouth to call her name again, but coerced himself to stop when he saw his wife shakily nod. Was she accepting him? He didn't take the time to find out. He slightly moisturized his lips with saliva by the tongue, but they still weren't as soft as hers.

Almost five years, has it been? Who cares ― he didn't; he wanted this chaste peck to last for longer than forever, but that was impossible, wasn't it? Conversely, he felt and visually saw her kiss him back as he pulled away. Her eyes were even closed. She blushed at the refined surprise on his face.

"I'm sorry. . .! You. . .I thought―"

He viciously seized her excuse with another kiss, except this time a passionate one, causing shock and immediate refusal in her. Itachi felt those precious hands push against his chest, but didn't stop. Just like in his dream, nothing was going to happen if he didn't give her a _push_. He just hoped this wouldn't end in the same fashion.

Thankfully, it didn't. No, not at all; he subconsciously placed his hands on her hips when she beckoned approval by grabbing his shirt delicately. The kiss was still passionate, but not as forceful. The actions continued, breathlessly ― both trying so hard not to stop and to just accept air nasally. Things started getting provocative ― that grasp she had on his shirt grew more firm, and those hands on her hips were pushing her more against the wall, nearly picking her up. And when she felt his hand begin to cautiously venture up her side, beneath the cotton, some reality came back to her.

"I. . .Itachi," she murmured, trying to obtain the rightful amount of air. He hurriedly backed off, removing his hand too ― he figured he crossed the line.

"I. . . Can we. . ." Her gulp was noisily pushed against her throat and she was growing ruddier. She nodded behind him, which he speedily turned in the same direction. Looking back at her, he was hoping he wanted the same as he did. He wasn't certain, and was never going to be up for rejection when it came to her. Itachi looked at her with question.

She lowered her head, feeling embarrassment and shame. "I'm. . .I'm not comfortable. . ."

So, it was what he was hoping for. He felt a smirk come on but held it back with a nod of recognition. And after that, everything started happening so fast ― that's what she felt. Hinata didn't actually start taking in everything until she sat on the bed, gazing up at her stern-looking _husband_ who was now taking off the tee shirt he once had on. Her eyes grew remotely wide. Was she really going to go through with this? Itachi saw the worriment in her eyes ― it made him nervous. He started thinking that maybe he should speed things up or else that silent relationship would return. He pecked her on the lips, and then backed away to scrutinize her. He then kissed her once again, but harder; with more passion ― but only for a brief second. His actions were vaguely hesitant, and that was the reason he didn't look her in the eyes anymore. If he saw more of her uncertainty, he might back off.

"Lay down," he demanded, politely rough and quiet.

Cautiously, nonetheless surely, she complied.

What was going to happen?

Hinata knew, but she wasn't going to admit it to herself just yet. Not even when Itachi crawled on top of her and forced himself to stare her dead in the eye for permission, which she nodded treacherously at. She shut her eyes in order to calm herself down. This ― whatever _this_ was ― was happening, and she couldn't stop it even if she tried her hardest. Her body refused to move as it lay leniently beneath him; as his kisses to her neck sent jolts throughout her veins. She gritted her teeth to keep those _profane_ sounds from leaving her mouth.

She still moaned nasally.

Itachi took them all in. It has been so long, and everything felt like it was happening too fast. A moment ago, she was asking him whether he wanted breakfast or not ― now she was under him, all coverage that was once on her body was now on the floor; along with his shirt and bottoms. Now both were bare, now both were more vulnerable. He felt his heart race, and it picked up speed every second ― every second she kissed back; every second he heard her satisfaction. Itachi was being to move as fast as his heart rate. He was becoming uncontrollable, she could feel it. Hinata panicked, but this was what she wanted, was it not? She remembered something: the last time she felt this kind of scare was that little incident after her mother-in-law's funeral. But she did this willingly.

No rebelling now ― his hand fiercely grabbed her hip.

Turning back was out of the question ― access was granted.

For a minute, she thought she felt pain ― or was that merely a strong convulsion? He was just staring at her now, those red eyes zealous than ever ― in his own calm way of course. All she could hear was his heavy breathing, and almost his heartbeat. He laid his head down in the crook of her neck, panting silently against her humid flesh. Sensation crawled up her spine as he pushed on her thigh, positioning her leg more upward. When he was content, the Uchiha began functioning.

She went along with the flow ― she had no choice but to. Everything felt very gauche due to their time lag. So, she just laid there: partly enjoying this _affair_. The other half of her was worried about what Sasuke would think or do if he seen this whole thing. He would be heartbroken. . .right?

She pushed thoughts of him away, and not consciously. Her body was beginning to openly embrace the pleasure, grasping onto his back and whispering his name. He devoured those low calls ― it gave him fervor, which was followed by breathtaking speed. Seeing her unfocused eyes would have just added more fuel. However, times like these made him vulnerable and no matter how much rapture he received, he still wanted to show he had control; that's why he hid his face ― and quickly enough, he gripped a hold on the sheets with his teeth. That would stop the escaping groans from being so strident. However, this moment was very close to its breakpoint: He breathed out her name, and in spite of this, a clouded mind blocked it out.

Then he stopped moving.

Everything was over after that. Though both simply stayed in the same position, one basking in the afterglow ― the other feeling a harsh reality check hit her. She started feeling _a bit_ numb.

What would Sasuke think?

Itachi soon found his wife crying beneath him.

The whole thing went unnoticed, and Hinata tried to forget the whole thing. Nevertheless, things weren't going her way again. Itachi continued to stare blankly at her with undivided attention. Sometimes, she would blush from the tension. Other times she would feel strong sadness when he would stare at her ― when she was with Sasuke. She didn't know he felt as if he had her in the palm of his hands, and then she slipped away so fast (in truth, he felt like she used him for sex― but he doubtfully knew she wasn't like that). Hinata didn't know at all, but the look in his eyes was unforgettable. She stopped seeing it as much when he fully returned back to work. He did it to keep his mind off of what was going on at him, still it didn't help much. And while she had time to herself now that the house was empty for over four hours, she thought about everything ― but not clearly. The headaches and vertigo made sure of that. Ino said it was stress. Sasuke said the same. Itachi even asked if she was okay on account of the discoloration in the face.

She ended up going to the doctor's; they took some blood, ran a few tests, and ― _voila! _― the tests proved it was indeed stress.

Partly.

"What's that?"

"Oh." Hinata smiled slightly at Sasuke's question. "It's the test results. . ."

He nodded and she admittedly gave him the envelop; he was eager to see what the doctors had to say.

But in actuality, that was truly none of his business; it was something he should have stayed out of ― if he didn't want to get hurt. Hinata watched his eyes go back in forth. She could tell he was rereading everything repeatedly. She didn't feel well when he crumbled the paper in the palm of his hand.

"Sasuke. . ." She backed away from the malicious stare he sent her.

"This doesn't make sense. . ."

She swallowed air. "W-what are you talking about?"

"This doesn't make sense," he repeated, but more angered. Sasuke looked down and felt his body shake, narrowing everything down.

"Sasu―"

"Quiet," he hushed; her head dropped. Everything was quite clear by now, wasn't it? She felt it a few weeks ago but was hoping it was something else. But no, she was definitely pregnant, and now Sasuke knew everything.

"I'm sorry. . ."

She didn't really mean that, he could hear it in her voice.

The front door opened and closed ― Hinata feared the expression now on Sasuke's face.

"Wait. . .!"

It was too late ― he was already heading downstairs.

"What do you want?" Itachi spewed. He felt those damn musky eyes on the back of his neck like the rays of the sun. It was uncomfortable and unpleasant ― his brother was always causing trouble for him, at least that's what he thought. He turned to him, and the two shared a stare down. Itachi felt the intensity and couldn't believe how frustrated his brother seemed to be. He wondered if something happened between him and Hinata: Did she _breakup_ with him? Or did they come to a mutual agreement that they didn't belong with each other? Either way, Itachi hoped it would result in Sasuke leaving. And for good.

Speaking of a certain someone who was being fought for, she came downstairs and it broke the older Uchiha's concentration.

He soon found a fist against his face, taking him by such surprise a few more came his way. But he wasn't in the shadows for long and made a comeback, full-fledged. He couldn't help but to compare this to the moment before he left. Except this time, Sasuke wasn't trying to catch his breath on the floor. Instead, he was truly providing the defense lawyer with a true fight that required him to dodge half of the time. This entire event, however, didn't last for over two minutes.

"Sasuke!" Hinata pleaded, but he didn't listen ― but the other one did.

Sasuke used his brother's distraction and jadedly pushed him away, who lost his balance against the wooden floor and fell on top of the glass coffee table. The glass shattered and flew everywhere. Sasuke called Itachi clumsy in his head and almost smirked ― but he unconsciously stopped himself.

"Itachi?" Hinata called breathily, and ran up to the scene.

Her hand covered her mouth from a pool of blood forming.

Sasuke just stood there in awe ― this wasn't real.

She ran to the closest phone; she couldn't stand there watching him trying so hard to breathe.

* * *

_O M G._

_How long does it take you to get to the phone?!_

_Damn it, Sasuke!_

_. . ._

_Review please =]_


	21. Her Sleeping Beauty

The doctor shook her head and muttered, "This is ridiculous. . ."

"H-how is he?!" Hinata exclaimed in tears.

She was ignored. Even though Hinata was vastly getting jittery, the doctor just let her question go through one ear and out the other ― she was reading the injured Uchiha's chart, which wasn't looking too well. She pushed up her square glasses as her brown eyes scanned the papers on the clipboard once more. This was absolutely ridiculous.

"Answer the damn question."

The brunette widened her eyes at the deeper, more violent voice. She frowned at the Sasuke. His arms were folded with taut muscles and an almost tapping foot. This red-eyed fellow was getting extremely impatient and the doctor could see why ― Sasuke looked scared. He would have to admit, he hated his brother for ruining everything. However, he didn't want his older brother to die. He was, technically, the only close family Sasuke had left ― and he sure as hell didn't want him dying by his hands. The doctor sighed and spoke.

"The glass nearly hit an artery. . ." It was depressing just talking about. "However, it didn't, and we stopped the bleeding."

"Then what's the problem?" Sasuke questioned, notably crossed.

"It's just. . ." The woman looked over at Hinata and bit her lip at seeing the worried spouse ― she was going to crack any minute again. When the three came in, it was almost impossible to separate her from Itachi's unresponsive body. She nearly had herself hospitalized as well to put it bluntly. The doctor didn't want her to have any type of problem that would get her on the closest bed right next to her husband. Sasuke began to glare, so the surgeon started to explain softly. "He's sick."

With ample eyes, Hinata queried nervously, "He's. . .sick?"

"Well, yes. Didn't you know?"

"He wasn't sick," Sasuke stated. The doctor turned towards him.

"He has been for a while, Mr. Uchiha. Otherwise, things wouldn't look this bad."

"I. . .I don't u-understand." Hinata wasn't grasping the concept.

"His immune system. . .well, it isn't the best," she explained while looking at her chart. "His fever is off the charts and it seems his blood pressure could be _much_ better―"

Her sentence was cut short by a beeper. The brunette checked it hurriedly and continued to wrap up her statement. "He's basically showing similar reactions from a stressful life ― excuse me."

Hinata later realized that everything was going to be fine ― at least for now. After a couple of days filled with stitching and accepting transcribed antibiotics, a sutured Itachi was let go from the hospital. It was a quiet drive home, though Itachi wasn't really in the condition to speak. While he was hospitalized, that female doctor made sure he didn't feel any pain ― with Hinata's permission, of course. Now, he was in the passenger's seat, painless and with his head continuously nodding. Hinata was getting too concerned about his neck at this point so she asked Sasuke to tighten Itachi's seat belt. He complied easily, and right now he didn't really show any hatred towards his brother ― he was in this predicament because of him. Sasuke even willingly helped his brother into the house since Hinata couldn't hold Itachi's weight.

After Itachi was placed in the master bedroom and left to sleep, a tense air came.

Hinata didn't want to see it, but Sasuke was her least favorite person at this moment ― and he sort of had a grasp on that. The way she looked at him when Itachi was rushed into the emergency room was a look he couldn't get rid of. It was almost like she was saying, "This is all your fault." Though he knew she didn't mean to look at him like that; it was just the _spur of the moment_. He was losing the fight, and he felt himself start to give up, because now Itachi had an extra life on his side.

Sasuke truly wanted to know when it happened.

Although the answer was simple: when he wasn't home, which was a lot.

"Here," Hinata said, placing a cup of coffee in front of him. Sasuke nodded.

She faintly cleared her throat and said, "I. . .I'm going to check on Itachi."

He watched her leave the kitchen with a cup of hot tea in her hand. It made Sasuke scoff. Itachi was in no condition to drink anything, let alone talk to her and Sasuke knew that's what she wanted. It was something she desperately wanted, and it was to ensure her that he was still okay. The prosecutor thought that their want for each other ― their need for each other was out of this world. It disgusted him to no end. It also hurt him to no end. Sasuke loved her too, but now he wondered if he loved her as much as Itachi did. He thought about every look his brother gave that woman, and it was different than any kind of look he gave her. No, it was stronger.

Did he hate his brother enough to try and take that all away from him?

Hinata resided upstairs, in a seat placed right next to her Sleeping Beauty. She felt a smile come on wondering if he would wake up once she kissed him. However, she didn't think anything would wake him up, but she still wanted to try. He's been sleeping for nearly two days straight, slipping in and out of consciousness. She felt so selfish for her next act, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Itachi?" she called, but he continued to be soundly asleep.

She pinched her lips with an overwrought expression. "Itachi?"

She was starting to feel bad since he refused to wake up from her voice, and that bad feeling turned into a terrible one when she placed her hand over his and squeezed lightly while calling his name again. Her world lit up when his brow wrinkled from confusion, and soon she saw those crimson eyes behind partially open dark lids. Again, she voiced his name and this time her voice had more energy. He looked confused for the first few seconds due to blurry vision, but after blinking he was able to focus in on her as much as he could in his state.

"Hinata. . ."

She smiled at him. "You're awake."

She sounded relieved and he could tell, but it didn't make much sense. "Hm."

"How are you feeling?"

"My back hurts. . ."

He was starting to wonder why he was in bed too. He felt sore, as if he's been sleeping for a while and there was this growing sharp pain in his back. Itachi was also pondering over the question as to why Hinata was hovering over him like that when he woke up. And she sounded so relieved. He tried to sit up, but not only did the pain in his back grow immensely at that moment, enough to make him wince, but he didn't feel up to moving from his spot. Why was he so tired? He gave Hinata a strange look after he moved, seeing fright and anger in her.

"Don't move!" she scolded. She saw the surprise in him and sat back down in her seat from embarrassment. "I. . .I didn't mean. . ."

He watched her forehead crease and tears fall down her face. "I-I'm sorry," she sniffed, and then paused. "Are you o-okay?"

His somnolent eyes narrowed as he nodded.

She nodded shakily in response. "Good. . ."

The room became quiet instantly. Hinata was fondling with the thin fabric of her pants. The linen felt good between her fingers. She looked at her busy hands as they made their way up to her midriff ― Itachi didn't notice. He was busying himself by staring at the ceiling and thinking about recent times. He has come to the conclusion that he must have gotten seriously injured when he and his brother were fighting. That's the last thing he remembered: having it out with his brother over something he didn't even know about. And the last thing he heard was Hinata calling him as he laid on the ground with a sharp pain in his back ― a sharp pain that was increasingly getting worse.

But he decided not to tell her; he was too tired.

"Itachi??" He forced his eyes back open at her worried tone.

She didn't want him to go back to sleep. "Itachi?"

"Yes. . ."

"I, um, I made you tea. . .if you want it."

He shook his head while closing his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi jumped out of his dozing off ― she tried to ignore it. "I. . .I could make you something. . ."

He closed his eyes again. "No. . ."

"Oh. . . Do you need―"

"Hinata."

She frowned. She knew what was coming next. "Yes?"

"Later," he promised. He couldn't see it but she nodded to show her forfeit.

"You're tired," she said to herself, because by now Itachi was already dreaming.

* * *

_It's short because I wanted to update earlier._

_Kind of a cliffy since. . .well, see you soon =]_

_( Review Button :: PRESS IT!! )_


End file.
